Iridescent: Part One
by Aybaybayxx
Summary: What if Nala wasn't betrothed to Simba? What if another lioness was, but Simba doesn't love her?  Different events will occur but overall this is a AU version of the first lion king, there's also other cubs and lions. PART 1 - COMPLETE
1. PROLOGUE

**Sarabi POV**

I watched with tired eyes as Mufasa paced the den, every single step filled with worry and disappointment. Closely, I kept my newborn son, licking his sleepy head, completely aware that all of the new mothers surrounding us had been doing the same thing... All except the missing tawny furred lioness, Sarafina, and her distressed younger sister, Kiya... their cubs weren't born yet and Sarafina had problems that needed to be dealt with.

My poor best friend had to come to terms with the fact that her mate is a deranged lunatic! While pregnant with his cub, that could be a hard task to come by... but Sarafina is strong, but how much could she take?

A small cry of an older lioness, Nefre, pierced into my ears and I slightly turned, observing our pride sisters comforting her. I couldn't even imagine losing my son... when I was young, I never pictured myself growing so attached to something so small and delicate, losing him would just tear my heart apart. With that, I could not picture what Nefre was going through... losing both of her sons in such a cruel and unjust way? The kings did not smile upon her today.

Mufasa moved over to me after a moment of pacing and I didn't bother to even get up, I was still a little sore from giving birth and he understood that. "Thankfully this didn't happen to our son." He lowered his strong voice to a whisper, for that I was thankful, I didn't want Nefre to hear. "Our Simba is truly a miracle."

Our little prince was. Mufasa and I have been together for many years and not once have I gotten pregnant. We were afraid that we may not have had an heir to go on, but Simba saved us, and he saved our bloodline.

"I'm going out there." The king confirmed, his reddish brown eyes dancing over to his younger brother, whom unwillingly sat there. "Scar, I need you to come with me. Sarafina is in no condition to fight or protect herself if it's needed."

Those cold green eyes rolled and Scar added sarcastically, "Oh, believe me brother..." He gestured toward the cave opening, "It isn't needed."

Mufasa's eyes widened and he ran over to the tawny lioness, tears flooded her green eyes and he immediately felt sympathetic, as did I. "Sarafina, what happened?"

"Leo's gone." The lioness confirmed with a deep frown, which did not do her justice. Sarafina was a beautiful lioness with so many great qualities, such as her patience, love and care, but seeing her so upset made my heart split apart. "And- And he took Nuru with him."

Nuru was Sarafina's eldest son, no one knows for sure what the new cub will be, but that was her baby boy as of right now and Leo has absolutely no right to take away their son. Especially after what he just did to Nefre's boy's. "I tried to fight with him and tell him that he couldn't t-take Nuru, but h-he didn't listen! He-" My jaw dropped as I saw the blood trickling from her side. A growl rippled through Mufasa's muzzle and he immediately took action, running from the den, some of the lionesses who hadn't just given birth nor were pregnant, followed him.

My best friend moved over to me, and I licked her head, giving her reassurance that everything would be fine, that her son will be back here and her new cub isn't hurt from the strike. She smiled softly but it wasn't a real one, just one so the attention would come off of her. Kiya had gotten up and her hazelnut fur combined with both of ours, her head rubbing against her older sisters.

"Sarabi's right, Fina. Your cubs will both be just fine." She shot a look over to someone and that's when I realized the dark shadow that loomed over both of us.

"It's a shame, isn't it?" Scar asked, as we all glanced up. "That a killer took your son with him and probably killed your unborn cub. You know, you wouldn't have had this problem if you had just chosen me."

I growled, placing my son on Sarafina's paws and once I straightened out, refusing to wince, I glared right at my brother-in-law watching as he stood there, unflinching. "Get out of this den." I commanded, my voice sounding strained but harsh. Today was a terrible day and he did not need to make things worse, "And stay out there until I allow you to come back in."

"Allow?" Scar asked, getting in my face. "This was my home before you ever stepped your pretty little paw onto it, before my glorious brother married you!"

A smile was all I let him see, not the hurt that was swimming all underneath, "As of right now, Scar, I have more power than you do. Now _get out_." Normally, I was calm and collected, but today I just about had it. He did not need to bring that up right now, my friend never loved him and any normal animal would have gotten over that.

"S-Sarabi..." Hearing my name, I looked down, feeling Scar's presence disappear, but I also saw something else, something beautiful! "His eyes are opening!" Though they were unfocused, that was very true, his eyes were opening and he looked even more precious than before. Just three days ago, little Simba was born, now he's already opening his eyes?

My expression must have been filled with excitement, awe and wonder because my older sister, Sheba, chuckled after bathing her own newborn daughter, Tama, whom was just a day older than Simba. "What is it, Sarabi? Say his first word?"

Even the sarcasm from my sister wasn't enough to break this joy. I plopped down next to Sarafina and took Simba into my paws again, watching as he looked around, still unable to focus on me, but I was still thrilled to see him developing. "This makes me want to have my cub right now..." Kiya commented softly, "So she better hurry up!"

"She?" Sarafina asked, and even I looked up at this one. "How do you know it's a girl?"

"Well, two girls actually. Rafiki told me that the faster the heartbeat, that it's a girl. The slower, it's a boy." Girls? I beamed over to Kiya who caught my expression and knew immediately what I was thinking. Simba and one of her little cubs should be betrothed, the blood line needs to go on, right? "I have names in mind." She spoke softly, her smile never leaving, "Kula and Cleo."

Ah, baby Simba and one of them were then to be married when old enough. They are the first female cubs I have heard of, who wasn't apart of our family already. Tama was female, but she was Simba's first cousin, Kula nor Cleo were related at all and this worked out perfectly. "I'll tell Mufasa about it, he'll be thrilled that someone in the pride is having a female."

"Oh one of my daughters is going to be queen!" Kiya sang happily and Sarafina frowned, but that was something only I caught onto. As her younger sister danced away, joining the other lionesses of Pride Rock, I nudged my muzzle against my best friends shoulder blade.

"What's wrong, Fina? Still worried about Nuru?" The tawny lioness nodded, but something told me that wasn't the only thing she was upset about. "What else is it?"

She didn't answer me, instead pain struck across her face and she got up from that very spot, moving to a nearby corner and I knew what she was about to do. She was about to have her cub! Kiya bounced over to her sister in case she needed help or anything else, but even then, Sarafina wouldn't even look at her. I half wondered what her problem was, but it could have been all the stress piled onto her at once.

Yes, that was it, and that's exactly what I made myself believe. Soon, everything will be ok. Tomorrow will be Simba's ceremony, we know who will be betrothed to our little prince, and Nuru will be back by his mother. All I have is hope for the future.


	2. The Newcomer

THE NEWCOMER

* * *

><p><strong>Simba POV<em><br>_**

The sun was high in the sky, but I was stuck at Pride Rock placed in two categories: _Stuck by myself_ and _Grounded_. I don't regret pulling that prank on Zazu, though! It got all the cubs to laugh, but my mom and dad weren't too happy about it... the Hornbill ended up getting an injury and according to the savannah's Mandrill-witch doctor, he wasn't allowed to fly for at least a week.

"Mom..." Maybe complaining to her will help my situation. "Come on, mom, I learned my lesson!"

She didn't even pay attention to me. Her orange eyes stared at Sarafina, Nala's mom, and continued with her conversation. Oh great, now my own mother is ignoring me, well I know how to solve that one.

"Mom, mom, mom, mom, mom, mom, mom, mom, mom, mom, mom." She twitched her ears, setting her jaw. Oh yeah, it was working! "Mom, mom, mom, mom, mom, mom, mom mo-"

"WHAT SIMBA?" She growled. Usually, she was very calm and patient with me, but not today! I mean, I guess I deserved it, huh?

"Can I go out and play _now_?" I asked with hopeful, nagging, eyes and she breathed out a heavy sigh of annoyance. "All the other cubs are playing and I learned my lesson!"

The dark beige lioness shook her head, causing all of my hopes to just fall off the edge of Pride Rock. "No, Simba." I opened my mouth to protest but she shook her head again, "No means no!"

Well, this wasn't fair! My ears drooped, falling against my head and I sulked away, finding the den and lying in there for a while, which I've done for the past two days. I don't understand why lionesses like to lay around all day, or why my uncle Scar lays around all day! It's boring!

Since my encounter with my mom, time had passed. I don't know how much had passed by, but I found myself lying on my back, counting the cracks on the high ceiling of the den, I guess I was so into it that I didn't even hear my dad come in.

"Simba." His booming voice interrupted my counting and my ears perked up, while I jumped to my paws. My orange eyes settled on the cub next to him and I grinned even wider, jumping over to the cub and my dad, ignoring the lioness and other cub who stood there. "Ah, I see you remember Malka."

"Do I!" I exclaimed, "I was waiting for you to come back!"

Malka smiled back, his coral fur still the same old color, his black hair tufts a little longer than last time. "Well, we're going to be moving here now!" The cub exclaimed in the same happy voice I have. "My Pride wanted to move on and my mom didn't wanna leave, so here I am!"

His mother cleared her throat and we both looked over to her. "Malka, introduce Simba to your sister."

"Oh... right." His ears pressed down against his head. "This is my little sister, Femi."

I glanced over to her. The cub was a pale vanilla colored lioness with an ivory underbelly, muzzle and ivory colored paws. Her eyes were periwinkle, along with black eyebrows, black spots over her ears and a black tail tuft like her brother, her eyelids weren't light, surprisingly they were a chestnut brown! To be honest she was a pretty cub! But Femi was incredibly quiet, that much I can already tell! She also looked nothing like her mother or Malka.

The girl shied away and I raised an eyebrow, not understanding why she did that! I'm the future king so she better be nice to me!

Malka groaned and gestured a paw over to her, "Meet the most quietest female cub in the world."

"Hey, behave yourself, Malka." His mom warned him and the cub smiled innocently up at her.

"Simba, I want you to take Malka and Femi to the waterhole with the rest of the cubs. They want to meet new cubs as well." My dad ordered with a smile, knowing I was more than excited to leave the den.

My ears rose higher than ever before and I laughed, "Sure thing, dad! Come on you guys!"

* * *

><p><strong>Nala POV<strong>

I giggled as I pinned Chumvi to the ground, I wouldn't say I'm an expert at it but I'm pretty darn good! Besides, I get loads of practice on Simba.

The dark brown cub glared up at me with his chocolate brown eyes. "Lucky shot!" He complained, pushing me off. All of this was way too familiar. Kula, my cousin, giggled as well and jumped into the waterhole, getting her usual Carmel colored fur wet.

"It wasn't lucky, you just stink!" She teased and I laughed again, agreeing completely.

"I do not!" Chumvi argued, getting to his paws, "And I bet if Simba were here, he'd tell you different!"

Tama raised her dark eyebrows, smiling slightly, "Yeah! Because Simba gets beat by Nala all the time too!"

A chorus of lioness laughter made the young male cub peeved. He stalked over to the dusky yellow-orange cub, known as Tojo, and sat next to him. I always found it weird that Tojo played with birds, but I guess that's what makes him happy, so who am I to judge?

"We should play tag!" I confirmed and Kula nodded her head in agreement as Tama tapped her tannish-cream -with a hint of orange- colored paw against my own.

"Look who's it!" She giggled and ran off, Kula jumped out of the waterhole and galloped behind her.

Oh, their gonna get it!

The moment I crouched low to the ground with a playful smile, medium henna red fur rudely came into view, the cub's paws were right in my face!

Without thinking, I lifted my head from the ground staring right into Cleo's dark brown eyes, which had a hint of gold swirling in them, she was my cousin as well as Kula's twin sister -but honestly the two looked nothing alike and I hated her. She made something inside me crawl, not only because of how pretty she looked but because her personality made me want to pounce on her and rip her spleen out!

"Nala." Her snobbish voice then speed into my ears as she batted her eyelashes... as if playing innocent, but I knew better! Oh believe me, I knew a lot better! "What are you _doing_?"

That's a stupid question... What am I doing? What does she think I'm doing! "Playing tag..." I answered dully, staring at her with a look of annoyance.

"That game is so boring!" Cleo announced in an exasperated tone of voice, causing the other cubs to turn and face us. Chumvi's jaw dropped the moment his dark eyes landed on her and Tojo smiled, a slight blush appearing. It made me sick. "_We_ should play another game."

"You weren't even playing in the first place!" I growled, glaring at my cousin, "Why do you _always_ want to control everything?"

This set her teeth on edge, it wasn't good being known as a control freak, but the cub leapt onto a rock, puffing her chest out and sticking that snooty, rose petal, nose in the air. "Because I'm going to be queen of Pride Rock some day!"

"Oh, gods help us." I muttered with a smirk, feeling Kula and Tama come up on my sides, snickering.

Cleo didn't seem to hear me, she continued on with her rant. Oh, if she becomes queen, the pride better believe that I'll be gone. If she's queen, we're all doomed! "When I'm Queen, we're going to have a _better_ hunting party. We're going to have lionesses who can actually do the job!"

My jaw dropped and then pushed forward stubbornly. She's only saying that because Aunt Kiya, her and Kula's mother, is the worst hunter of this entire pride and she's rarely allowed to hunt!

"When I'm Queen-"

"Oh, give it a rest, Cleo!" Tama snapped, rolling her orange eyes, "No one wants to hear about all the terrible things your going to do as Queen! We all know we're going to die when you start ruling!"

Kula, Chumvi, Tojo, and I all began laughing and this angered the young lioness till no end. She jumped from her rock and got into Tama's face, who stood unflinching, but glowered at the bratty cub.

"Get out of my face, Cleo!" Tama hissed then she got feisty, "Or I'll scar that pretty little face of yours!"

My cousin took offense to this, but she didn't back down, instead she gave Tama a challenging look -which I thought was incredibly stupid- and beamed over to her. "I don't think Simba is going to be very happy with you when he finds out his future mate has an ugly scar across her face!"

I rolled my eyes and Kula did as well, she also had enough of her sister's antics! "Please!" Our friend shouted back, "My cousin doesn't even know you two are going to be together! I'm sure when he finds out he won't talk to you for days!" A sinister smile spread across her muzzle, "Actually, telling Simba doesn't sound that bad! Maybe he'll ban you from the water hole!"

Cleo's jaw dropped and she moved away from Tama's face immediately, "He can't do that! I'm the _Queen_!"

"Not yet you aren't." I retorted with a grin, only to watch my cousin huff and move away from us. She took a drink from the waterhole and no one realizes how badly I wanted to just shove her in there!

She's a wicked cub. Auntie Kiya always gives Cleo her way because she's constantly complaining and she's going to be the future of this place, sometimes I wish Sarabi had picked Kula, but Cleo was born first and according to my mom, she had already promised Auntie Kiya. Although, Tama was right, Simba doesn't know a thing about Cleo being his future mate, we only do because ever since she found out, she's constantly bragging to us about it!

Oh boy, I bet Simba's gonna flip!

"Hey, guys!" That familiar voice made everyone turn around. I smiled seeing my golden friend, and a couple others as well! "Nala! You remember Malka, don't you?"

"Yeah!" I exclaimed, jumping over to them, "Malka, you came to play with us?"

The cub nodded his head, "For good though! I'm living in the Pridelands now!" He gestured towards the smaller cub, "This is my little sister, Femi!"

I looked down at the smaller cub and smiled happily, feeling the other cubs form a circle around me. That was just until... "SIMBA!" Cleo practically shouted, pushing past her sister and Chumvi. "You aren't grounded anymore!"

The prince blinked and raised an eyebrow. The two weren't close, Simba and I were close! We were best friends!

...Of course he told me that he thought Cleo was ok and whatever, but he never said anything about being _friends_ with her, let alone liking her! Although, I can tell he thought she was pretty, even if he won't admit it yet and this made that weird feeling come back into my tummy. It wasn't because I was crushing on Simba, but if he decides to hang out with her, she'll control him and use up all his play time! We'd never play again... all because something wicked this way comes!

"Er... yeah, I uh-"

"Wanna play _tag_?" She asked with a little bat of her eyes and my jaw dropped because two seconds ago she said tag was stupid! "I love that game!"

Simba nodded with a smile, "Sure!" He then turned to all of us, "You guys wanna play too, right?"

Ugh, _sure_, but not with her. "Of course, little cuz." Tama smiled innocently, moving over to her cousin's side. "But there's something I think you should know first!"

"What is it?"

I shifted my eyes over to Kula, who wore an identical smirk. The two of us looked more alike than she did with her own twin sister. Honestly, they don't even look related! Cleo pouted, glaring over to Tama, but she continued on anyway. "When you grow up, guess who you're _stuck_ with?"

This probably wasn't the question Simba was used to being asked. He looked at her as if she grew an extra eye right in the middle of her forehead! Tama laughed, "Go on, guess!"

He shrugged, "Tama, I don't know and I don't care either-"

"CLEO!" She exclaimed unable to contain herself anymore and Simba's eyes widened, his tongue sticking out as he wore a disgusted face. To him, girls were just icky... I didn't mind, he didn't think I was icky. Like I said before, we were best of friends! "Simba and Cleoooo sitting in a treeeee, k-i-s-s-i-n-g!"

We all laughed and Simba growled, Cleo stomped her paw on the ground. "It's not like I like him or something!" She tried to defend herself, "It's what our parents said!" She pointed a paw over to the king and frowned, "They said you need a Queen and that I was the perfect choice, seeing I'm the most beautifulest cub!"

"Clearly not the most intelligent." This voice was different. This voice made a chill run up my spine. All of us turned and Simba's ears shot up, running over to the grown lion who just joined us.

"Hi, Uncle Scar!" He smiled and the lion raised his eyebrows, "What're you doin' here?"

He sighed heavily, "I was ordered to come and get you cubs and bring you back to Pride Rock like some sort of slave..." To me, he was always so dramatic and weird, but that's who Scar was and I thought it was kinda funny! "So do come back... Please, I'm begging you." I sensed the sarcasm in his voice and just as he turned around, Simba stared at him.

My best friend looked up to his father, but he also looked up to his uncle too... Seeing they were the only male figures in the entire pride.

Sneaking up to the prince's side, I smiled. "I wonder what the adults want!"

He grinned over to me, mischievously. "Maybe Zazu found the hornet nest we stashed in his tree."

We both began laughing and following Scar back side by side, followed by the rest of the cubs and this included the new ones as well. They were apart of Pride Rock now, just as we all are.

* * *

><p><strong>Authors note: Timewarp got deleted ): And I don't feel like re-writing it. It was probably a glitch in the system or something but when I went to look for it, it was gone.<strong>


	3. A Different Light

A DIFFERENT LIGHT

* * *

><p><strong>Simba POV<strong>

As we all walked towards Pride Rock, laughing and joking around with each other, I couldn't help but feel a sense of happiness to see Malka with us again! but... wanna hear something I wasn't happy about? The fact that one day I'll be _marrying_ Cleo! Who came up with that? She's pretty and all, but... ugh!

I glanced over to her out of curiosity and she caught my eye, smiling.

_Gross_!

"Hey, Simba... I'll race you." Nala challenged, taking my attention away from the henna-red cub, crouching low to the ground. "Bet I win this time!"

I gave her a malicious grin, "You're on!"

She couldn't beat me! I'm a boy and boys are faster and stronger than girls.

Before anyone could even count down to give that magnificent word '_go_', a blur of creamy fur unexpectedly ran ahead of me.

That _cheater_!

She laughed as I sped off, following behind and pushing my legs harder than I ever have before. "Simba, wait up!" Tojo's voice rang in my ears, but I was too focused on beating Nala that I hadn't actually slowed down, nor turned around.

We almost passed up my uncle, but he held out his paws, stopping both of us from passing.

Nala and I laughed in unison as my uncle lifted us from the ground and sat us straight, "Now Simba, be careful." He lectured, "If _anything_ ever happened to you, I wouldn't know _what_ I would do with myself."

"Oh, c'mon Uncle Scar!" I exclaimed with a smirk, "I wasn't gonna get hurt, and I was gonna win this race too!"

The creamy cub turned towards me, a smile still stitched into her muzzle. "Please, you run like a distracted mouse with cheese, I was so going to win!"

"I do not!"

"Do too!"

My uncle rolled his light green eyes and a sigh of annoyance blew from his mouth, "Yes, well _sadly_ we won't know who won this race." We both looked up at him with curiosity. "Simba, your mother and father have a surprise for you..."

Whoa... first I was grounded, now I'm getting a surprise? My face must have lit up like the stars in the sky, because I sure felt like a starving lion that just found a bunch of dead hippos. "A surprise? _Really_?" Then I beamed, tapping my uncles paw, "What is it?"

He stared down at me for a moment, frowning. "I really don't want to tell you. It'll just ruin it." My ears flopped down to my head, but then he said, "Besides, I don't want to be the one who has to explain to you where _cubs_ come from."

Er... _what_?

Nala and I glanced at one another, both looking baffled.

"Where _do_ they come from?" My creamy companion finally asked my Uncle Scar and he twitched a little, refusing to speak any longer.

This resulted with him walking again, getting to Pride Rock in a rather hurry.

"He's such a weird lion." She giggled, but a sickening feeling approached my insides... Nala must have noticed. "What, Simba? You look like you ate a bad zebra."

"Nala, you heard what my uncle said!" I frowned, watching as the rest of the cubs came into view again, "It's something to do with cubs... it's a surprise... my mom's probably gonna have another cub!" Her green eyes widened, "I'll be forgotten! All they'd want to do is look at how cute the new cub is, I bet my dad will choose him to be king instead of me!"

"Or Queen." Nala grinned teasingly and I glared, "Well, look at it this way, then you won't have to marry _Cleo_!"

That sickening feeling just got worse, but the creamy cub laughed and playfully shoved me, "Simba, if your mom is having another cub, so what! You're the oldest, that's how it goes! You're going to be king, you're next in line."

Yeah! She's right, I am gonna be king and there isn't a thing that my parents can do about it, because I'm the oldest! But, I did notice that my mom was acting a little strange. She'd get sick at night, dad didn't let her go on the hunts... and I really don't know if this has anything to do with it, but she's been acting very testy towards me!

"Thanks for waiting, Simba!" Tojo commented after a moment of panting, "Didn't ya hear me calling-"

"Not now, Tojo!" I shouted with a frown, "I gotta get home and hear something that's gonna make my life miserable!"

Kula's jaw dropped, "You mean... there's no more _food_?"

An awkward silence draped over their group and Cleo rolled her golden eyes. "No, silly! Of course theirs _food_, although with the way these lionesses go hunting, it'll take forever and a day to get back to Pride Rock."

Both Nala and Tama growled defensively, staring at Cleo ferocious eyes.

"I'm just saying!" The henna-red cub spoke lightly with her nose in the air, "The hunting party could be better."

"Yeah, well, since you're going to be queen and leader of the hunts, I pray to the kings that you don't get your mother's hunting ability." Tama replied in a snarky and sarcastic tone, but it did make me laugh, it made us all laugh, including Kula -despite the fact that it was about her own mother.

* * *

><p><strong>Nala POV<em><br>_**

We made it back to Pride Rock and no one got hurt! Scar's just a worrywart.

I ran over to my mom, purring when she nuzzled me and noticed that she was right next to Auntie Kiya and Simba's Auntie Sheba, Tama's mom.

Simba, however, slowly made his way over to his parents, his eyes watching as all the cubs got situated, then he stared at his parents with knowing and disapproving eyes. "Yeah?" He finally asked and Sarabi nuzzled her mate, wanting him to speak the words she couldn't.

"Well, son." Our great king, Mufasa, began to talk, moving closer to the Prince of the Pridelands, "We have a surprise for you, and I know you're going to be happy about it." Yeah, most likely not. "You're going to have... a little brother or sister."

The lionesses in the cave all aww'ed and smiled, happy to hear the news. Tama and Kula glanced at one another with shocked expressions, Chumvi and Tojo exchanged grins and Malka's ears shot up.

Simba was quiet for several minutes and Sarabi then began to speak, "I know it seems strange, but having another little one around will be good for you, my little prince."

His ears flapped to his head and I frowned, knowing he wasn't too thrilled about this, but wait a minute! Scar never answered my question.

"Hey, mom..." I began and she looked over at me, "Where do cubs come from?"

Shock spread over her features and she glanced around the den, as did I... only because I was wondering what she was looking at so desperately. All of the adults had a similar expression, but it was only then that King Mufasa broke the awkward silence with a booming laugh.

"The stork, young Nala." He smiled and I beamed as well, but my eyes followed as Simba made his way outside the den, still looking depressed. Mufasa and Sarabi both sighed, but I stood from where I was sitting and trotted to the outside world. This made Mufasa and Sarabi both freeze, and I could feel their eyes on me.

The golden prince sat at the entrance, but still outside and away from everyone. His ears were still pinned to his head and my stomach did flip flops, my heart made a little squeeze just as I sunk next to him, sitting right beside my best friend. "You know, it's not that bad. I wish I had a younger brother or sister."

Simba's frown went deeper, "Then you can keep mine, because I don't want one in my life!"

"I told you before, they aren't going to take the throne, what are you so worried about?" I just couldn't understand the big deal, but the prince made it loud and clear.

"My parents aren't gonna love me anymore!" He exclaimed, tears falling from his orange eyes. My expression must have looked shocked, I've never seen Simba cry before... and he seemed to just notice the tears and he turned away from me.

I sighed gently just before getting up and moving to the other side, watching as he turned his face away again, obviously a little embarrassed. "Simba, that's silly. Your parents love you so much!" He sniffled and I continued on, "Your dad would give everything just to know you're ok, that's something I don't even have." He looked up from the ground and into my eyes, realizing I must have been right. I didn't have a father, but I had an amazing mom. "Your mom would equally do the same, and just because another cub comes into the picture, doesn't mean that they won't stop loving you."

We were quiet for several minutes and I had hoped that Simba knew I was right. I couldn't even picture Mufasa or Sarabi forgetting about Simba for one minute! That's all they think about when he isn't there, besides, he's the future of this place. He's just as important as the new cub.

"Thanks, Nala." He finally said with a frown, but I could tell he wanted to smile.

I smiled, "What are friends for?"

"_Best_ friends." He corrected me and I nodded my head, giggling. Then a look of mischief appeared on his face just as he leaped into the air, trying to pin me again. One thing led to another, and I eventually won, pinning him to the ground. A victorious grin never leaving my muzzle as I kept a paw square on his chest.

* * *

><p><strong>Sarabi POV<em><br>_**

Being sick for a week, it put me in a bad mood, but once I realized what it could have been, I told Mufasa immediately and the two of us went right over to Rafiki. He told me I was indeed pregnant, but that's all he could tell as of right now, nothing about fast or slow heartbeats. Though, this all seemed impossible and I thought Rafiki had been pulling a mean trick on me.

See, it took a very long time for us to even _have_ Simba -we called him our miracle baby- and now this one came out of no where, this was truly a surprise. Don't get me wrong, I love this cub with my whole heart already, but this was just a big surprise for me! I'm thrilled, but I couldn't help but feel awful at the same time.

While watching Simba for several minutes, observing how he acted with Nala, I immediately felt my stomach doing somersaults. Something inside me told me that I had made the wrong choice from the beginning...

"Sarafina." I began in a soft whisper and the light beige lioness looked over at me. "I think I made a huge mistake."

Her jaw dropped, as if she couldn't believe I would say such a thing, "Sarabi, this cub is-"

"No, no, no." Now my best friend looked confused, "This isn't about this cub. This is about Simba."

"Oh?" She asked with her eyebrows raised, "What about him?"

I glanced over to Kiya, watching as she was in deep conversation with Twila, Malka and Femi's mother and Nefre -who now looked after Tojo- the poor thing. When we found him, he had no family and Nefre was more than happy to take him in seeing her sons were killed a while back.

"See Simba and Nala right now?" Sarafina turned and nodded her head, "I think... that Nala would have been the better choice for being Simba's Queen."

My best friend tensed up, "Yes, well it's a little late for that now, Sarabi." I frowned, knowing it was true. Already promising her younger sister Kiya was a big mistake, but I was so sure that Fina would have had another boy... since the last one was missing along with his insane, murderous father. "Do you want to know why I was so upset that night?"

Actually, yes I did.

"Because after Kiya explained how she knew the differences between boys and girls before their born, I knew automatically I was having a girl. Rafiki had said the heartbeat was faster, but I didn't understand what that meant." Oh no... I feel like such an idiot. My best friend and I could have been in-laws one day but this was ruined all because I didn't wait. "I was devastated when you picked my sister over me, but then I realized you didn't know, so I couldn't have blamed you for it."

I frowned, feeling very uneasy, "...But still I can tell you have never forgiven me."

The awkward silence around us was deafening and discomforting, but once she spoke it made things a little better.

"No, I haven't..." She admitted in a low, hurt voice. "I know you didn't realize at the time, and it isn't your fault, but it isn't about you choosing my sister over me anymore. I just don't want to see Nala grow too attached to Simba... because I know who he's going to have to be with and Nala isn't an option!"

Sarafina was right. Nala wasn't an option, yet I could feel something between those two. I can't hurt my son, or Nala... if they wanted to be together, they can be, right? No, they couldn't... because Mufasa is so conservative about the way things are in the kingdom that he won't change his mind. Cleo is going to be the next queen -seeing we promised Kiya and practically put it in contract- and there isn't a thing that I could do about it.

* * *

><p><strong><span>AN: So Sarabi and Mufasa are going to have another cub :) What do you guys think it will be? Boy or Girl? **

**and do you think Sarafina is right about Nala growing too attached to Simba and getting herself heartbroken when it comes down to the kingdoms rules? Hmm, I wonder what Sarafina will do about that. **

**Please keep the reviews coming and let me know if I should continue :)**


	4. When The Queen Bee Attacks

WHEN THE QUEEN BEE ATTACKS

* * *

><p><strong>Nala POV<strong>

A few months had passed since that surprising night and Simba ended up getting a little sister. She's adorable too! Her name is Shani. She has bright orange eyes just like Sarabi and Simba, and dark orangeish-gold fur just like Mufasa, but splashes of gray spots as well making it all the more darker. Overall the little one looked just like her daddy, except having her mom's eye shape and ear rims.

"So where's Simba?" I asked the Queen who bathed her youngest child, "I haven't seen him all day!"

She smiled at me softly, "Mufasa is showing him the kingdom today, I'm surprise you didn't hear him this morning."

"No, I didn't." I admitted with a sheepish grin, "I must have been in a deep sleep-"

"Honey." My mom interrupted me in an abrupt tone of voice, but instead of getting angry or annoyed, I looked at her wondering what she wanted. "Why don't you go and find Tama and Kula, see what their up to today."

Don't get me wrong, I love playing with Tama and Kula but Simba's my _best_ friend... so now I couldn't help but feel a little disappointed, "Mom, but Simba and I were supposed to play today-"

"But he's busy." She stated, trying to hide the sternness in her voice. "And Kula and Tama are on Pride Rock's ledge, playing with the other cubs. You don't need to be attached to Simba by the tail."

I caught something strange, she and Sarabi exchanged looks and my ears quickly pinned against my head. I was _not_ attached to Simba by the tail! We were just close and that's what best friends are like!

... Right?

Ugh, of course I'm right! Tama and Kula are best friends and their always playing together! Chumvi and Tojo have been close since that bird lover arrived here and Malka now joined their little trio! So what if I'm a girl and Simba's a boy! I mean, don't get me wrong, I love playing with everyone else but Simba's... well, _different_. I feel safer with him around.

Oh, wow Nala... how does that even make sense? He's a cub for king's sake! It's not like he could actually protect me if I needed it so why on this Prideland did I feel safe with him?

"Look, there's Tama and Kula now." My mom pointed a paw just as the two girls trotted over to us, both equally smiling with such brightness. "Where are you girls off to?"

"The water hole." They both said at the same time and Kula shoved me playfully. "Come on, Nala. We're just about to play a mean game of hide and seek!"

I smiled, trying to come up with an excuse so I didn't have to go. "Oh, well uh-"

"She'll be there." My mom spoke, deciding for me. That... I was not too happy about.

Giving my mother a slight glare, I noticed she didn't even look at me... the lioness probably thought it would be better to ignore my glares.

A heavy sigh escaped my muzzle, but I smiled instead of scowling. Today was too beautiful and I wasn't going to ruin it by being Miss Negative Nelly! It's just... the things I didn't like about what happened today was that my mom decided for me without even asking if that's what I really wanted to do. I mean come on, it's not like I sit here all day waiting for Simba. I play with everyone else, but today Simba promised that him and I would do something fun!

Before leaving, Tama jumped on the rock that Sarabi was resting on and she looked into Shani's sleeping face.

"She's so cute, Auntie Sarabi." The cub commented, making the beautiful queen smile. "I love little Shani! Hey she should come play with us!"

Shani opened her eyes and smiled seeing her cousin in her face, "Hiya Tama."

Her little voice was adorable, seeing the cub was only a month old, and I giggled, jumping over to Tama and Shani as well. "Nala!" Her orange eyes widened and she giggled, placing a tiny paw against my face. The cub really got attached to me, for what reason? I don't know. She sat up straighter and licked my head just before asking, "Mama can I go play with Nala, Tama and Kula?"

Sarabi looked hesitant. I knew why. Like I said before, Shani was only a month old and the queen was still nervous about her going off on her own and playing with the older cubs.

"I'll watch her." I smiled reassuringly and Shani jumped from the rock, sticking to my side. "I promise I won't let her get hurt!"

The lioness nodded her head and it was nice to know that the queen trusted me with her youngest cub. She always said I had more sense than Simba. "Be back in an hour though, no later!"

I nodded and the four of us trotted off, ready for some play and adventure.

Tama ran ahead, with the boys who had now joined us and Kula, Shani and I walked at our own pace.. even though I wanted to run with them. "I'm so excited to play hide and seek!" The younger cub exclaimed, smiling up at Kula and I.

We both grinned down at her and the caramel-brown colored cub spoke. "Yeah, it'll be fun Shani!"

The three of us picked up the pace a little more, walking to the waterhole without a problem. Zazu sat in the tree, watching closely and keeping a special eye on our youngest friend.

"Bout time, Nala." Chumvi joked, nudging Malka and Tojo who both started chuckling, "We thought you guys got lost!"

I made a face, but ultimately smirked at them. "No, we were just saving our energy for the game."

They laughed again and Shani took offense to it. Her ears pinned against her head and a frown immediately went to her muzzle.

"What's wrong with the princess?" Malka asked with a slight tilt of his head and I looked down, observing her. "We didn't mean to hurt your feelings... we were just kiddin'."

"Yeah, Shani!" Tojo exclaimed happily, "Plus that joke was made to Nala."

"But I'm the one that slowed her up." Shani said softly with a frown and I immediately glared at all of them for making her feel bad. The poor cub just wanted to have some fun today with the older kids. She didn't understand teasing just yet, and so far, Simba's been a pretty good big brother. He hasn't made fun or even got angry with her yet!

"No, Shani we were only joking!" Malka frowned and shoved Chumvi, who nodded his dark head, smiling at the younger cub.

Simba's sister smiled at them, understanding, and we all felt relieved... but that was until my idiot of a cousin jumped on a rock -the one she uses to command orders at us, practicing what she'll be like as queen- and stared down at Shani.

"Or were they?" Cleo asked and my jaw dropped a little. How could my idiotic cousin be so cruel to a little cub? Ha, and this is going to be the Queen of the Pridelands? Please, they'd have better luck with having just a king! "No offense, Shani, but you are really small, you shouldn't be hanging around big cubs like us."

There went the nose in the air again, and I growled, glaring at my cousin with angered eyes.

"Who are you to tell Shani what she can and cannot do?" Cleo's eyes narrowed in on me, glaring back. "You aren't queen yet, and queens don't just sit there bossing everyone around! Do you see Sarabi doing that?"

Cleo always got mad that I called Sarabi by her name, seeing her mother kept telling her and Kula to call Sarabi 'Queen' or something formal because it just sounds better. As for me? The beautiful queen never cared what I called her and my mom didn't either, as long as I was respectful. Well, why wouldn't I be? Obviously I have common sense! Unlike this one!

"I think someone's jealous!" The henna-red cub announced and I let out a wry laugh. Jealous? Of her? Please! "You're jealous that I'm gonna be in power one day because you wanna boss everyone else around instead!"

This time, Tama stepped up. "Since when has Nala bossed anyone around?"

"Well she can't because she doesn't have the power to." Cleo replied nonchalantly, her posture changing to more confident and snooty by the minute. "Which is why I said she's jealous."

Why that idiotic little twerp! A growl rumbled through my body as I glared at the cub with hunter green eyes, my claws unsheathing and gripping against the ground. She better watch it, because I'm not afraid to teach her a lesson if she really wants one.

"So Shani, why don't you run along now." Cleo put on her best smile, those golden eyes shining with evil and power. "Or better yet, play with Femi!"

We all looked at Malka's younger sister who had been sitting by herself, in the shallow end of the waterhole.

My eyes widened with fear, there was no way I was going to let Shani near water! What if she drowned? I could swim and save her, but I hated getting wet and any moron would put a month old cub near water.

"Never mind." I growled and my cousin stammered a bit due to my hostility, "I'll just go back to Sarabi and my mom, let them know that the future Queen is being a-"

I would have finished that statement if it weren't for Cleo interrupting me, "Hi, Simba!" She giggled and moved a little on her favorite rock, "Come stand next to me, we can practice ruling a kingdom!"

Shani's ears propped up once her brother came into view and Simba stared at Cleo with his eyebrows raised. "No thanks Cleo..." His orange eyes moved down to Shani, in which he smiled, but in the end... he stood right next to me. "Nala, I have been looking everywhere for you!"

"Everywhere, huh?" I asked skeptically with a grin.

The prince beamed at me, "Well over by our parents then they told me where you went, but listen, I just heard about this really _great_ place!"

Automatically, I was interested, that was until Zazu flew down from the tree and landed in front of us, "And that is, young Simba?"

"Oh no-" Simba glared, "-what are _you_ doing here?"

"To watch you cubs of course, but mostly you and your sister!" The Hornbill replied bitterly, "Now where is this really great place, I would really love to hear about it."

All the cubs around us were interested, heck even I was interested but Simba refused to go on... this made me think it was a place we shouldn't be going to.

"Don't worry about it, Zazu." Simba muttered, frowning down at the bird, "I'm not gonna go!"

The Hornbill studied the golden cub closely, but Simba didn't let his guard down. He innocently looked in Zauz's direction, never looking away from his black eyes. The bird nodded and looked over to Shani, "Are you feeling better?"

Shani nodded her head with a little smile and Simba raised his eyebrows, "Why? What happened to her?"

Being a older brother, Simba examined his sister, making sure nothing bad had happened to her and Zazu eyed Cleo, "Just an older cub making fun."

Simba glared at the cubs before him and they all looked over to Cleo. Ha, she's so gonna get hers. She isn't going to be able to get out of this one!

"I didn't! Nala brought her here and I was only looking out for her!" Oh, my gods. She's going to turn this all around on us! "I said that maybe Shani should go home, but I didn't mean anything bad by it!" She smiled down at the younger cub, "Right, Shani?"

The princess stared up at Cleo with wide eyes, not really knowing what to say. She knew the truth, but she also knew that telling the truth would cause more fights. Shani was young, but she wasn't stupid.

Simba looked at his sister and then glared at me! "Nala, why would you bring her here with all the older cubs!"

My jaw dropped, "What? Since when are you Shani's father? Your mom said I could take her here to play with everyone!" Why was Simba being so stupid? I know he's protective of his little sister, but he shouldn't talk down to me about it! "Besides, Cleo's lying! She was being mean!"

"Yeah!" Tama and Kula both agreed, glaring right at him.

"It's true, Simba." Chumvi said nonchalantly, "Cleo was being really mean to your sister."

"No! You were." Cleo growled, "Remember, Shani? They blamed you for holding Nala up."

This time, we all froze. Something among those lines were said, but they were all kidding! "Oh, yeah..." Shani frowned and Simba frowned deeply, "They got mad at Nala 'cus I was too slow and didn't run as fast as the other cubs."

"We said we were kidding!" Malka exclaimed but Cleo shook her head.

Seriously, how did she manage to turn this all around!

"Simba, why would we do that to Shani?" Tojo asked, hoping to reason with him, "Cleo's evil!"

I hoped that this would make him see things more clearly! "If I must say so myself, young Simba..." Zazu began and I was actually very thankful. "This was all Cleo's fault."

The prince glared over to Cleo and her jaw dropped. Simba had to believe Zazu, the bird had no reason to lie to him! "Why are you being mean to my sister?"

"Yeah, Cleo!" Tama grinned, "You're gonna be married to Simba, so she is your future sister-in-law."

Simba made a gagging noise, he hated the fact of marrying Cleo and I did not blame him! "Thanks, Tama..."

"No problem, cuz!" Tama giggled and skipped away, jumping into the waterhole. Kula laughed, following her just as Femi flinched backwards due to the water.

Cleo stared between Simba and I then tears came into her golden eyes, making them sparkle, just before sprinting off the rock and running home. Or... At least that's what we thought.

Zazu sighed and decided to follow, just to make sure she was ok going home and that's when Simba excitedly turned to me.

"Hey, I'm sorry about blaming you." He said softly, looking into my eyes innocently. I frowned but immediately forgave him, only because he didn't know. He wasn't here. "But now that Zazu's gone, I can tell you about that really cool place!"

My ears propped up and I grinned, "Tell me all about it!"

I was definitely looking for new adventure, "It's called _Elephant_ _Graveyard_!" The face that I made was enough to tell him that I was most definitely confused! "It's in the Outlands."

"The Outlands." Chumvi, Malka and Tojo said at the same exact time, their jaws all dropped... but then Tojo was one to speak, "Simba, that place is forbidden!"

"Yeah, because only the bravest lions go there." He spoke with a puffed chest, "If you guys don't wanna go... I totally understand."

He eyed me and my jaw dropped, "I'm brave!" I exclaimed happily, "I'll go-" But then I looked down, remembering Shani. "But... I promised your mom I'd watch her."

Simba frowned just as Tojo and Malka exclaimed, "I'll watch her!"

We exchanged looks and Chumvi grinned, "You guys are only saying that because you don't wanna go."

The two frowned, and Simba laughed, "Alright, Chumvi, you in?"

"Defiantly!" He laughed and looked at me, "What about you, Nala, are you in?"

I hesitated, but in the end, nodded. "Yeah. I'm in."


	5. Elephant Graveyard

ELEPHANT GRAVEYARD**  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Nala POV<strong>

It wasn't made clear how dangerous this place truly was. Just by hearing the name, a shudder would just run through my body, but I wasn't about to tell Simba and Chumvi that I couldn't go through with this. Besides, how bad could it possibly be?

Being a young cub, I am always up for fun and adventure, and disregarding the rules is a given; but then there's times like this that gives me that sickening feeling in my stomach... you know... when you understand that you shouldn't be doing something, but you do it anyway. Well, let me tell you, Simba is notorious for that.

Though, I never complained and whatever my golden companion was up to, I was more than willing to venture out with him.

"I hope Zazu doesn't catch us." Chumvi spoke, his voice sounding rather impish. "Because if he does, my mom will kill me!"

I then thought of my own mom. She was laid back, to say the least, but when it came to my safety and knowing where I am, well, that was a completely different story. Since my dad isn't in the picture, she's quite... well... over-protective and acts like I'm going to disappear at any moment. To be honest, I have never asked her questions about my father or what he was like, I always thought it might upset her.

"Don't worry, Chumvi." Simba grinned, giving that notorious smile he always showed off to the other animals. "Zazu won't have a clue and your mom won't either. We'll be back before anyone has time to realize we're gone."

That I wasn't so sure about, but being away from that bossy little bird made me feel much better and I was able to think a little more clearly.

The three of us moved throughout the Pridelands swiftly. Our fearless leader strutted through them like it was nothing, although, his orange eyes would shift from left to right every so often just to see if anyone were around to catch us. Chumvi wasn't being alert nor watchful, he just smiled and stared straight ahead as if nothing could possibly go wrong. As for me? Well, I was a little more cautious than the other two, but I definitely wanted to just get there already and explore.

After several minutes of being silent Simba finally stopped. I glanced around and noticed that we weren't even remotely close! "Um, Simba..." I started out saying and he frowned, glaring at the ground. "Where the heck are we!"

"I don't know!" He exclaimed, "We should have been there by now!"

My jaw dropped, I was slightly astonished that he had no idea where this place was. With the way he talked about it, it sounded like he went there constantly just to nap.

"You mean to tell me you have no idea where we are!" I growled and Simba innocently smiled. "You... YOU-" I couldn't even finish, the cub had leaped into the air, getting ready to pin me, to silently tell me to shut up and to stop over-reacting, but his plan fell through. Skillfully, I turned it all around and once his back hit the ground, I kept a cream colored paw on his chest. "Pinned ya."

"Hey, let me up!" The golden cub complained, shoving me away. Even if he was being a sore loser, I couldn't help but feel a sense of pride in myself. Pinning was the one thing I was exceptionally good at, but of course I learned it from the best. My mom.

Simba smirked and I caught that for a moment, but this time when he leaped into the air, it did catch me off guard a little. The two of us tumbled down a ravine and automatically, laughter escaped out muzzles. We couldn't help it! And because of the fun we were having, we didn't exactly realize how far we dropped.

"Pinned ya again." While flashing him a smug look, a smile full of confidence resided on my lips just as I watched him glare up at me. He didn't particularly enjoy that a girl was stronger than him, but what can I say? I got skills!

Something, however, did take me and the young prince off guard. A sudden noise from the geyser caused me to jump off of Simba and just as quickly, the prince leapt to his feet, both of our faces stuck in wonder and amazement.

"This is it..." He announced in an awed voice, "We made it!"

Simba moved a little ahead but someone took our attention away from this eerie place. It was a wonder why only the brave lions went here. "Hey, are you guys ok?" Chumvi called from the ravine, his head poking out and watching us with dark, wide eyes.

"Yeah!" The prince replied and gestured for him to follow, "C'mon down, this is the place! We actually made it!"

It didn't take long for Chumvi to respond, the cub immediately slid down the giant ravine, but did it ever so cautiously, and jumped to the bottom when he reached a certain part.

"Took you long enough." Simba smirked and Chumvi shoved his friend with a mirrored grin. Ugh, boys! I smiled as well and followed the leader... Chumvi right behind me.

The three of us were on a ledge of the out lands and as we peered over it, our eyes all focused on the same thing: A large bull elephant skull, and it was nearby!

"Whoa..." We all breathed at the same exact time, Simba and I exchanging glances while Chumvi stared straight ahead.

"It's really creepy." I observed and the prince nodded his head.

"Yeah... isn't it great?"

I smirked and gave him a mischievous look, releasing anything well behaved that resided within me. "We could get in big trouble."

Simba laughed, nodding his head, "I know!"

Chumvi grinned staring at the giant skull, "Ha, I wonder if it's brains are still in there!"

"Well there's only one way to find out, right?" Our mischievous golden companion asked, hopping over the ledge and moving towards the giant elephant skull, "C'mon, lets go check it out."

I beamed, standing slightly behind him, as did Chumvi but he did bring up a good point, "What if it's dangerous, Simba?" Believe me, it wasn't like Chumvi to actually think but with this, I had to agree. "What if there's something in there?"

The prince stared at us with a smug expression, "What could possibly be in there, Chumvi? Do you see how old this thing is!" It wasn't what was left in there... it's what was lurking in there. The Outlands didn't seem like the safest place, "Besides, I walk on the wild side." He smirked and for a moment there I caught his eye, "I laugh in the face of danger- HA! HA! HA! HA!"

Mocking laughter sprung into our ears and Simba's expression quickly changed, probably mirroring something of our own. The cub jumped over to us and the two boys stuck me in front just as three hyenas stammered out, all equally grinning.

"Well, well, well... Look what we have here." The female said, glancing over to her companions with a look of hunger, "What do you make of this, Banzai?"

The male smirked and eyed me, "I don't really care what we make of it, I'm _starving_." Weirdly enough, he glanced behind him towards another male, but this one seemed slightly slower than the other two, "What do you think, Ed?"

Unique and repetitive laughter was all they got from him, but by the way it sounded... the laughter was pure evil.

"Yeah, that's kinda what I was thinkin'." Banzai said and then got in my face, "A trio of _trespassers_!"

"We didn't trespass!" Simba growled and I was happy he began speaking, I sure wasn't able to. "This is my land!"

The hyenas stopped for a moment and all exchanged glances, for a moment, I thought they were going to apologize and leave us alone, but they began laughing. The one known as Banzai hit the ground, practically rolling. Ed followed his lead, and the girl sat down laughing extremely hard. What was so funny about that? The three of us all looked at one another and Chumvi hit both our paws, gesturing for us to move forward.

I hesitated, but all of their eyes were closed so we had our chance to escape.

Chumvi already left us, he ran ahead and Simba nudged me forward, silently telling me that it's ok. See, this is why I felt safe with him. I smiled smugly and the two of us ran away together, easily catching up with the darker cub... but there wasn't much time left to escape. Growls filled the air and my heart beat a little faster, my fur standing to probably it's highest.

"What are we gonna do!" Chumvi exclaimed over to my best friend and he frowned, glancing around and pointed towards an escape route. "Good thinkin' Simba!"

The three of us slid down a giant spine. Simba in front, me in the middle and Chumvi right behind me. Oh, if we make it out alive, this is going to be a moment I never, ever forget!

Seeing there wasn't enough friction to slow us down, the three of us flew off the end and landed on a hill of bones. Simba and Chumvi darted, leaving me behind and I began slipping. Oh no, no, no! Turning my head, I could see the female hyena hungrily grinning as she grew closer to me.

"SIMBA!" I cried out and watched as he turned around, looking horrified to see me slip down the pile of old bones. I screamed but watched as he rushed down after me, at first he extended his paw to try and grab mine, but when the hyena got too close, he growled and extended his claws, scraping her right across the face, drawing blood.

"Come on, Nala! Keep-" He stopped talking, his eyes wide. Right when I turned to see what he was looking at, I found it right away. Banzai was in front of me, abhorrently beaming.

"Hello, beautiful." He acknowledged sarcastically and smacked me right across the face, sending my creamy body off the hillside of bones and onto the cold, dirty ground. The last thing I saw was Simba's horrified expression, and the last thing I heard was his frightful scream.

**Simba POV**

"Nala!" I cried out and found myself shaking. The female hyena recovered from my brave attack, Banzai moved over to me -it was obvious he could care less for the fallen cub- I was the one they wanted. Ed was standing there too, his eyes going in two different directions. My best guess was to get past him.

"Bye, bye sweet prince." The ugly female smirked and just as she almost snapped her jaws around my neck, a voice distracted them.

"Hey, morons!" That was Chumvi, it had to be. They all glanced up and he smirked, pushing giant but somewhat heavy skulls down the hill. Immediately, they parted and I jumped out of the way, climbing up the pile of bones and making it to the dark cub. "C'mon Simba, we have to go-"

I shook my head quickly, "No, we can't! We can't leave Nala!"

Chumvi's jaw dropped, he hadn't seen her fall, the cub probably thought she was right behind me. He glanced over the edge, but the hyenas began running up the bones, snapping their jaws and growling again.

"We're gonna have to!" He exclaimed and began running ahead of me."If she's alive, she'll find us!"

A frown replaced all the anger, stress or relief that was within me. Nala was gone... Was she like... gone gone? As in... you know... dead? I followed quickly behind Chumvi, but it was hard to see anything, my vision somehow had gotten blurry. Was I crying?

The two of us found a cave, where Chumvi ran into first and ran up another spine, jumping, trying to climb the wall so we could get out of this prison. I joined him, but since both of our weight had been too much, we both fell through, hitting the ground with a thud.

The three hyenas made their way into the cave, Banzai began taunting us. "Here kitty, kitty, kitty."

Chumvi and I began shaking, staring with wide and frightened eyes. What could we do? What would my dad do? I got it! While sucking in a deep breath, I produced a nice medium yowl... but it wasn't good enough. Why couldn't I roar like my dad?

All three stopped and smirked, "That's it?" The female sarcastically asked, "Ha! Do it again!"

Again, I tried. but this time, when I opened my mouth, a giant roar echoed off the cave. Their eyes grew wide, and Chumvi and I exchanged glances. Was that me? Nope. That was way too good to be true. A blur of dark golden fur zoomed across the area, swiping and attacking the hyenas.

Dad? Whoa! How did he know we were here!

Nala trotted in after him, smirking at those idiotic hyenas and automatically, my ears stood from my head, happiness filling my body!

"Nala!" I exclaimed and shot over to her. The both of us nuzzled and when I realized things got too awkward, we immediately took a step backwards, clearing both of our throats. I felt the heat rise to my face, possibly blushing a deep crimson underneath my fur and we both released nervous, twin smiles.

"You're ok!" Chumvi grinned, coming up beside me and Nala nodded her head, but I did observe that she walked with a limp when coming in here.

The three of us watched as my dad chased the hyenas out of here and immediately, I saw his face change from anger to disappointment.

"Dad..." I began and he snapped his head over to me, "I-"

"You deliberately disobeyed me!" He growled and my jaw dropped slightly, "We're going home. Now."

He stormed ahead of us and my eyes met the dusty ground, a sense of disappointment reeling within myself.

"Simba, if it helps..." Nala began limping next to me, "I thought you were very brave."

My eyes met hers and quickly my dad turned, picking her up by the scruff of her neck and carrying her back. He knew she couldn't walk at the moment and being a caring father to me, he loved the other cubs as well, treating them like family.

Chumvi eyed me, "I agree with Nala, Simba. You were brave."

"Thanks." I muttered and continued forward.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** :] Tell me what you guys think! Thank you for allllll the reviews and I will check out some of your stories as well, be patient :DDD

Also, I'm most likely taking over a story for Shadow x0. She's my best friend, we literally grew up together, but she's taking an internship and she'll be gone for eight months and most likely will not be writing anymore. The story is called Kingdom of Ashburn: Rise of the Fallen... but I'm going to re-write it and make it my own. She said I could, so :PPPPPP

If you guys don't know what it is, I honestly suggest you check out the first one. _Kingdom of Ashburn: Secrets of Bloodlust_. It's actually brilliant, and don't get all judgy. Yes, it is about TLK and it is pretty much them in human form, but their more than just humans. A lot of supernatural entities move within and it's basically The Lion King storyline -with the characters- and witches, vampires, werewolves and it's an all around good story. Please please please check it out [It's on Shadow x0's profile] and then when people are done reading that one, I will start the next one, making it my own creation but keeping the characters the same :)

Five reviews here people and you shall receive an update :DDDD

LOVE YA ALWAYS,

Meowwww.


	6. Great Kings of the Past

**A/N:** A word you may want to know before reading is _binti_. It means daughter in Swahili.

* * *

><p>GREAT KINGS OF THE PAST<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Nala POV<strong>

Mufasa walked the three of us all the way back to Pride Rock -actually, he carried me- but that's besides the point, I mean, I couldn't walk that well!

The large king gently put me down in front of my mother. Simba and Chumvi rushed to my side immediately, their ears pinned to their heads, hoping to ignore the angered faces of their own mother's. Weirdly enough, I grabbed enough courage to look at everyone. Kula and Tama were sitting together, staring at us with disappointed eyes. Malka and Tojo frowned and looked at the ground, while Shani laid asleep in her mother's paws, and Cleo... she sat with her mother smirking at me.

"Simba." Mufasa's voice bounced off the cave walls and we all looked at him, "Follow me outside."

The prince gulped and looked at me for a moment, his ears down with a frown curving on his muzzle. I gave him an apologetic look, but in the end, he followed his father outside.

"Nala, I'm very disappointed in you." That would be my mom. "How dare you run off like that! Especially when you were the one watching Shani!" A tear escaped from my eyes and she growled slightly, "I don't know if I'll be able to trust you anymore."

What! How could she say that? Of course she can trust me. "But mom!"

"No _buts_." Her stern voice made me flinch, to say the least, my mom was not a pushover. "Trust is a privilege binti, and until you earn my trust again, I have no choice but to follow you or have you tell me where you are at all times. Zazu isn't going to be your babysitter anymore, either I will be or one of our pride sisters."

Her apple green eyes glanced around the den, watching as the lionesses all nodded their heads. I didn't understand why they were all being like this! I didn't do anything wrong, it was Simba who made us go!

"Do you understand?" My mom then asked and I growled slightly, but in the end nodded my head. My guess was that my mom was always going to be a little more stern with me because I didn't have a father. According to Sarabi she used to be a very fun and laid back lioness, but then she became a mom and things changed. Well, let me tell you, when I become a mom, I'm gonna be the complete opposite! "Good."

For a minute, I was taken aback... It almost sounded like she had agreed with me, but then I realized she said good because I let her know that I understood what she was lecturing.

"And as for you, Chumvi!" Monifa growled and the darkened cub immediately sunk into my side, "You're grounded for the week, no playing with your friends and the same goes for you, at all times I will know where you are and someone will be watching. So don't you dare think you can get away with anything!"

"I know, mom." He muttered and as Monifa took another step to yell at her son more, my mom picked me up in her jaws and went over to our sleeping spot.

"You're lucky Chumvi's mom isn't your mother." She said just as she examined my paws closely. When a frown tugged at her lips, I frowned as well. "Why did you go there, Nala?"

Her voice had changed. Before it was stern and angered, now it was caring and exasperating. "I don't know what possessed you to go to that dreadful place!" I wanted to say that it was all Simba's idea, that he's the one who wanted to go in the first place but I couldn't bring myself to say it, "It doesn't even look friendly or normal for that matter." She shook her head, "I just don't understand."

"Sorry, mom." That's all I could say, but with a simple shift of vision, my green eyes caught Cleo's gold ones. The smirk still resided on her lips and anger foamed within my small body and I swear, if you stood close enough, you could probably see the steam! "Oooh, I'm going to kill her!"

My mom's eyes widened, then she looked in the direction I was caught up in and saw Cleo. This frightened her for some reason, "W-why sweetie, what did she do?"

I tore my vision away from that sneaky, mean, bratty cub and observed my mom. One thing about her... when she feels or thinks a certain way, it all goes right to her facial expression. She can't keep up a good poker face if her life depended on it, so now... I desperately wanted to know what she was hiding. It had to do with Cleo... "She's just a brat, that's all. I can't stand her."

My mom sighed with relief and shook her head, "Don't say such things, honey. Cleo may be difficult, but she's still family. In a weird way, we all are family, we're all connected somehow."

I knew that she was getting at. In a pride, we consider each other family. We always have one another's backs through good times and bad, and we care for one another immensely. Although, I heard things can change in the blink of an eye... I hoped that wasn't true. "Yeah, well mom, I just had to be _blood_ related to that! I don't even think she has a soul!"

"Nala!" My mom frowned and shook her head, "Stop it, she's still your cousin and if I were you, I would be very nice to her." She then lowered her voice and I growled after what she said next, "She is going to be future queen after all, she's going to be in charge-"

"Not of me!" I exclaimed and some of the pride looked towards us, but I wasn't loud enough to grab everyone's attention. Monifa was still yelling at Chumvi, making a scene, and my voice sounded like a little mouse compared to her... but those who's attention I did hold were Sarabi, Nefre -Tojo's adoptive mom-, Sheba -Tama's mom- and some of my friends. "Because when that _thing_ over there takes over Pride Rock, I'm out of here!"

Tojo, Tama and Malka laughed... but Kula didn't, instead the light brown cub frowned and not because I made fun of her sister. Normally she would laugh at that, but she didn't want to see me leave. Well, you can't please everybody! Right? Besides, I would be leaving a lot behind too... Like Simba, he's my best friend, but I can't be around Cleo or I might just kill her.

Sarabi and my mom exchanged looks of worry and I growled again, limping over to the opening of the den. "Nala, where are you going?" When I didn't answer, her voice grew louder, "What did I just get through telling you!"

And with no time to spare, I darted. The pain in my body was ignorable, but I bumped right into someone. Stumbling backwards I shook my head and saw Simba doing the same thing. Then our eyes met.

His expression changed to pure excitement and he grinned over to me, "Nala, come on! I wanna show you something!"

My eyes remained wide, but in the end I looked at my mom, innocently smiling, "Uh, mom can I go with Simba."

She glared at me, but her finally eyes met Mufasa's. The king nodded his head and a soft smile spread across his muzzle. The tawny lioness sighed heavily, waving her colorless paw to shoo me away, her voice sounding exasperated. "Go ahead."

"Thanks mom." I said shyly. After I just did, I'm surprised she let me go at all.

* * *

><p><strong>Sarafina POV<strong>

What am I going to do with her? I didn't do this as a cub, I didn't disobey my parents and neither did Kiya! Nala and I may look very much a like, but our personalities were so different.

Already, my daughter was stubborn, assertive and sassy. When she had said she hated Cleo, I thought it was because maybe she had been starting to fall for Simba, but now I realize that Cleo was just not one of Nala's favorite lionesses because the poor girl was an immature brat at times. Although, the Prince of the Pridelands and Nala were inseparable... It was bound to happen sometime.

"Did you see the way Nala reacted when you said Cleo was going to be queen and that she should respect her?" Sarabi whispered over to me and I nodded slowly, "I really don't believe Nala would run off though, Fina, she's young. Thing's will change when she's older."

"Not so sure about that, Sarabi." I admitted bluntly, "Already I can see the kind of lioness Nala is going to be, and if Cleo grows up to be exactly how she is now, Nala may go head to head with her." Mufasa cleared his throat and Sarabi and I both looked at him, "Mufasa, what did Simba want to show Nala anyway?" My bet was that Cleo was fuming that it wasn't her with the prince instead.

* * *

><p><strong>Nala POV<strong>

"Simba, I don't get it. What are we supposed to be looking at?" I frowned staring up at the sky just as Simba had.

He was so excited about this, but I didn't understand why. Of course, Simba got excited over many things but this didn't seem as dangerous as the things he usually wants to show me. "Nala when you look at the sky, what do you see?"

A sigh heaved from my muzzle and I looked, observing the beauty that twinkled within the darkness. "Stars." We stayed in silence and I glanced over to him, unable to contain myself anymore. "Seriously, Simba!" I giggled and shoved him over, keeping a creamy, colorless paw on his chest. "What are you trying to say!"

He laughed and shoved me off playfully, grinning maliciously. "Nala you aren't patient at all, are you?"

"You would know." I shot back with a smirk and suddenly he sat up, "So are you gonna tell me or what?"

Simba nodded his head, "Look at the stars again." I glared playfully again, figuring he was just pulling my leg, "I'm serious!"

His smile began to fade and I realized that he was being somber. Staring up at the sky, my eyes focused on the twinkling beauty and he continued on speaking, "It's said that... the Great King's of the past look down at us on those stars." Whoa, really? "And whenever we feel alone, we need to know that we can look to them and they will guide us." It sounded like Mufasa taught him this, because he was repeating it in an adult manner, but I was still intrigued. "My dad says that when it's his time to go, that he's going to guide me."

He gave off a grin and I was still staring at the stars with an awed expression. "Earth to Nala!" He smirked and waved a golden paw in front of my face. When I shook my head and blinked for the first time in minutes, I coudn't help but feel a few tears escape my eyes. "N-Nala? Are you alright?"

"Simba, do you think..." I frowned deeply, feeling my ears pin against my head. "Do you think my dad's up there?"

Strangely enough, I felt his nose nudge me. I looked into his eyes and he smiled softly, giving me a smug expression. Simba and I were very close, so it never felt weird to have a heart to heart with him, but I couldn't help but feel the little butterflies fluttering around my stomach. "I'm sure he is up there, watching over you and guiding you everyday!"

I smiled, "I hope you're right." The two of us sighed again and he looked up at the stars again. I looked over to my best friend and hesitated, "You know..." I began and Simba looked at me, "Thank you... for today."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, for one smarty pants!" I giggled, then shyly added, "If it weren't for you, I probably would've been dead."

He smiled at me and just as he opened his mouth to say something, we heard...

"SIMBA, NALA!"

That would be the cue that we were out here long enough, and it was time to come in now. Especially since after what happened today.

"So is that what your dad talked to you about?" I asked, and the cub beside me nodded, just as we walked towards the den together. "So that's all your dad said? After Chumvi and I got back we got yelled at! It wasn't even our idea!"

He winked, "Guess I'm just that awesome!"

I laughed and shoved him, but we both jumped when our parents voices appeared again, "SIMBA, NALA! _NOW_!"

"Coming!" We both exclaimed at the same time, and when we got into the den, I decided to be brave, just as Simba had when he saved me from being a hyena snack! I shifted my eyes over to Cleo but quickly looked away when I realized she was glaring at us with sharp eyes. "G'night, Simba." My voice sounded sleepy, but happy.

Simba smiled smugly and nudged me again with his head, "Night, Nala."


	7. Hide n' Seek

HIDE N' SEEK**  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Nala POV<strong>

The next morning, my mom woke me up early, gently nudging me and licking my head, "Nala, wake up."

I groaned and my eyes opened slightly, focusing on her green irises. Her smile spread ear to ear and I could tell she was in a better mood from yesterday, but I was too; ever since Simba and I had that little talk about the stars.

"Today, I want you to observe the hunts."

What? My ears stood from my head as I excitedly jumped to my paws, "Really?"

My mom nodded her head and began moving towards the den exit, gesturing for me to follow behind her. I couldn't help but think she just wanted me with her because of what happened yesterday... but I could be mistaken. Quickly, I picked up the pace, but my eyes caught something.

Tama, Kula and Cleo were standing there as well with the other lioness. Auntie Kiya wasn't there -she never hunts- but Kula and Cleo were standing there anyway with the other lionesses of our pride. Puh, maybe I can catch something small today and show everyone that I can do it! I'll show Cleo that I'm better than her!

"Where are you going?" I turned my head to see a familiar voice and I spotted Simba lounging with Tojo, Malka, Shani and Femi.

"My mom wants me to observe the hunts today." I admitted with a confident grin, "And what are you going to do all day? Sit here and sleep?"

My voice was taunting and playful, he smirked and got to his feet, "No! I was kind of hoping my dad would show me some of the kingdom again today... but he's too busy." I frowned, only because he seemed disappointed, but his ears stood firm and his expression suddenly changed, "But... when you come back we can play hunter!"

I smiled and nodded my head, "Yeah! I love that game!"

Tojo and Malka exchanged grins and Femi nudged her older brother, slightly rolling her periwinkle eyes. Shani got to her paws and moved over to Simba and I, smiling brightly at the both of us, "Can I come too, Nala?"

"Shani, you're still too young to watch the hunts." I said softly and she frowned, "But when you're a little older I'll take you!"

Almost immediately, her expression changed and the young golden cub with flecks of gray giggled. Simba smiled down at his little sister, just before turning back to me, "I guess I'll see you when you get back."

"I don't have to leave just yet."

He pointed a paw to someone behind me. When I turned around, I saw that the hunting party were all staring at me, impatience embedded in their expressions, "I think you do."

I laughed nervously and trotted over to the rest of the lionesses. Tama and Kula grinned at me while Cleo continued to glare, and I swear, right when I stepped past her, she stuck her paw out on purpose to trip me!

Stumbling forward, I glared at the ground but immediately shot my vision over to her. The henna-red cub smiled innocently and trotted past me, wanting to be first, already acting like a queen.

* * *

><p><strong>Simba POV<strong>

"So what happened yesterday, huh huh huh huh?" Malka repeated and nudged me as I joined them again, sitting down. A smirk moved across my muzzle but I kept my mouth shut, "Oh, come on Simba! I wanna know what went down in that creepy graveyward!"

"You wanna know?" I teased and both Tojo and Malka nodded their heads quickly, "You _really_ wanna know?"

Tojo rolled his deep blue eyes, growing slightly impatient. "No, we're just saying we do, but really we don't care. C'mon, Simba! I don't have all day!"

I shot a look over to him, "What? Have to go feed your birds?" My voice was sarcastic but notably playful and Malka and Shani both started laughing just as the copper cub jumped on me, pinning me to the ground, and I glared.

"Not so tough are ya?" Tojo teased and I shoved him off, slightly growling. "Can you just tell us already? We'd ask Chumvi, but Monifa's watching him like a hawk and the poor guy's grounded." His blue eyes shot over to Malka, "Did you see his face when his mom was yelling at him?"

The coral furred cub nodded and mocked him. They all began laughing and Malka added, "I know if my mom yelled at me, I'd take it like a grown lion!"

Femi let out a laugh and looked at her older brother, "Yeah right! If mom was yelling at you, you'd run, jump and hide in the waterhole!"

Malka glared at the pale vanilla cub and I glanced over to Shani who just shrugged. Surprisingly enough, my little sister and I got along pretty well and I remember when my mom said she was going to have another cub, I didn't like that idea, but Shani is my little sister and I'll do anything for her... Well, my dad says I should anyway...

"So are you gonna tell us or what?" Tojo asked and I nodded.

"At Elephant Graveyard, there had to be like... at least ten hyenas and since I'm really brave, I saved Nala's life and Chumvi's!" All of their jaws hit the ground. Sure I exaggerated a bit, but they weren't there. They didn't need to know! "I scared all of those hyenas off and they went running with their tails between their legs. All thanks to my mighty _roar_!"

Malka and Tojo exchanged looks. "Wait, hold on. You can roar?" I nodded proudly and Malka grinned, "Whoa, really?" I nodded again, "Show us!"

"Yup, it was great too and-" My eyes widened, "W-what?"

"Show us the roar!" Malka repeated and immediately I grew nervous... I couldn't do it yesterday, now they want me to show them? Oh crap, what did I get myself into?

Nervously, I laughed. "Right..."

While sucking in a deep breath, I thought... here goes nothin' and let out something that, again, sounded like a yowl. Silence draped over our tiny group and then Malka and Tojo began laughing, actually not only that, they also hit the ground and rolled because of how funny it sounded. "Yeah, well. It sounded cool yesterday! Maybe my voice is broken!"

"You... call that... a ... roar?" Tojo asked between breaths of laughter and I glared at the ground, "How did that scare off ten hyenas? What? We're they deaf?"

"NO!" I growled and Malka laughed too, "You guys are just jealous because I'm braver than all of you!"

That shut them up. Finally.

"Are not!" They both exclaimed, looking slightly offended, and I smirked.

"Are too."

"Are not!"

"Are too."

That could have gone on forever, but Kiya, Kula and Cleo's mom, came over here. She was smiling and sat down next to us. "What are you cubs arguing about?"

"Simba said we aren't brave!" Malka ratted me out, that little- "When we so are!"

"Oh little prince, play nice." Kiya grinned and patted my head, "You don't want to be a royal pain in the butt do ya?"

I raised my eyebrows, but ultimately frowned, "Guess not, but they made fun of my roar!"

Tojo laughed again, "That's because it wasn't a roar! It sounded like an ant screaming for help on the tallest cliff in Africa!"

"Well, I'd like to see what your roar sounds like!"

Tojo stopped laughing, he knew he couldn't roar either... so what the heck was he acting so confident about? His was probably worse than mine seeing he's younger! With that, Kiya sighed and walked away -probably growing annoyed with our bickering... but then I realized something.

"Guys..." I looked around frantically, "Where's Shani?" I didn't even see her leave if she had.

The three looked around with wide eyes.

Femi frowned deeply, "She was just here!"

"She couldn't have gone far..." Malka commented.

Tojo sniffed around, picking up a scent, "Come on! I can find where she is... Let's go!" I guess in his case, nose goes.

* * *

><p><strong>Scar POV<strong>

I placed dropped Shani to the ground in the gorge... she will be the first one I get rid of, the others will leave in due time, but she's the easiest one. The dark-golden cub looked up at me with wide orange eyes... Obviously very confused. Poor thing. She didn't understand, well all of that confusion will go away soon. I did notice something though, my little niece looked very similar to Mufasa... Oh yes, I'll enjoy killing you very much.

"Uncle Scar, what's goin' on?"

"We're going to play a game of hide n' seek, Shani." I smiled and she grinned up at her, her tail swaying back and forth excitedly, "I always played here as a cub, thought it was a good place for it. Besides with those older cubs you didn't seem to be enjoying yourself."

"Oh, yeah I guess so!" Shani said lightly, "I love hanging out with Simba and Nala though!"

I grinned ear to ear, "I bet you do. Now close your eyes and count, I'll hide first."

"Ok!" She giggled and closed her eyes, "One... two... three..."

An orange eye popped open and I growled, "No cheating, Shani!"

"Oh, fine, fine!" She exclaimed and went on, "Four... five... six..."

The counting went on and on and the tiny cub even turned her back to make sure she didn't cheat. Stupid, stupid girl. I smirked and made my way up the cliff to give the hyenas the heads up.

* * *

><p><strong>Nala POV<strong>

"Now, when a lioness hunts. They are to stay low to the ground, but keep an eye on your prey at all times." My mom instructed me, just as she crouched low to the ground, whispering. "Pick one in particular you want to hunt, and stick to it."

With a nod of my head, I did and processed what she told me to do... even if I wasn't going to hunt today, I still wanted to learn. "Then... when they seem fully distracted... you... pounce!" The tawny lioness shot out of the grass, leaving me behind, and moved towards the scared and running prey. Her pride sisters following closely behind, lead by the queen.

A few of them stayed back, to watch us, but they stayed hidden still, just in case something were to mark our path.

"You know, Nala..." Ugh, I knew that voice. _Cleo_. I thought her name with such disgust that it could be the next generations swear word, "When I become queen, that's going to be me right there."

Her pale colored paws pointed towards Sarabi's fierceness, we both watched as she and my mother worked together to bring down the thick wildebeest, followed by Sheba and Twila and some of the other pride sisters. Actually, come to think of it, my mind couldn't even process what just happened because of how annoying her voice is.

"I'm going to be great, just like her." The henna-red cub smirked over to me and my eyes moved away from the prey, and I glared at my cousin, "Don't you agree?"

This time, I smirked. "As long as you don't take after your mom, sure, you'll be great Cleo."

The cub glowered at me, and once my mom retreated back towards us, she smiled down at me, "Now, Nala... What technique did I use to take down the wildebeest?"

Oh no... I thought about it for a moment and my mother raised her eyebrows, staring down at me with wonder. I knew what she was thinking and she was disappointed that I wasn't paying any attention. "You bit into it's neck and took it down from there."

Someone did answer, but it _wasn't_ me.

"Oh, very good, Cleo." My mom commented, "I'm glad to know one of you had been paying attention."

I growled and my cousin smirked, patting my back in a friendly and innocent way, "I got your back, cuz!"

And with that, she moved away from me. Prancing over to Sarabi, whom I noticed, had been teaching her. I growled, actually feeling jealousy move through me. What is wrong with me? Why did it bother me so much that the queen was teaching Cleo? You know what? No, that didn't bother me. What bothers me is the future, because I'd rather die of starvation than go hunting and live underneath the rules of _that_! I couldn't even imagine how Simba would be!

"You seem distracted."

I glanced up at my mom and sighed heavily, "I do?" Of course I do. Because I had images of me shoving Cleo off the edge of Pride Rock stuck in my head.

"My daughter, you are not acting like yourself lately." She licked the top of my head and I frowned, "Yesterday you really hurt me. When you said you were going to leave when Cleo takes Sarabi's place. I guarantee she won't be that bad, and she seemed fine with you today. My best guess is that she wants to be your friend, Nala. Open your heart and give others a chance."

She really was blind, wasn't she?

We watched as the other lionesses brought the food back, and we all moved towards Pride Rock. That was very quick... Usually it took the lionesses a long time to come back, but perhaps they didn't want to risk us being out there for so long unwatched and in the danger zone. Well good, now I can go play hunter with Simba and forget about all of this madness!

"Hey, Nala. You look blue." Kula commented, coming up on my right side.

"Yeah, what's wrong?" Tama asked, coming up on my left.

"Oh nothing, 'sides the fact that your sister's evil" I frowned and Kula giggled, "She hates me! I don't understand-"

"Really?" Kula asked sarcastically, and it took me off guard. I looked at her, obviously Kula knew something I didn't. "Oh come on, Nala... You mean to tell me you don't know why she's acting like that with you?"

Rummaging through my mind, I had somewhat of an idea, but it was wrong. It had to be. "Look, you and Simba are constantly together." Nope, sadly enough, I wasn't.

"Yeah, you're kinda like competition." Tama smirked, "And it doesn't help your case that he likes you a lot more than future queen-zilla!"

"Well we're best friends!" I exclaimed with a frown, "She can have him all she wants when we're older, but right now, he's my best friend!"

I didn't mean that, and Kula and Tama knew it. I didn't want her to have Simba when she was older, mainly because she'd take up all his free time. We wouldn't ever even see each other. Ugh, and their cubs? That is just a nightmare waiting to happen and believe me. I am _not_ babysitting!

"We know you better than you think, Nala." Kula confidently spoke, "You don't want my sister to have Simba. Period!"

"Well, I don't-"

I began to fight back defensively only because I wasn't sure where they were going with this, but Tama spoke to calm me. "Whoa, whoa, whoa! Calm down there, no need to get all angry! None of us want her to have Simba either, do you really think I want to be related to _that_?" She pointed a paw over to Cleo who walked side by side Sarabi, giggling and joking around with the beautiful queen. Pretty much doing what she does best... being a suck up. "I already pity you and Kula! I think Kula's a saint for putting up with that _thing_ and not clawing her across the face every once in a while!"

We all giggled and moved back towards Pride Rock happily. With every step I grew more and more excited, that's until I realized that no one was here. "Um... where did everyone go?" Tama asked, baffled.

I glanced around and shook my head. "No idea. Maybe their at the waterhole." Turing towards my mom, a grin pulled across my lips. "Uh, mom... can I go to the waterhole with Tama and Kula." Someone cleared their throat, and I realized that Cleo was now standing by us. I made a disgusted face... something my mother caught.

"As long as Cleo can go with you." She said sweetly and patted my cousin on the head. "We'll be checking in, so do not go anywhere. Remember, Nala... I'll know if you do, and you'll be grounded, alongside your friend Chumvi."

I grew impatient and rolled my green eyes, "Ok, ok mom! I get it!"

She glared after me, but I turned and raced Tama, Kula and Cleo to the waterhole... only to find it empty. Where the heck are they?

* * *

><p><strong>Simba POV<strong>

We searched the area, but when it got to a specific spot... the scent ended. My worst fear? She got kidnapped... by some rouge!

"Oh no... my parents are gonna kill me!" I began panicing, over and over again I said it and Tojo nudged me, "WHAT?"

"Calm... down..." He said slowly, "You're making things worse! Who knows! Maybe she went back to Pride Rock... or... or maybe your dad or uncle found her. The scent was definitely male... I just don't know who it was who took her yet."

"I don't have time to find out, Tojo!" I snapped, "This is my little sister we're talking about! Imagine if it was one of your stupid birds miss-"

"Simba!" Malka exclaimed, "Isn't that her down there?"

I quickly shot over to the coral colored cub, feeling Tojo and Femi move near me, peering over the edge as well. And there she was. The golden cub moved about the gorge by herself... she looked like she was looking for something. Thank the kings!

Relief formed through my body and I smiled, ready to call her... to ask what she could possibly be doing... but then I heard it. It sounded like... like horses galloping, but there were tons of them. The earth began shaking and Tojo, Malka and Femi all looked at one another, while I continued to stare down at her, frantically searching for the noise.

Shani froze and stared with wide eyes, so I turned in her direction... noticing the heard of wildebeests running her way. "SHANI!" I exclaimed, but she began running... as fast as her little legs could carry her. I mean... I had more of a chance!

"WHAT ARE WE GONNA DO? WHAT ARE WE GONNA DO?" Femi cried and I immediately sucked in a deep breath, unsheathing my claws, and without any hesitation, I quickly moved down the side of the gorge...

"SIMBA WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" That was Malka's terrified voice.

"Simba!" That was Tojo's...

"Oh great kings he's gonna die too!" And Femi's. Only one I needed to hear now would be Nala's... maybe she would have been able to knock some sense into me. Oh, who am I kidding? She'd jump too!

"GO GET MY MOM OR DAD." I cried, and began moving down... down... and then I hit the ground. Dodging the creatures that came my way. "SHANI!" I exclaimed and moved towards where I last saw her. "SHANI!" And then... I saw her hanging on a tree branch, screaming... looking absolutely terrified. "SHANI, I'M COMING!" But what could I possibly do? I'm just a cub... Sure I saved Nala from one hyena... but there wasn't an army of them, marching towards me!

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **_K, so I wanted to keep going... but I thought this chapter was long enough ): I'll continue it next chapter lol. WHAT'S GONNA HAPPEN? DUNDUNDUUUUUUUUN. To tell you the truth, I don't even know. I just make up this stuff as I go lmao ;D_**  
><strong>


	8. The Fault Is My Own

**Authors note: Guys, I'm sorry lol. I've been kind of busy, also juggling two things at once and on top of all that, I had writers block for this story! But I'm back now, I hope... So I hope you guys enjoy this chapter. :] I made it longer than usual due to my leave of absence for a week.**

* * *

><p>THE FAULT IS MY OWN<strong><br>**

* * *

><p><strong>Scar POV<strong>

My plan worked out perfectly, I left the little rodent in the gorge to get trampled, but not only had Shani showed up... Simba had as well. Oh, this was brilliant. Two birds with one stone. If only I could get rid of the king himself today, but that would just be _too_ easy.

Or would it?

A sly smile crawled across my muzzle as my bright green eyes watched the golden cub dodge and run for his little sister.

He weaved in and out of the on coming wildebeests and immediately I growled. What if this idiot cub somehow gets them both out alive? She'll tell them all what I did! No, this could not happen. Simba wasn't strong nor fast enough to get out of this himself!

I could hear the faint screams of Shani as her claws slipped from the tree branch, the smirk replaced any fear I had left. Oh, what was I so worried about? It was impossible for them to survive this. With a simple eye roll, I left the gorge, going to find Mufasa, but I noticed the other cubs were running back to Pride Rock as well.

Oh, no no no. I couldn't have this. These buffoons would just ruin everything.

In no time at all, I ran over to them, cutting them all off. "And what are you _three_ doing?"

My bright green eyes observed the young cubs carefully. The dusky yellow-orange cub with the blue eyes, the one who resembled my beloved nephew quite a bit - what the devil was his name? Oh... I don't _remember_, but his face grew frightened and he stumbled backwards just by my very presence. Hm, I suppose he fears me already... good boy.

The other male cub who had coral colored fur, a black head tuft and ear tufts, stared up at me with wide eyes as well. He didn't look nearly as frightened as his little friend over here and the female cub with the vanilla colored fur and periwinkle eyes looked worried and sick to her stomach. "Something wrong?" I finally asked.

"S-Scar!" The Simba look-a-like managed to say and I raised an eyebrow. Hm, was his name Rojo? Mojo? Pojo? No, no those weren't it... "I-It's Simba and Shani!"

Pretend care absorbed my face and I gasped. "What's wrong with them?"

"Their in the gorge and a stampede is going on!" The female exclaimed, and I frowned deeply. So they did know more than I thought.

"Oh no... Those never end well, we must tell Mufasa." I froze and stared down at the cubs for a moment. "Oh, by the way, what are your names? I drew a blank."

Watching as all three of them glared up at me, I decided to play _'good lion_' "Never mind." And I ran for the _king_. I guess it'll be Mufasa's time to go today as well. Oh my body just jumped with utter excitement! If this all turns out as planned, I will be the new king by the end of the night.

* * *

><p><strong>Simba POV<strong>

Shani's claws dug into the tree branch and I managed to get over to her, climbing up the branch as well. "Just hang on!" I exclaimed and watched as her orange eyes continued to remain wide with fear. If this didn't scar his poor little sister, than she was a lot stronger than he thought she was.

The golden prince grasped her paw with his own, tugging her small body up... but it wasn't working! She was too heavy for him. The dark golden cub slipped from his grasp and a shriek tore from her throat. "Uh oh..." I frowned and my breathing became frantic as I found her paw again, not allowing her to hit the ground. "Shani, use your back claws to cling to the branch too!"

Tears glazed from her eyes and she cried out in a terrified voice, "I can't, Simba! I can't!"

I shook my head, not wanting to take that as an answer. "Yes, you can! C'mon!"

The tiny cub tried, but did not succeed. Almost there... almost- One of the wildebeests came crashing into the dying, old tree, causing it to snap in half. Shani and I flew off, screaming, and landing in two completely different directions.

Skidding across the rough, hot and dusty ground, I quickly jumped to my paws and moved out of the way of the raging wildebeests, frightened not only for her life, but for my own as well. "SHANI!"

She didn't answer.

That worried me.

"SHANI!" I tried again, glancing around and noticed how she looked elevated, pulling herself up onto the ravine. Whew, she made it! Then I realized something... I wasn't going to!

Jumping from side to side, I managed to dodge the oncoming stampede, but how much longer was I going to be able to do that?

In the distance, aside from the heavy hoofs, I could hear my little sister screaming and crying, crying harder than she ever had before. The poor cub didn't know whether I was alive or- or dead, or _what_! Of course, I wanted to assure her that I was ok... but- I couldn't _get_ to her... I was fending for my own life now.

Dodging and weaving, I managed to get to the other side of the gorge, preparing to pull myself up on a rock, but as I was doing so, a wildebeest crashed right into me, and out of instinct, my claws extended and gripped the creature. A scream tore from my throat and I heard Shani's faint shrieks as well.

The wildebeest that I clung too knew that I was there and it kept trying to maneuver it's body every which way just to get me off. It didn't work only because I felt this was my only chance at survival. It kicked, threw it's body left to right, and my claws scraped against it's skin, causing a shriek of pain to escape the creature's mouth. As I slipped closer and closer to the dusty ground, my life quite literally flashed before my eyes... showing me memories of what happened in this short amount of time.

But my eyes finally focused and I found a loophole. A smile of happiness approached my muzzle and then ... I let go.

* * *

><p><strong>Mufasa POV<strong>

"Huh, sire it looks like the herd is on the move." Zazu announced nonchalantly.

Thunderous hooves came into my acknowledgement and I slightly turned, finding that this was very strange. Why would they be on the move now? "Odd..."

Zazu nodded his head, "Ah, yes sire, but perhaps the hunting party got them going. We know how those lionesses don't give up until-"

"MUFASA!" My attention was automatically taken from the horn bill, much to his dislike, and I focused on my brother. "MUFASA!" He exclaimed again, his bright green eyes shimmering with panic, his breathing quite abnormal and quick. "STAMPEDE... IN THE GORGE..." Zazu muttered something among the lines of 'Well thank you captain obvious' but I blatantly ignored him. Especially after the last thing I heard. "SIMBA AND SHANI ARE DOWN THERE!"

My eyes widened and immediately I looked to my major domo. "ZAZU, FLY AHEAD! FIND THEM!"

The bird nodded his head frantically and flew away from my sight, flapping his wings quicker than ever before. I ran, following the direction of the bird and I took notice of Scar following me. "Why would he do this?" I thought outloud and my brother glanced at me, "He knows not to go too far from home!"

"If I may say... Shani was there too."

"Yes, I know that Scar." I growled and my brother innocently blinked, "But Simba was probably the one who took her there!"

I almost thought I caught Scar smiling, but when I fully looked at him, he was doing anything but. It could have been my imagination or just plain old paranoia due to the fact my son and daughter might be trampled.

We got to the gorge without a problem and I took notice to see three cubs from my pride staring and watching overhead. "WHAT ARE YOU THREE DOING HERE?" My voice was stern and the three jumped and looked at me shakily, "GO BACK HOME-"

"But sir!" The girl, Femi, began to speak. "Shani's right there! She's alive!"

Before I could even look, Scar took the lead and peered down the gorge, a look of surprise stitching into his features. I looked down and there she was, crying, shaking, and hyperventilating on an elevated rock that lead to a safe path, I think, but she didn't plan on moving anytime soon. How could she? The poor girl probably just had the image of her brother being trampled.

Zazu appeared and his eyes were wide, struck with pure horror. "I CAN'T FIND HIM! I CAN'T SEE HIM ANYWHERE!"

I gulped and couldn't seem to shake a feeling of emptiness. My son... was dead? No, he couldn't be. He just couldn't be gone! I found that I couldn't talk, tears streamed from my red eyes and down my face.

"Erm, Zazu." Scar's articulate voice came into the picture. "Why don't you bring the other cubs back, hm?"

"YES AND I'LL... I'LL GO BACK FOR HELP!"

"What's the point?" Scar growled with sudden aggressiveness, "Simba's gone, the only one we have to worry about now is Shani and she's right there!"

Zazu's black eyes moved towards me and I nodded my head in agreement. It was true. There as absolutely no point to get the others here if he just needed to get Shani to safety. The bird muttered something else, not very fond of Scar's thoughts, but in the end he obeyed, bringing Tojo, Malka and Femi back to Pride Rock, back to their moms.

"SHANI!" I yelled and watched she didn't responded, she just laid there... "SHANI!" I observed her over and over again, and I sighed with relief once I saw she was still breathing. The poor girl probably grew so upset that she passed out. Sucking in a deep breath, I slowly let it out and looked over to my brother. "I'm going down there to get her. Look out for me."

Scar nodded and then... I jumped.**  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Scar POV<strong>

She's. Alive. The little brat lived and now Mufasa was going to live as well! No. I can't have this. I will not be last in line, I will be first! Too long I've waited for this day and it was not going to be ruined by some idiot cub! I'd kill her in her sleep if I had to, I'd kill them both in their sleep!

Tensing up, I saw Mufasa carefully lowering himself to Shani. Oh, just trip. Fall. DIE ALREADY! Make my life easier.

The 'king' landed on the same rock Shani was on and he carefully lifted her with his jaws. Mufasa's claws extended and he sunk them into the cliff, making me all the more angry. If I don't do something about this, that little brat is going to tell everyone that I put her in the gorge. Knowing Sarabi, she'd believe it. The queen never really did like me, she only dealt with me because I was her mate's brother.

Speaking of which, I watched as he gradually made his way up the cliff and once he reached the top... he couldn't pull himself up any further. Placing Shani on the top of the cliff I raised my eyebrows, observing as his eyes pleaded with mine.

"Brother!" He exclaimed, knowing that Shani was already safe. Now he feared for his own life... Stupid, stupid lion. "Brother, help me!"

His back paws were slipping from the cliff and I watched him struggle a little bit more. Oh, I wish it didn't have to end like this but I have absolutely no choice.

My own claws extended and I slammed them right into my brother's front paws. He roared out of pain and I smirked, watching as his eyes grew wide and fearful.

"Long live the king..."

Mufasa shook his head, pleading with me again, but in the end I did what I thought was best and I pushed him.

Screams of utter terror escaped the _former_ king's muzzle, and as soon as I was going to push a limp Shani off the cliff, I heard a younger scream as well. My eyes widened and I focused, watching Simba. The little rodent... clung to the side of the cliff. He was gradually making his way up, but his orange eyes were watching his father fall right into the stampede.

...How much did he see?

* * *

><p><strong>Simba POV<strong>

No. This couldn't be happening. My dad didn't just fall from the cliff, and he's ok.

_Right_?

I frowned and watched as the stampede continued to grow less and less... until it was completely gone. All that remained was dust and destruction.

Letting myself go, I slid from the cliff all the way down to the gorge. A feeling of exhaustion hit me like a wave but I wasn't going to let it defeat me, seeing I needed to find my dad. I had to know he was ok.

"DAD!" I coughed and glanced around. Where would he be? Where did he fall?

I wasn't so sure where... an ocean of wildebeests swallowed him and I couldn't see a thing!

"DAD!" Yes, I did try again, but it was useless. He never answered back, but then I heard something. It sounded like hooves galloping hard against the ground. Stupidly, I asked. "Dad?" Thinking it was him, but how foolish was I? Of course that wasn't him. My dad couldn't have made that noise; but then, to my horror, I saw something I wish I never had to see.

A body laid there, unmoving... not breathing. It had a luxurious, thick, rich red mane. Golden body... and it was a lion. Well, not just any lion. That was my own father, the king of the Pridelands.

My frown deepened as I slowly moved over to him. Now that I can see more clearly, blood poured from his head... Well, nothing our mandrill couldn't fix, right? "Dad?" I asked again and nudged him. "Dad, c'mon... you gotta get up." He didn't budge. "Dad..." I could hear my voice choking up. "We gotta go home!"

Again, he laid lifeless and from there on I knew. What he told me yesterday... about death and the great kings of the past. He was now one of them.

Shaking my head, I pulled on his ear... just to see for sure, but then it resulted into moving away from him and searching for a single creature. "HELP!" I exclaimed, looking around. "SOMEBODY!" No one was around and I could hear my own echo... mocking me. "Help..."

Tears flooded from my eyes and I didn't care who saw me cry.

Unwillingly, I crawled over to my dad and nudged his paw upward so that I could move under it. This was going to be the last time I could do this and I was scared! Scared out of my mind, I- I didn't know what else I could do!

Something heavy thudded to the ground and then I heard a voice. "Simba."

My eyes widened and I turned to see a blurred Uncle Scar... probably because of the tears.

He seemed very hesitant but then added, "What have you done?"

What did _I_ do? "I-I didn't do a thing!" I exclaimed, shaking my head. "I was in the gorge trying to save myself and then I heard a scream... I- I-" More tears flooded from my eyes. "I DIDN'T MEAN TO!"

"Sh, sh, sh... of course, of course." He took me away from my father, wrapping his own paw around me. It felt comforting, but something definitely felt off as well. "No one ever means for these things to happen." He paused, "But the king is dead, and so is your _sister_."

Shani? She's dead too? My eyes widened and I observed her limp body, lying on the ground away from us. That must have been what my uncle dropped before talking with me. Staring at her, I couldn't make out anything else... but my uncle said it himself, they were both dead and it's all _my_ fault. I couldn't save Shani and my father came to save me, or both of us, and he died too. I murdered my own family. A twinge of guilt squeezed my heart. Something unsettling stirred in my stomach, making me want to vomit.

"I didn't mean for this to happen!" I repeated, unable to get it through my head. "I tried to help her! I- I tried to save her. I saw her get on top of the rock but she... how is she dead? I saw that she was completely safe! A-And my dad, he... he-"

Uncle Scar sighed quickly, shaking his head. "Simba, Simba, Simba. Your father and I both saw it happen. Shani spotted you climbing up the cliff and when she tried to go after you, thinking you were leaving her, she slipped from the rock and got trampled. Your father tried to save her as well, his last words from his mouth was something among the lines of _'how stupid of Simba to let her see him'_."

M-My father thought I was stupid?

"He said you knew that Shani didn't know any better and would follow you. He was very disappointed in you."

He was disappointed? But... this wasn't my _fault_... Was it?

"I can't even imagine what your mother is going to think."

I sniffled and shook my head. This was all too much to take in, my mind was all foggy and I found that I couldn't even think straight! "W-What am I going to do?"

Uncle Scar tensed up a bit, his bright green eyes widening. "Run away." He announced and my eyes grew just as wide. The tears suddenly stopping. "Run, run away and _never_ return."

Was that smart?

My mom always told me to never run away from my problems because it'll be there no matter what later on. Well, I guess I needed to this time, seeing she'll hate me because of what I did. Thinking about that... it hurt. Actually, just knowing my father was disappointed in me before getting dying hurt... knowing my sister wanted to follow me because she didn't know any better pained me too. This was all my fault and I just wish I could go back in time and take it all back.

Without any hesitation whatsoever, I bolted, trying to forget about the pain that harbored inside of me. What else could I have done?

I bet if I walked back over to Pride Rock, my mother wouldn't ever talk to me again. No one would. Not even Nala and she was my best friend!

Skidding to a stop, I looked all around me, observing how high the cliff walls were. How was I possibly going to get away from all this? Suddenly, something else grabbed my attention. Growling.

I turned and noticed the same three hyenas from the Elephant Graveyard... they were here, back for revenge.

"Not so tough alone are ya!" The female exclaimed and I began running again, extending my claws and climbing up the wall until I reached a gap.

Slipping through, I saw the male's claws get extremely close to me, but when he failed to claw my back, he growled and I continued to run and I ran until I knew I couldn't anymore.

My orange eyes settled on a steep cliff and just at the bottom were vines and thorns. Oh man, I can't go down there! I'll get myself killed for sure!

Turning away from the cliff, I then saw the three hyenas bolting from around a corner, angrily and hungrily snapping their jaws at me.

No, I had to go down there. It's either that or get eaten and I wasn't about to do that.

Turning back towards the cliff, I took in a deep breath, closed my eyes and let myself fall. At first my stomach dropped and it was a complete free fall, but ten my back hit the hard cliff side and I began tumbling down, screaming and wincing, until finally I felt thorns in my side.

I glanced upward, ignoring the pain, and saw the male hyena was in the lead. Were they that desperate to kill me? Why? Instead of laying there, I continued to keep moving. There wasn't a point to. I should have just let them eat me alive, I did deserve it after all because by being an idiot, I killed my own father and sister... but something told me not to. Something deep inside me pushed for me to keep going, and that's exactly what I did.

Despite the scrapes and thorns, I was able to actually make it out alive and into the hot, desert. Voices echoed through my ears and I could tell it was the male hyena. The one who didn't have trouble speaking. "YEAH! DID YOU HEAR THAT? IF YOU EVER COME BACK... WE'LL KILL YA!" And the echo wasn't only throughout the land, but in my ears and mind as well.

* * *

><p><strong>Scar POV<strong>

Mufasa was gone, Simba was gone.

There was no doubt in my mind that those hyenas finished the job this time. They were starving and Simba wasn't in any physical state to keep running. He was exhausted from three things: Crying, thinking that he killed his father and sister, and clinging to cliffs, trying to pull himself up to safety. Oh yes, I'm quite sure that could take an emotional tole on someone so small.

Me, however, I felt good. Like an entire weight has been lifted off my shoulders.

Nothing could ruin this day, absolutely nothi-

Coughing was all I heard next and it rudely _interrupted_ my thoughts. Shani laid there, breathing in the dust and shaking her head quickly. Ah yes, the little princess who lived. Well, I have a brilliant idea, that is if she goes along with it.

"Shani, Shani, Shani." I began and her orange eyes looked up at me, "Are you feeling bett-"

"You..." The dark-golden cub began and shook her head. "Why, why did you leave me in the gorge, Uncle Scar, you knew how dangerous it is!"

Oh, so she did understand more than I thought. Hm, well I suppose I shouldn't underestimate a cub's thinking ability. "Ok, look here, girl." I grabbed her by her ear and she winced as I slid her over to me, not being very gentle. "You're going to listen and listen good." The cub whimpered and cried. "Your father and brother are dead, now I suggest you do as I say before you end up the same way. Understood?"

She didn't speak, the stubborn little lioness refused to.

Growling, I extended my claws, raising my paw high in the air. "I said... _understood_?"

The cub shook with fear but in the end nodded her head.

"Good. Now. Naturally it is your position to assume the throne after the ones before you die, but you aren't going to take the throne, are you Shani?" The cub shook her head, "Very good. After all, why would you want to take something that was so precious to your father and brother after you practically killed them both?"

Her eyes widened. "I didn't kill them. You almost killed me-"

"Yes, but they saw you here and tried to save your life. Don't you remember, or did you hit your head too hard?"

Shani didn't answer.

She just frowned and I smirked. "I'll keep it our little secret if you keep mine. You see, lions like me... we have no remorse, but little lionesses like you do, you couldn't possibly replace Simba or Mufasa. But this way... no one would have to know that you killed your own family and I can keep you alive, perhaps raise you like one of my own."

The dark-golden cub nodded her head and I grinned again. "_Excellent_."

Besides, what on earth was I so frightened about? She needed a mate. There was no way a pride could survive without a strong male lion.

* * *

><p><strong>Nala POV<strong>

Kula, Tama and I walked back to Pride Rock, listening to Cleo talk about how great Sarabi was when hunting, and how she was going to be just like her, then the brat began talking about what things she will change when she's queen. Tama growled at the ground, and I felt an eye roll coming on. Finally, Kula crouched low to the ground, getting ready to pounce, but my mom and Auntie Kiya ran over to us, panic stricken in their eyes.

Immediately, the caramel colored cub straightened out, giving her mom an innocent smile. Kiya ignored it and my mom began speaking, "We need to get home. _Quickly_."

"Mom, what's wrong?" I knew something was astray just by the way she was acting. The tawny lioness and her younger sister began moving ahead, leading the way back to Pride Rock... they weren't going as fast as they normally had and they had a protective awareness about them. "Mom!"

Trotting next to her, I stared up at her worrisome face, "Can you please just tell me-"

"Nala." I jumped because of how stern her voice sounded, "Please." That meant she wanted me to shut my trap... Strangely enough, I listened, but only because my instincts told me to.

Glancing behind me, I saw Tama and Kula looking very worried, their ears pinned right to their heads. Cleo, however, didn't seem troubled, just confused. Wow, for once, my cousin actually looked normal.

Unfortunately, we approached Pride Rock and I saw a group of lionesses hovering together, hunched over... pain absorbed in all of their expressions. I stopped dead, freezing completely and glanced over to Kula and Tama who came up on my sides. "What's going on?" I managed to speak... why were the lionesses so sad? Then, again out of instinct, I scanned the group of animals... Spotting Shani, Tojo, Chumvi, Malka and Femi but... Where was Simba? "No..." I whispered and my mom stopped, gesturing for me to continue following her.

I couldn't move.

Kula, Tama and Cleo began walking again. They didn't understand what I was looking at, they weren't watching for him. Actually, it hadn't fazed me either... perhaps he's in front of his mother instead of next to her, but where was Mufasa and why was Scar so elevated? It was as if he'd give a speech...

"No..." I whispered again and shook my head, backing up. Auntie Kiya got to the circle of lionesses first, pulling Kula and Cleo close to her. Sheba, who stood next to a crying, devastated Sarabi, grabbed Tama, licking her head and crying softly. The queen was Sheba's little sister... I could imagine, if what I'm thinking of is correct, this would effect her too. After all, Simba was her nephew...

My mom knew something, probably the same thing I knew, and when she noticed I hadn't followed my friends, her teary eyes scanned the area frantically for me... only to find that I never left or moved an inch.

"Nala..." Her voice was broken, but she moved over to me. I just kept shaking my head, over and over again... telling her I did not want to go over there, but she picked me up by the scruff of my neck, going against my requests.

"So nice of you to join us, Sarafina." Scar acknowledged my mom, and she stiffened. I don't understand why but I could feel the anger radiating off of her for that split second... then reality checked back in. My mom placed me down, next to her two front paws and then stood protectively over me.

"Right..." Scar muttered, his bright green eyes scanning the area for a moment. Quickly, I looked around as well, but for Simba... for Mufasa... except they weren't there. They were no where to be found, _he_ was no where to be found. "Mufasa's death was a terrible tragedy, but to lose Simba-" At first I thought he was lying, but when he went on... I realized that he wasn't and that would have been one sick joke. "-who had barely begun to live... For me it is a deep _personal_ loss."

That was it, I shook my head over and over. No, he wasn't dead... He couldn't be dead! My best friend? No way, he'll come running back, smiling right along Mufasa.

I glanced to the right, my vision was blocked by saddened lionesses, but I could still somewhat see... and Simba wasn't there. Tears flooded from my eyes and I have never cried so hard in my life. For a moment there, I almost forgot how to breathe and the pain in my chest hurt most of all. My heart clenched so tightly and sunk that I thought I wouldn't make it to tomorrow.

"So it is with a heavy heart that I assume the throne." A sickening feeling settled in the pit of my stomach and it refused to move. Why couldn't Shani of taken the throne? She was next after Simba! Not that there's anything wrong with Scar, but sometimes I don't understand what's going on in his head. "Yet, out of the ashes of this tragedy, we shall _rise-"_ Laughter rippled through the thick air and I found enough courage to wipe my eyes and look up... to see hyenas slowly coming onto our land... Our home. Evil grins absorbed their distorted faces and we all gasped, unable to embrace it. Why would Scar want the hyenas here? They tried to kill us!_ "_-To greet the dawning of a new era... in which lion and hyena come together, in a great and _glorious_ future!"

The newest king jumped onto Pride Rock, proudly making his way to the edge where Mufasa once stood. Scar roared, though, it was surrounded by the sinister laughter of hyenas and I took notice that none of the lionesses roared back. They were all way too shocked and disturbed, I didn't blame them. How dare he put hyenas on our land! Mufasa wouldn't of wanted this! Simba wouldn't of wanted it either!


	9. Truth and wonders

**Guys, I can really use your support :'D when I take over my friend's story. So if you can give me reviews, it would be greatly appreciated! Again, sorry for the wait. I've been trying to write my other story that i'm taking over for my friend, and I'm trying to make it good :] You guys like Vampires, witches and werewolves? lol**

* * *

><p>TRUTH AND WONDERS<strong><br>**

* * *

><p><strong>Simba POV<strong>

_I think he's still alive..._

A groan escaped my muzzle, what the heck's going on?

_Poke him again, see what happens!_

Am I dead?

Regrettably, I opened my eyes and found myself staring into a pair of excited light brown eyes. This resulted in a scream to come out of my mouth and a scream to come out of hers.

Jumping to my feet, I moved away from the group of lions and lionesses, keeping my ears trapped to my head. Who were these animals? I have never seen them before in my life! Huh, maybe I was dead. Maybe I'm in the stars, but... where was my dad?

My father...

My sister...

That same heartbreaking feeling washed through my body, leaving my heart to squeeze and move to my throat. No, I wasn't dead. The pain formed me to realize it.

"Hey, it's ok." An adolescent male lion spoke softly, a warm smile approaching his muzzle. "Are you lost or somethin'?"

I blinked and looked at everyone else... it was a pride full of cubs? This isn't right... where were their families?

"What's going on over here?" a Deep voice made me jump and I quickly hid behind the girl cub, the one I saw first. She had honey colored fur and light brown eyes, already, I could tell she was very friendly and pleasant to be around, but that's it. I didn't even know her name and I was ready to use her as a shield.

"Dad." The one adolescent cub, who didn't speak to me yet, spoke and his brown eyes looked over at me. "We have a newcomer."

The big lion's blue eyes shot over in my direction and I felt myself begin to shake. He had pale golden fur, a ginger mane, a white chest, muzzle, and paws; overall he seemed very intimidating because not once did he smile. His face was completely serious... he almost reminded me of my dad, just a little meaner.

"Name." It wasn't even a question... more like a demand.

I shook and he rolled his blue eyes, growing rather impatient. "Boy, give me your name!"

"S- Simba!"

I stammered, and the one adolescent, who claimed to be this lion's son, started snickering. "Nuru." The lion commanded and the adolescent quickly stopped and looked at the ground, smirking. I glanced over to him and noticed that they did have similar facial features, and any stranger could tell that he was his son, but their colors were different. Nuru's fur had more of a sandy desert color, cream colored paws, muzzle and underbelly, the only color they had in common were the bright blue eyes. "Simba, huh? And where are you from?"

Lie. It isn't like I could go back anyway. I killed my own family... my father, my sister... Uncle Scar specifically told me to leave, that he'd take care of it and it was are little secret.

"No where..."

The lion growled and glared down at me, immediately, I tensed. "Where are you from... _Simba_?"

"T-The Pridelands!" Well, hey. I didn't say _where_ in the Pridelands.

Now he seemed taken aback and the lion stared at me with a surprised expression. "King Mufasa's boy?"

_Dammit_.

"No!" I exclaimed and the lion practically jumped from my sudden outburst. "No, I'm not. I was just in a small pride in the Pridelands, I uh-"

"You're lying." He growled and I immediately shut up. "Mufasa is your father, isn't he?"

My ears drooped and I frowned, looking at the ground. "_Was_... my father."

There was complete silence. The intimidating lion before me exchanged looks with his son and Nuru frowned, giving me an apologetic look. They knew what I was getting at and somehow these lions knew my father. The adult male, and their leader I'm assuming, moved next to me with a softened face, placing a comforting paw on my back. "This is probably the last thing you want to talk about, but, what happened to him, kid?"

I sucked in a deep breath, observing all the eyes around me... staring. It's funny, I made a promise to forget who I was, but I wasn't making any progress with it. "He died... he-" Tears brimmed the corners of my eyes and I let out a shaky breath. "He... was trying to save-"

That was it. My voice broke, the tears escaped... My throat felt tight and I just couldn't talk anymore.

"Is this why you left?" The lion asked, but I didn't even nod or shake my head. That isn't exactly why I left. "You do understand this wasn't your fault, right Simba? Running away isn't the answer."

"Well, that's where you're wrong." I declared softly. "It is my fault. My father died trying to save my sister because I was trying to save myself, I- I thought she was fine but she saw me and thought I was leaving her and she slipped and-"

I shook my head and all the cubs frowned around me, even Nuru, the tough adolescent lion, teared up a little.

"Simba, accidents happen." The lion said and gave me a smile, something I wasn't used to, then I realized this lion wasn't so bad, he was actually kind of nice. "I don't know why you would run away from something like that. Wouldn't your mother want to know what-"

"That's the thing." I frowned, my heart giving a small clench. "Before my dad died, he said how much of a disappointment I was, how _stupid_ I was." Saying those words did hurt, believe me, but I had all this time to process it. "My mother would just hate me, I can't go back... my uncle told me if I ran, he'd take care of it."

"_Scar_?" The lion growled, suddenly turning angry.

My eyes widened and I nodded. "Yeah, my uncle Scar... Sorry sir, but... how do you know my dad and uncle?"

He gave me a wry laugh, still angry that I brought up my uncle's name for some reason, maybe they used to be friends... Nuru growled at the very thought of it as well, however, the others seemed very confused. "I know more than just your father and _uncle_, kid. Believe me." I raised my eyebrows in surprise and the leader of this tiny pride sneered. "That uncle of yours is a sneak. Don't think you can trust him for _one_ minute."

Wait, _what_?

"He screwed you over."

"No..." I breathed and shook my head, getting a tad angry. "My uncle's family! He wouldn't do that to me!" My uncle was the only one protecting me if anything! How could this lion say such things, he didn't even know us! Or at least, he didn't know us that well. "You weren't there! You didn't see what happened!"

"And I'm sure if you saw the whole thing you wouldn't be blaming yourself either." The lion growled and I shut up immediately. What was he getting to? "Look, kid. I don't know how to explain this any easier way than to say your uncle is a bad lion. He always has been, always will be."

My jaw dropped. "You're wrong!" I didn't even know this lion and I was yelling at him... but you don't mess with my family! "My uncle was quiet, but he was great! He's a good lion! Look, I don't know what kind of beef you have with him, but don't go around saying stuff that isn't true! It isn't nice!"

The lion rolled his light blue eyes and glared down at me. "Who told you that your father thought you were stupid or a disappointment?"

"... Uncle Scar."

"Does that actually sound like something your father would say about you? Would King Mufasa call you _stupid_? Call you a _disappointment_?"

Something in my mind told me no, but I backed up my Uncle as much as I could. After all he deserved it. He _helped_ me! "My dad did say I disappointed him last night when I went to Elephant Graveyard." The lion raised his eyebrows. "He was really angry with me and-"

"Why did you go to Elephant Graveyard?"

Well, that was a little off topic... but ok. "My Uncle Scar told me that only the bravest lions-" I stopped dead and the lion smirked. "No! No, my uncle told me about it, but he told me not to go! He said to keep it a secret that I know so he wouldn't get into trouble for telling me about it!"

"That's because he didn't want to be at blame for putting you to your own death you thick headed baboon!" I frowned and the lion jumped on a fallen tree trunk peering down at me. "He wanted you dead, kid. He wanted the whole royal family dead. The only one he kept alive was Sarabi because she isn't of royal blood! She's a female. A female cannot lead a pride, only a male can."

"...Who are you and how do you know so much about my family? "

I had to admit this was strange. He knew a lot, possibly more than I have. I suddenly didn't care about my uncle right now, all I wanted to know what what the heck is going on.

"Never mind that." He growled, then something strange washed over his face. A look of wonder. "The cubs at the pride... Who were they? Are there any boy's left?"

Weird question, but he was a weird lion. "There were three boy's... four including me. Why?"

"Because again, your beloved uncle, the one you love so much, started killing all the male cubs in the pride. This was before you were born and it looks like he couldn't find someone else to blame."

I winced, frowning. "Blame?"

"Sure! He blamed _me_ for the killings of two male cubs and a couple more cubs before then!" I dropped my jaw. He was apart of their pride before? "Your father then thought that I was killing all the male cubs and with the new cubs on the way he didn't want me around. Scar told me that if I told them the truth, he'd kill my son!" I shifted my vision over to Nuru, who frowned and looked at the ground.

I felt like I just stepped into an alternate universe... everything was so flipped around.

"So I left with my son, left everything behind including my mate and his mother, and we started our own life here."

"My uncle... killed male cubs." I felt sick... and I felt even worse when I realized something else... "My uncle... killed my dad... my sister, and tried to kill me." The lion nodded his head and I felt as if I could throw up. But then why did he tell me to run away? He just... let me go, surly he'd know I'd come back- no, he didn't let me go... He probably sent those hyenas after me! It was the same ones from Elephant Graveyard!

"I'm sorry... I know this is a lot to take in, but you must know the truth."

I panted and felt the heat rising to my face... Yeah I probably was going to vomit. "W- Why?" I managed to choke out.

"So you aren't _harboring_ this guilt for the rest of your life, so you don't think your father's last words was that he thought you were _stupid_ or that he was _disappointed_ in you." The entire jungle looked like it was spinning. "And so... When you return, it'll be easy for you to take him down."

_WHAT_?

My eyes widened and I lost it. What seemed to be out of no where, I got sick and threw up in the grass next to me.

A female cub, the same one I saw first, jumped away and exclaimed, "EW!"

* * *

><p><strong>Nala POV<strong>

"I CAN'T BELIEVE THIS." Cleo growled, pacing the area while Tama, Kula, Femi and I watched her with raised eyebrows. "SCAR'S KING. HE'S KING!"

"Yeah, good job Cleo. Now can you tell me what color this is?" Tama pointed towards a tree that had green leaves all over it. Kula snickered, knowing she was being sarcastic... I did too and normally I would have laughed, but this time I was just too depressed to. "Seriously, relax Cleo. You're bugging me."

"No you don't understand." The henna red cub said through gritted teeth. "I was supposed to be the next queen! ME!"

Tama's jaw dropped and she growled, getting in Cleo's face. "My cousin just got killed and you're worried about being the next queen?" The other cub said nothing, and I was glad that Tama said something about this because if she didn't... I would have. I was in no mood to deal with my annoying cousin and her bratty, selfish ways. "See, this is why you and Simba would have never worked! You're a greedy little monster who only wanted to become royalty! Love wouldn't have even crossed your mind with him!"

"Of course I don't love right now, I'm only a cub." Cleo shot back with a smirk.

I growled, tears forming in my eyes, and I stood up from next to Kula, glaring my other cousin down. "I love and I'm a week older than you! I love my mom, my aunt, Sarabi, this _pride_, and I loved Mufasa but more importantly I loved Simba, because he was my best friend! And my mom told me it was ok to love my best friend and not have it be romantic!"

Tama smirked and shot a look over to Cleo, who's mouth hung open from my sudden outburst. I panted with anger that just radiated off of me. How dare she say such things in front of me! Oh... I hope she chokes on a wildebeest.

"Hey, guys." Chumvi joined us, a frown stitched to his lips. I shot a look over to the other cubs and noticed that the other two were right behind him, looking the same exact way. Since the accident yesterday, we were all like this... except for Cleo. "What are you guys doing?"

"Nothing." Femi admitted darkly, frowning and placing her head on her paws. "Absolutely nothing."

Cleo sat down and stuck her nose in the air, and I glared at her, that is until Chumvi spoke up. "Cleo, why do you always sniff the air? Do you smell something good?"

The cub immediately shot a look at Chumvi, baring her teeth and I laughed. I mean I actually laughed... there was nothing fake about it!

"Where's Shani?" Femi frowned and kept her periwinkle eyes on the ground. "I haven't seen her since yesterday."

"I think she's with her mom." I admitted lightly, looking around the pride for the lionesses, avoiding all hyenas as much as possible. However, there were constantly lionesses watching us, just not the ones we wanted to speak with. "Somewhere..."

"I don't blame auntie Sarabi for wanting her with her right now." Tama commented with a sigh of sadness. "I just can't believe he's gone. It's all so unreal to me."

No kidding.

"Let's just look at the positive, huh?" Malka was right. We should be looking at the positive and the positive only, but that was so hard to sometimes... especially when someone from our group had passed on."Like.. ok I got it! Let's play a game!" We all looked at him with uninterested eyes. "Hunter! You guys love that game!"

"No thanks." Kula chimed in, shaking her head. "I'd rather not... We were supposed to play that with Simba yesterday. It's kinda giving me a bad vibe now."

We all shuddered and Tojo frowned looking at the ground. "This isn't fair."

"You're right, it's not." Tama replied, nodding her head and nudging her friend. "But no one told us life was fair to begin with. We gotta take the good with the bad if you know what I mean, sure one of us is gone and it hurts... but we still got each other!"

Yeah, well in my eyes... the wrong animal was taken. I shot a look at Cleo, ohhhh if only they could hear my thoughts. I have a feeling Tama would have been rolling on the floor!

"Cubs." I looked up and we all froze, staring into the face of our new king. Scar. "Have you seen Shani?"

I frowned and shook my head, everyone else did too. Why was he looking for her? Ok sure, that was his niece but... he never had anything to do with her before. Why now? "I haven't seen her Scar." Then I asked the dreaded question... "Why?"

He tensed, his bright green eyes narrowing down into my own. "No reason, Nala. Learn how to mind your own damn business."

My jaw dropped and I watched him leave, walk right into the den, some hyenas following after him... badgering him about something. "What the heck was that all about?"

Tama frowned and shook her head, "No idea, Nala... but I don't feel right about any of this."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I decided to mix the first lion king with the 2nd :] So Simba knows about Scar... I'm sure you can guess who that lion in the jungle is, and he's going to train Simba to fight and take Scar down when he's older, however we aren't sure if Simba fully believes or not. <strong>

**But, what does Scar want with Shani? Hmmm. :D**

**5 or more reviews people. That's the deal.**


	10. Strengh and Pain

STRENGTH AND PAIN**  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Shani POV<strong>

I sat by myself at the waterhole, peering into my own reflection. What did I actually see? A sad lioness cub who killed her own father and brother.

What have I done?

Tears flooded from my eyes and I cried and cried, shaking my head and hearing drops of my tears hit the water, making a slight splashing sound. Why did they have to die? Why did this happen to me?

Why, why, why. That was always the best question to ask when you didn't understand something, but this time, I truly wanted an answer. If only there were some way to tell my mom the truth and not get killed by my uncle.

...But, what would I tell her? That I killed my family? She'd hate me, and then I'd have absolutely no protection!

"Shani." I turned and saw my mother standing there. She wasn't smiling, but she held a paw out, silently telling me that she wanted me next to her. I complied and the beige lioness frowned deeply. "You shouldn't be out here by yourself, darling. I told you that. It's dangerous now."

Not for me it isn't... Scar and I had a deal, I guess... but that was about to be broken. I had to tell her the truth, no mater what the consequence is.

"Mom, I have something I wanna tell-"

"SARABI!"

We both turned and I saw Scar standing there, snarling, his bright eyes peering into my own. "YOU AND YOUR HUNTING PARTY MUST GO HUNTING AGAIN."

My mother's jaw dropped. "AGAIN?"

"YES, AGAIN. THERE ARE MORE HYENAS, AND THEY NEED MORE FOOD." The king growled and stalked over to us. "I'll just take this little one back over to Pride Rock." I saw that look and began shaking. My mom seemed hesitant and when she opened her mouth to argue, he easily cut her off. "Sarabi, you do not want to disobey me."

He was right about something... she shouldn't disobey him, who knows what he'd do and I couldn't lose someone else. "I'll be fine, mommy."

She looked down at me with wide eyes and I nodded reassuringly. "Well, alright. Scar, please take good care of her, I don't want her near those hyenas-"

"SHE'LL BE FINE, NOW GO."

Quickly, my mom bolted from her spot, going to get the rest of the hunting party, and I refused to look at Scar. I couldn't make eye contact with him, I was too scared. Roughly, I felt his jaws clap around my neck and he carried my shaking, whimpering body back to Pride Rock, where the hyenas snapped their teeth together, as if wanting to get at me and tear my small body apart.

Once we got in the den, Scar roughly dropped me to the floor and I let out a small "Oof!" still refusing to look at my uncle.

"You were going to tell her." He growled and I shook again, what was he going to do? "You were going to tell your mother when I specifically spoke of the consequences."

I stayed quiet and he growled a, "Why?" When I didn't answer, he moved over to me, circling me like a shark. "Now I'm afraid I have to kill you..."

"NO! YOU PROMISED MY MOM YOU WOULDN'T!"

There. I used my voice, but he wasn't happy about it.

"Like I care what your mother thinks." He spat and rolled his eerie green-yellow eyes. "If I cared, then I wouldn't have killed your father and brother!"

Hearing those words made my heart clench and I immediately wished that I were fast asleep next to my mom and dad, close by my older brother again. I would give anything just to see them again!

And I was about to...

As Scar lifted his paw in the air, getting read to end my life, I made no complaint. Not even a whimper of fear escaped my muzzle.

"Huh." The newest king froze and slowly lowered his paw. "Perhaps there _is_ something else I can use you for."

* * *

><p><strong>Simba POV<strong>

"Simba, are you feeling better?" The same female cub, with the honey colored fur, from earlier asked me, but I never answered. I was trying to wrap my mind around the fact that my uncle was a crazed lunatic who needed to be stopped. "Uh, Simba?" She jabbed my front leg gently and I glared at the ground.

"Ema." Their leader's powerful voice echoed through the jungle and the cub instantly stopped badgering me. "Leave him be, he had a lot to take in today."

She nodded and left, joining the gray female cub and the black male one. Both of their eyes settled on me and I looked at them, observing their curiosity level, but abruptly my mood changed and I shook my head, coming to a strict conclusion. "I'm sorry, but, I can't believe you." The leader's mouth hung open and I continued on speaking, "My uncle has been there for me since the day I was born, he's looked out for me. I just met you! For all I know, you could be the one lying." When he tried to speak, I cut him off, which probably wasn't very smart of me, but I needed to get my point across. "Look, maybe you and my uncle had a rough past, but, I can assure you... he's _changed_!"

"And I can assure you he hasn't." The lion smirked. "And you're being _pathetic_! Sticking up for someone like that when you can't even get your own story straight." I was taken aback, but he continued on anyway. "First you say that he hasn't done a thing, then you say if he has, he's changed. He hasn't changed and you need to see that!"

"HOW!"

"I-" the leader sighed and shook his head. "I don't know, you just need to trust us, Simba." I frowned and looked away, catching Nuru's eye. The adolescent nodded his head slightly, pretty much telling me that his dad isn't lying... and don't get me wrong, I wouldn't have believed Nuru either, but there was something in his eyes... something that told me that they had no reason to lie and that the truth was being said.

My jaw jutted forwards and my eyes met the ground. There was a long pause and silence completely filled it, making everything all the more awkward.

_How could I just go against everything I know? How could I trust these lions over family?_

I looked at them, all of them, their expressions appearing lost, as if they felt misplaced from the world, it was like they were looking for me to help them...

_Simple. Because now, they were all I had. Now, they were my family._

A sigh escaped my muzzle and I finally let my guard down, watching as they all perked up a little. "What do you want me to do?"

"You mean... you believe us?" Ema exclaimed, her light brown eyes glimmering with hope, her honey colored fur practically glowing from the sudden mood change.

I nodded confidently and they all began to resemble Ema. The leader rushed next to me, giving me a warm smile. "Welcome to the family kid."

Believe me. I wanted to smile back, but I found that I couldn't. I guess you can say this news really took a tole on me. "Since you're apart of the family now, you should know who's in it, eh?" I nodded again and the male pointed towards the two cubs next to Ema. "That's Aisha." I looked at the gray female, who had hazel eyes. She smiled warmly at me and I somehow returned it, however, it was forced. "And this is Tau." The young- well, younger than me- black lion cub grinned, his light brown eyes practically dancing.

"And over here, we have Ni," he gestured towards a cream colored adolescent lion, who held a tint of gold in his fur, and a dark brown mane. I nodded towards him, but the male continued on. "And as you know already, this is Nuru, my oldest son, and I'm Leo."

Oldest son? "Are all these cubs yours?"

They all began laughing and I immediately grew irritated. It was just a question and he said oldest son, so I just assumed! "None of these other cubs are mine, but I do look after them like they are."

Ok, this was officially the strangest pride I've ever seen.

"Either their parents grew sick, died or just abandoned them... and when they wandered off into the desert, I usually find them and bring them here." Leo gave a little chuckle and shrugged. "I guess you can say after I got accused for killing innocent cubs, I took them in and wanted to take care of them. Almost like proving your dad wrong, except he couldn't ever see it, so I guess you can say I did it for myself."

"Well, he can see it now." I admitted darkly and Leo raised his eyebrows. "Well, I don't know. Maybe he can... I'm starting to think that none of that Great King's crap is real."

Ema gasped, Aisha and Tau exchanged looks of shock and Ni and Nuru rolled their eyes, due to how dramatic the younger cubs were being. I didn't blame them, they were being very melodramatic with what I just said, but Leo shook his head. "Don't say such things, of course it's real."

"Well, if it's real, why did all this happen to me?"

There was, yet again, another awkward silence and when I half expected Leo to speak up... Ni had instead. "Because it's forming who you are, Simba."

* * *

><p><strong>Shani POV<strong>

Scar circled around me as I stayed completely still, staring at the ground.

"Mmm... you have capability." A sly smirk slithered across his muzzle, "There's a darkness inside you. The same darkness that I hold." This isn't what I wanted to hear... "I will train you to protect me at all costs. I will train you to be the best fighter anyone has ever seen. With Mufasa's strength and my intelligence, you will not be stopped."

I looked up at him with wide eyes and he grinned, lifting his paw and roughly slapping it down on my back. His claws sunk into my skin and I yelped, wanting nothing more than to get free, but he continued the torture.

"FIRST YOU MUST LEARN HOW TO DEAL WITH PAIN." He spat and continued to claw my back, nothing ever too gentle. I screamed and cried, maneuvering my body so that he would stop, but he just continued to torment me! "WHEN YOU STOP YELLING I'LL STOP CLAWING."

_SCRATCH_. _CLAW_. _RIP_.

I was bleeding, he ripped deep enough into my skin and with each claw I couldn't help but cry out in pain. Why was he doing this? I had enough going on in my life right now, I didn't need this!

Sooner or later, however, I learned.

I sewed my mouth shut and gritted my teeth together, closing my eyes tight. He repeated that agonizing action a few more times, but when I quit screaming, he stopped clawing.

"Good... _very_ good. Every day, we will do this. You must get used to pain when you fight, learn to walk it off and get back on your feet and finish what you want done!" He then muttered with a smirk. "Or finish what _I_ want done."

The tears rolled down my cheeks and he raised a thin eyebrow. "Trust me, Shani. This will work... and I will be _unstoppable_." He then looked at me, saying this. "You will be _unbeatable_." The way he said unbeatable sure sounded good... and to have all that power? I guess it sounded even better. Maybe working for Scar wouldn't be such a bad idea after all...

* * *

><p><strong>Simba POV<strong>

Leo circled around me, complete seriousness stitching into his face. "You have potential." He observed, as if taking note of what I looked like now... as a cub. My only question was, why? I'd grow up, get bigger, then maybe I'd have potential, but not now. "Remind me a lot of your father at this age."

My jaw dropped and I looked at him with wide eyes. "Were you friends with my dad, or something?"

"Best of." He replied, nodding his head. "That is until your screw-loose uncle made him turn on me."

I gulped, not exactly wanting to ask this... but what choice did I have? I needed to know... mainly because the blue eyes looked strangely familiar, and I never knew who Tojo's real parents were. Nefre looks after him, she's his adoptive mother. "Um... Leo?" He nodded, telling me to go on. "Back at Pride Rock...who was your mate?"

The pale-golden lion froze, his blue eyes widening with surprise.

What? Did I say something wrong?

"Never mind that!" He abruptly growled and I jumped. "Training. Keep your head in the training!"

"Training? _Now_? But I'm too young! I'm only nine months old!"

Leo shook his head stubbornly, snarling. "You're never too young for training. The younger the better!"

I growled, glaring up at him. "But what could I possibly train with? It's not like I can take _you_ down!"

"No, but you're weak!" He took note, shoving me and showing how easy I tipped over. Well, any lion cub at my age would have done the same thing, but in Leo's eyes, he was one hundred percent right and there was no fighting it. "We have to build up your strength, then at eleven months, or a year, you should be big enough for me to teach you how to fight. And I mean really fight," he smirked sinisterly. "I mean ripping someone apart fight."

My orangeish-red eyes widened and I gulped. "NOW." He exclaimed, picking up a bunch of vines that connected and tied together, forming some type of net. He stuck fruit from the tree's inside and placed the heavy food on my back. "Keep that on your back and walk around around."

I glared up at him and he grinned. "I know it sounds harsh, but believe me kid. It works."

* * *

><p><strong>AN<strong>: So we have Leo and Scar's training differences. Leo thinks that fighting revolves around strength and Scar thinks that it revolves around pain resistance.

I guess it's good to have both, but Scar just really makes me mad... he's torturing poor Shani. ): Will she turn evil and be on Scar's side? Or will she just pretend? This chapter wasnt very fun to write, but the next chapter, they'll be a little more grown up. Maybe Simba will be a year old and Shani will be like... 9 months.

We'll see how Nala's doin at Pride Rock with Cleo, we'll see how Shani reacts to Scar now, and we'll see how much Simba has improved as far as strength goes. Maybe Simba will grow curious and want to sneak back to Pride Rock to see the changes for himself... I dunno... ;) We'll have to see.

**7 reviews this time for the next chapter.** The next chapter's gonna be long, guys so it's only fair ;)

_And tell me stuff you like and don't like in the review! Talk to me! lol x'D_

-MEOW.


	11. Realizations

REALIZATIONS**  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Nala POV<strong>

Two years had already passed since the accident, which pertained to my best friend getting trampled and his father getting killed right along with him. I have to admit, my cub-hood was a rough one, just as it had been for all of my friends and fellow pride members, but I couldn't help but think that Sarabi, Shani and I got hit the hardest; however, the past is the past... there was no reason to linger on it, especially when it could not be changed.

Hyenas sprawled across our precious home, and whenever Scar or Shani walked past them, they seemed to go to full attention; I understood why they did that with Scar, but why Shani? She wasn't Scar's daughter, but perhaps he had chosen her to be his heir, maybe Scar considers her to be a daughter since her real father was dead.

My teal eyes focused on Scar as he stood proudly on top of Pride Rock and I couldn't help but glare. He wasn't a nice lion. Sure, he took on the role of king after his brother died, but he let the hyenas take over the Pridelands, we were out hunting almost every other hour trying to feed these animals who shouldn't even be here in the first place...My mother and Sarabi were right. If we keep this going, there will be nothing left. We're going against nature.

"The hell with this!" Tama growled as she came up to my side. "Scar needs to be told that this has to stop. Everyday I'm exhausted from running back and forth for these stupid hyenas!"

Kula nodded her caramel head in agreement, her red eyes full of fatigue. "I actually feel like I haven't had a proper meal in days because of all the running... do you guys remember when we ditched hunting that one time and Scar found out?" How could I forget? The king was so angry with us that we weren't allowed to eat for three days. "Yeah, well I'm not doing that again! I gotta eat or I'll die!"

"Oh quit being melodramatic." Tama grinned. "It wasn't the end of the world, Kula."

At that statement, the darker lioness took offense and glared at our friend. "It was to me!"

"Guys." I growled, growing slightly annoyed. "Knock it off." They both raised their eyebrows at my sudden outburst and I sighed. "Sorry, but look. Ok, who's going to be brave enough to go and talk to Scar about this?"

Kula's eyes widened and she shook her head. Tama blew her hair tuft from her eyes and gave me a smirk. "Nala, you're pretty brave, I bet he'll listen to you."

My jaw dropped and I glared. "Why not you? You're brave too!"

"Uh, because he hates me?" She grinned and my eyes immediately rolled. "What? Oh, c'mon you know it's true. Whenever he passes by me he glares. It's like he wants me dead or something."

"Don't say that, Tama." A voice from behind made us all turn and we came face to face with a henna-red adolescent with dark brown eyes, and a pale muzzle, underbelly and paws. Cleo. My 'oh so wonderful' cousin... and Kula's twin sister. "Not unless it's something you can actually _promise_."

Ugh... "What do you want, Cleo?" Tama's voice sounded dull, bored even, with my cousins antics. I was surprised, I half expected Tama to blow up in her face... that just proved that the lioness was exhausted from all the hunting.

"Oh nothing." She grinned and stood beside her sister. "Just wanted to see my three favorite lionesses." We all exchanged looks of doubt and annoyance and Cleo dramatically sighed. "So what are we all talking about?"

"Nothing that concerns you." Tama muttered and Cleo giggled a rather annoying giggle. "Seriously! What the _hell_ do you want?"

"Can't I just come and hang out?"

"No!" I was surprised to hear that all three of us answered in the same tone of voice.

The henna-red adolescent stiffened and stuck her nose in the air. Oh, great... here she goes again. "Well, if you must know. I just wanted to talk. It gets annoying when you have to hang around adults all day." Was Cleo actually trying to become friends with us? Was she making an effort to actually speak with us in a friendly tone? "See, when you're as mature as I am, adults are all we hang around. I just felt like acting more like a cub today, so I figured I'd just hang out here or with the boys." Nope. She's still the same old Cleo. Annoying... bratty... _bitchy_ Cleo.

"Ok, look. We all know that you only hang around the adults because you have no friends." Tama replied nonchalantly and I grinned. "Nobody likes you, so just leave us alone."

Cleo continued talking, or trying to tell Tama off, but I didn't pay attention. Instead something else stole my focus.

Shani. Her beaten up body limped out of the den, keeping her face towards the ground. Since she's gotten older, Shani's eye-color changed from orange to a red color, it was a strange transition but she looked more and more like Mufasa everyday, but her feminine features stood out as well, making her all the more beautiful. Today, however, she seemed to be in a lot of pain.

I remember hearing Sarabi and Scar fight... she didn't particularly enjoy having Scar teach Shani how to 'protect' herself, but of course, Scar over-ruled it. All his hyenas overpowered Sarabi letting her know that the battle was lost before it even started. Sadly, from there on, Scar didn't want Shani to speak with her mother anymore... sure he took on the spot as being like a father to her, but he also took away her real mother. The only close family that poor one year old cub had.

"Guys, I'll be right back." I interrupted Cleo's tangent and I felt all eyes watching me as I walked over to Simba's little sister, a forced smile tugging on my lips. "Hey, Shani... what are you up to?"

The sore adolescent lioness finally looked up at me and I gasped, horror stricken across my face. "Shani, your-" Her one eye was closed shut while the yellow part of her other eye was a flaming red, making it look like she only had a black pupil. Her nose was bloody and she looked as if she might pass out on the spot. "Shani... What the hell happened? Did _he_ do this to you?"

"Leave it alone, Nala." She replied softly and turned her head away.

"No, I won't leave this alone!" I exclaimed and went to the other side of her. "Scar hurt you, this is the worst I've ever seen, he isn't teaching you how to protect yourself! He's beating you up!"

"No, he's not!" Shani growled and I raised my eyebrows with disbelief. "This is all part of the training! He's teaching me to be a good fighter, Nala. He's teaching me how to resist pain."

A good fighter for _what_! "I really don't think resisting pain in that way is part of your training. He's supposed to teach you how to protect yourself, not beat you to a pulp. Hell, you don't even know what your doing yet! If you ask me, this is all-"

"WELL, NOBODY ASKED YOU." Ok, I'll admit it. I was surprised to hear her yell at me like that. When we were cubs, Shani stuck by my side. I was her role model, the one she wanted to be like... but ever since her father and Simba died, she's been acting very different. I let it go when I was younger, thinking she was just upset and that time would heal her, but she's had time... and never changed. "JUST LEAVE ME ALONE!"

The dark-golden lioness limped away from me and the hyenas practically bowed where she stood. My teal eyes followed where she was going, up until she remained completely still... right next to Scar, peering into the lands, a look of hate washing over her features. This wasn't the Shani I remembered.

...What has he done to her?

* * *

><p><strong>Simba POV<strong>

_WHAM_!

I slammed into the ground and felt the wind get knocked out of me. Oh yeah... training was soooooo fun.

"Get up, Simba." Leo's voice gave off an empty tone and I wheezed while getting to my paws. "That's more like it. When you're in a fight and get knocked down, it's only appropriate to get back up." Of course it is. "Understand me?" I didn't answer, I was too busy gasping for air. "Simba, are you even paying attention?"

"YES!" I managed to choke out after getting enough oxygen in my lungs.

"Then why didn't you answer me? Remember, keep your-"

"Ears open at all times... I know." I finished the sentence for him in an exasperated tone and the lion peered down at me. This time, I chose to have a little more fun with it and I deepened my voice, pulling off a calm expression. "And your senses open young grasshopper."

"Very funny." Leo smiled and I gave off a cheeky grin. Almost abruptly, the lion pounced and I gasped at the sudden movement. We tumbled on the ground and I thought I had him for sure this time... but in the end...

_THUMP_!

Leo pinned me to the ground, grinning proudly and confidently. I gasped with realization, practically having a flashback of a familiar cream cub doing the same exact thing. No... No way. It couldn't be!

"And until you can beat me... I suggest you keep the cheeky comments to yourself." The lion moved away and I quickly shot up from my spot, getting a closer look of him... I tried to remember exactly what Nala looked like, but it was hard. I haven't seen her in two years... "Ah, look at you. I guess you really were paying attention."

"Yeah, I guess I was..." I breathed and my heart clenched. "Uh, Leo?" He nodded towards me and I smiled, playing it off as if I didn't know any better. "That was a pretty cool move you just did... I thought I had you." He grinned triumphantly again but I ignored it. "Where exactly did _you_ learn it from?"

"Oh uh... back when I was a cub, me and a few friends would wrestle and out of instinct, I pretty much learned how to do that. It's either you have it or you don't kid." Huh, so Nala didn't learn that from her mom, she got that pinning talent from her dad. That's it... Leo was Nala's father, he had to be. "I'd always do it to the females of the pride." He grinned, as if remembering something of the past. "Especially one in particular."

"Really? Who?"

"Eh, it doesn't matter." He sighed heavily and I mentally growled. _Dammit_. "Anyway, lets get back to your training, hm?"

I groaned and sat down where I was standing. "C'mon Leo, I'm tired. Can't we pick this up again tomorrow?"

"No!" The sudden outburst made me jump fifteen feet in the air. Ok, so I lied about that, but it sure felt like fifteen feet. "Simba, I don't know if you realize this but training is crucial. If you want to succeed it will take up a lot of your time!" I rolled my eyes and frowned, it just dawned on me that I never got to do anything... go anywhere. I was always stuck training with Leo while the others had the time of their lives out here."I know this seems harsh now, Simba, but in the end it'll all be worth it."

Shooting him a look, I growled and stood my ground. "Will it? I mean c'mon Leo. My uncle's way older than me, if I can't take _you_ down what makes you think I could even take _him_ down!"

I still felt weird about this whole... family-issues thing. Something didn't feel right about it. It's been two years and I still didn't hate my uncle the way the others had. I guess you can say that, sure I believe that him and Leo had a rough past, but I just wasn't completely positive that my uncle was out to kill me... or that he intentionally killed my father and sister. I just went along with the fighting because A: I needed a place to stay because I didn't want to go back and B: Leo had such hope for me that... I just couldn't let him down.

"Simba, you're still young and like I've said a million times. Practice makes perfect."

"Ok, but I... I just don't feel comfortable doing this-"

"You're unbelievable." Leo growled and my burgundy eyes widened. "After all this time, you still fail to believe me that your uncle is a crazed lunatic." Well, yeah. Kinda hard to, he's been there since I was born. Don't get me wrong, I had my doubts about my uncle for a while after Leo tried to brainwash me, but... my mind began fluctuating again as I tried to pick sides.

"Hey, uh... dad." The lion turned and as did I, seeing Nuru and Ni standing there. They were both three years old, getting closer and closer to adult hood by the minute, however, they trotted over to us and Nuru grinned innocently. "Ni and I want to go to the Pridelands to do some hunting and I know you told us to stay away from there but they have the best food and-"

"Go."

Nuru and Ni blinked. "What?"

"Go." Leo stated and shot a look over to me. "And take him with you."

My jaw dropped. Was he really kicking me out for not believing him one hundred percent? And besides, was he nuts? I couldn't go back!

"Dad, he's-"

"Take Simba with you." Leo spoke again, interrupting his son. "He doesn't belong here, he said it himself."

"I uh... ok, then." Nuru's light blue eyes were wide and he glanced over to me with a sad expression. "Ready to go home?"

No. I wasn't going back. If I had to, I'd escape from them and live in a different part of the jungle. The Pridelands wasn't home anymore. Pride Rock wasn't home anymore.

Without saying another word, I just walked away from them, my ears pinned against my small-growing mane, my eye drooping and meeting the jungle floor dejectedly.

"Nuru, Ni." Leo called for them before they joined me and the two teenage lions walked back over to him. I ignored all of this and spotted Ema, Aisha and Tau sitting by a small body of water.

Ema smiled over to me and slowly got up, making her way over. "Something wrong?"

"No." I lied smoothly and she frowned.

"I can always tell when you're lying, Simba."

Quickly, I blinked and watched as she left, going someplace by herself... somewhere isolated. Nuru and Ni unfortunately joined my side, both looking incredibly sad.

"Sorry you can't stay anymore, Simba." Ni frowned and I rolled my eyes. "If it makes you feel any better you probably don't have to go home... I mean, you can go just about anywhere." I smirked. Now that's more like it. "But, Leo told us to bring you back to the Pridelands. The least you can do is do that for him."

Mentally, I groaned. Why did I have to go to the Pridelands? Ni must have seen my annoyance and he shook his head. "Hey, don't ask me why he told you to go back home. Maybe he just doesn't want anything bad to happen to you. "Ah ha, so the truth finally comes out. He wouldn't send me back home if my uncle wanted to kill me. "If you wanna ask him, he's right over there... but I gotta warn you... he's pretty pissed off."

I shuddered. You did not want to deal with a pissed off Leo.

"No, let's just go."

Walking ahead, I never even realized they weren't following me. I turned around and Nuru frowned. "Don't you want to say goodbye to everyone?"

"No, " I sighed and admitted this last part softly. "Sometimes its better _this_ way."

* * *

><p><strong>Nala POV<strong>

"I still can't believe Shani went off on you like that!" Kula exclaimed, shaking her head. "It isn't like her!"

"No, it's not." I muttered, frowning at the ground. "When she was a cub she was attached to me by the tail!" Tama smiled softly and my frown deepened. "I don't like this. Any of it. It seems like... when Mufasa and Simba died, everything just went downhill."

Tama groaned and shook her head. "Nala, please don't tell me you're just realizing this now."

"No!" I exclaimed. "I've noticed it, I just... decided now was a good time to bring it up."

"Girls." My mother shot a glare at us and we all looked with wide eyes. "Concentrate. We want to finish the hunt as soon as possible and that mean you three need to be quiet."

She's a tough lioness my mother, but I believe this whole circumstance shaped her to be the animal she is today. The three of us nodded our heads and I glanced to the right, watching as Cleo disappeared in the all grass, Femi right beside her.

As a cub, Femi wasn't one to hang around Cleo, but they've actually grown a little closer. Probably because my cousin treats her like a normal animal and not a disgusting insect crawling around on the ground. However, this is only sometimes, other times Femi has told Tama, Kula and I that she couldn't stand Cleo. We admired her patience, but that could only go so far.

We waited long enough, and when Sarabi gave the signal, two lionesses bolted. My mother being one of them... and Kiya. The worst hunter in the Pride. Kula groaned and rolled her red eyes. "Great, my mother's going to mess this whole thing up."

"She's just the runner, it's not like she's attacking anything. All she's doing is sending the wildebeest into an ambush." I replied, but I said it all too quickly.

Aunt Kiya bolted, moving faster than my mom, and she leapt into the air, extending her claws and jumping onto the wildebeests back.

"BACK UP, WE NEED BACK UP!" I heard my mother yell, and Sarabi and Sheba rushed out, Nefre right behind them, however, they were too late and the wildebeest got scared. It kicked it legs up and hit Aunt Kiya so hard, I swore I heard her whimper from here.

"MOM!" Kula exclaimed and she and Cleo rushed over there, both keeping pace with each other but both sprinting wildly.

Tama, Femi and I weren't too far behind, and we heard Kiya weeping. "I- I'm so sorry. I- I just wanted to prove to Scar that..." She shook her head and my mom nuzzled her. "No, Fina! You don't understand. I let this one get away now he's going to kill me! He's going to have me dead!"

"Shhh." My mom soothed her younger sister and I frowned, watching the lone wildebeest try to keep up with it's herd. "He won't do such things, Kiya. He threatens but doesn't go through with it."

"YES HE WILL!"

My Aunts tears were enough to break my heart, and I knew damn well that Scar probably wouldn't hesitate to kill her, I mean, look what he did to his own niece!

Determination struck my features, and I gritted my teeth together, shooting into a sprint after the wildebeest.

"NALA!"

My name was being shout from different lionesses mouth, in particular I heard my mom's, Tama's and Sarabi's.

I kept my mind and eyes on the prize and I was _not_ backing down.

Growing closer and closer, I pushed my legs harder than I ever had before and once I got close enough I leapt, but this time... I jumped in front of it. The wildebeest got up on it's two back hooves and I slashed it across the face. and when it was about to try and ram me, I laid on the ground, but struck. Sinking my teeth into its neck... killing it off.

"Nala!" Both my mom's and Sarabi's faces were shocked... completely stunned. "That was amazing!"

"You're a natural born huntress." The Queen's compliment brought a smile to my panting face and she nuzzled me. Yes, I did still call Sarabi the queen... it only made sense, because she still was the queen in my eyes. Nothing Scar did could take that image away from me.

"Nala, that was- holy cow!" Tama grinned and jumped with excitement, Kula and Femi completely agreed with their friend. I grinned and nodded a thanks over to all of them. One lioness who was not particularly happy was Cleo, but whatever... she'd get over it. Oh who am I kidding? I was ecstatic to have this moment and rub it in her muzzle! She always said she'd be an amazing hunter like Sarabi, well now look at me! I'm just like my mom and the queen.

"Oh thank the kings for you." Kiya exclaimed and nuzzled me.

I laughed. I couldn't help it, this hunt put me in a really good mood.

* * *

><p><strong>Simba POV<strong>

I saw the familiar plains... the familiar trees... hell, this place even had a familiar smell. A herd of wildebeest grazed close to a waterhole and my heart automatically clenched. After seeing these animals... I could practically hear their hooves pounding against the ground... I could hear my father's and sister's scream.

"Ok, you guys can go now. I'm back on the Pridelands." And I wanted to leave.

Nuru and Ni smirked at one another and began sneakily walking towards Pride Rock. Oh no...

Quickly, I rushed ahead of them and they stopped dead. "Uh, what are you guys doing?"

"Ni wants to check out what Pride Rock looks like. He's never seen it before." Nuru shrugged and simply added. "What's the harm in that?"

Oh... they want to know the harm in that? "The harm is that my uncle will kill us, he'll think were rogues!"

The two exchanged looks and Ni said. "But like you said before, Simba. He's your uncle. Just tell him who you are and he'll let us go."

... Right.

He'd let us go. He's my uncle.

"Yeah and... I mean, I'll just... let him know I'm not going to stay-"

"That's the spirit. C'mon!" Nuru smirked and the three of us walked over to Pride Rock, keeping low to the ground. Saying who I was to him was only if we got caught.

"There. See. You saw Pride Rock, now let's g-"

"SARABI!" We all froze and hid closer to the ground. I knew that voice anywhere... it was my uncle's, and he was calling for my mother. Oh and did he sound angry. "WHY WERE YOU AND YOUR HUNTING PARTY LATE?"

"We were late, Scar?"

"YES." He hissed and began to pace. "You were very late and I want to know why and I want to know _now_."

My mom paused for a moment and she sighed. "Kiya got into an accident with one of the wildebeests, when it started to get away, Nala rushed after it and took it down herself."

Nala?

"AH HA, SEE." My uncle growled. "SHE DID WHAT YOU ALL SHOULD HAVE DONE. YOU SHOULD HAVE LEFT THAT BUFFOON AND WENT AFTER THE PREY. THAT'S WHAT REAL HUNTERS DO." He spat in all the lionesses direction. "You're all pathetic." He then added with a swift motion of his paw. "Except for Nala. She showed qualities of a true hunter."

Then a young, tawny lioness stepped forward. She was fit, had a sleek and thin frame... a must for a huntress, and on top of all that, something told me this lioness was brave. Was this... Nala? "I stopped too Scar, but I didn't want Kiya to get any punishment so I went on with the hunt." She then paused and my uncle turned towards her with an angry look in his eyes... all the way from where I stood, I could see that. "I wanted to make sure she was ok before I made any rational decisions."

"Can't you just take a compliment and shut up." My uncle hissed and Nala raised her head confidently.

"I can, but what you told them was wrong." I heard many animals gasp and Scar slowly turned to her again.

"I'm sorry?" He asked roughly. "Can you repeat that?"

No, Nala... don't repeat it. Don't repeat anything you just said! "I said. What you told them to do was wrong. You never leave your fellow pride sister behind."

And that was it. Scar lost it and I did too.

_SMACK_.

He hit Nala right across her face, causing the lioness to shriek due to pain.

I growled and gritted my teeth, ready to run up there and take Scar down. I wanted to end him, kill him for touching her! Nala was my best friend and if he had a problem with her, he'd have to go through me!

"SIMBA." Ni and Nuru both whispered loudly, tackling me into the grass, away from Scar's vision. "Stop it, you can't go up there! You'll get yourself killed!"

"I DON'T CARE, THAT'S MY BEST FRIEND-"

"Lower your voice, Simba." Nuru said through gritted teeth, resembling his father quite a bit. "This is what Leo wanted you to see. He wanted you to believe him, he didn't kick you out, he just needed you to be on our side."

Yeah, well it worked.

I still struggled against both of them and Ni spoke up. "We'll let you up once you've calmed down."

Calm down? CALM DOWN? HOW COULD I POSSIBLY CALM DOWN?

"Promise to go through with the training?" I growled and nodded. "Promise not to go up there and make a scene and get yourself killed?"

No. HELL NO! "Sure, whatever. Just let me up!"

"No, I need you to promise."

I growled and rolled my burgundy eyes. They were right and I was too blinded by fury to see that... If I went up there now, I'd just get killed. Leo could easily take me down... Scar's a grown lion and he could easily take me down too.

"OK, OK I PROMISE."

The two looked at each other, but then slowly got off me. I growled and got to my paws, glaring up at my uncle. Oh it was on now... he's about to have a battle on his paws.

"Let's get going before we're caught." Ni suggested and they both shot off. It took me a while to turn back, I kept hateful eyes on Scar, I then looked at Nala, watching how she was comforted by the other lionesses and Scar then went on some huge tangent.

Turning my back on Pride Rock was definately one of the hardest things I had to go through. My dad's and sister's death being one... this being second and the battle between Scar and I would be last. The three of us ran from the Pridelands, down a ravine, through the desert and finally... we made it back to the jungle where Leo, Aisha, Ema and Tau stood waiting.

"Oh, you're back I see." Leo commented with a knowing smirk.

"You were right." I growled and looked at Leo with determined eyes. "Scar's evil."

"Oh? No more _Uncle_ Scar?"

I smirked, a sinister look glimmering in my eyes. "He's not my uncle, not anymore... and I want him _dead_."

* * *

><p><strong>AN:<strong> Hey, guys. So how did you like this one? :)

This one was personally one of my favorites. Don't get me wrong, I love cub Simba and Nala, but I loooove writing for adolescent/ young adult Simba and Nala. In my opinion it's a lot easier and a lot more can be done. Such as Simba having those feelings of hate and wanting to protect Nala... Nala going hunting and taking down a wildbeest all by herself at two years old. She's a born huntress ;) Made to be queen, take that Cleo!

What were your favorite parts? :D! I'd love to know!

And thank you EVERYONE who reviewed this story so far, I absolutely love it and it'll only keep getting better as long as the support is there. :)

Also, thank you those who are reviewing my other story Kingdom of Ashburn: Beginning of the End. It's not as popular as this one, but if you guys could leave reviews on that one too, it would be cool of ya ;)

**-Meow**

Can I get... hmm... 8 reviews this time? _muhahahaha_.

Yes, I'm greedy .-.


	12. Unbreakable

**AN:** First of all thank you for being patient for the update. I've been incredibly busy between school and work and everything's just been _hectic_. THEN, when I sit down to write, I get writers block. Yes, I've updated my other story, but the ideas for that one come easier sometimes. for this one i'm trying really hard to make it the best it can be, so when i start writing i'm all NO. *throws away* haha, so...

Thanks again for all your amazing reviews! That was incredible! I mean _15+_ reviews for the last chapter? _AWESOME!_

Love you guys. :)

* * *

><p>UNBREAKABLE<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Nala POV<strong>

Tama sighed strictly out of boredom and aggravation, her orange eyes settling on the ground beneath her, then occasionally looking up at me. "You know, the cut doesn't look too bad anymore."

Peering into the waterhole, I groaned, rolling my sea green eyes. A few days ago, Scar had hit me... I mean full out hit me, he didn't hold back or anything, and his claws even stuck out, making the pain even more inevitable. Three claw marks rested on my cheek and everyone who saw me, constantly stared. If that were the cure, I would be completely healed.

"It looks worse."

"To you." Kula stated. "No one sees themselves clearly."

Tama nodded in agreement, as did Tojo, Malka and Femi.

"Besides, it makes you look tough!" Chumvi gave the tawny lioness a lopsided grin, making a smirk roll across her lips.

"Uh, have you met Nala?" Kula asked her friend with raised eyebrows, making them both look at her. "She's a _spitfire_. Especially when she took that animal down for my mom."

"Yeah, I still can't get over it." Tama commented in a huff, her eyes filled with astonishment. "I mean, she's our age... and Kula and I combined would need help taking down something _that_ big."

I didn't like when they made a fuss over it. This was just a one time thing, besides, when I started out hunting... I was downright _awful_. Cleo made fun of me saying that I got Aunt Kiya's genes, and ever since then, I _practiced_. Maybe it was because of all that, I managed accomplished success over the two years, just so I could rub it in Cleo's face, but it was for personal strength as well. I wanted to prove to _myself_ that I could be just as great as my mother, or better yet, Sarabi, the best hunter in our demented Pride.

Well, let me tell you, it wasn't always so messed up. After Mufasa and Simba died, everything just started falling apart, even with my young eyes, I was able to see it more than most. Everyone thought things would get better and that the depression they held wasn't towards the environment, that it was towards the recent death. Me? I was able to depict from both causes and come to the conclusion that it was, indeed, jointly.

"I'm surprised the 'oh so wonderful' tyrant hasn't told you guys to go hunting yet." Chumvi stated with a soft grin. "His hyenas gotta eat too-"

"Sh." Tojo immediately hissed and all our eyes widened, looking behind the dark adolescent lion... however, it wasn't enough to stop our jokster of a friend...

"-I don't get why he loves those damn animals so much! Their nasty, annoying and all they do is lay around all day- oh wait, I forgot, their just like him!"

Believe me. I wanted to laugh, but it was stuck in my throat. Tama pawed the lion, her orange eyes remaining just as wide as my own and Chumvi growled looking at all of us. "What? That was funny, you guys are supposed to-"

"Laugh?"

Another voice took over and Chumvi's eyes enlarged just as he slowly turned to face Scar. "Unfortunately for you _males_..." he practically spat that word. "... your time here is just about up. You see, when you were cubs, I wanted to kill you." Chumvi managed to squeeze right beside me and Tama, sinking lower and lower to the ground. Tojo's eyes widened and Malka just glared. "But seeing you were constantly around your mothers and there was no way I could possibly get to you all, I had to adapt and wait."

What was he getting at? "So it doesn't pain me at all that I can rid you now. I've been waiting a long time for this, and you see, look around you." They didn't look around, but Scar went on anyway. "Your mother's aren't here to protect anymore."

"That's because their out _hunting_." Malka growled, taking a stand. "You're constantly making them hunt. If you keep doing what your doing, there's going to be nothing left! Besides, we can take care of ourselves now! Right, guys?"

"Right." Tojo answered and Chumvi nodded his head.

"Is that so?" Scar asked with a smirk and gestured for something, but seconds later, we saw an ocean of hyenas appear from the grass. "Let's match your power shall we?"

All of us gasped, there was no possible way the boys were going to survive this, and something told me, deep down, that this little event was going to happen sooner or later. I didn't want to believe it, and I think they all knew it was coming too. Males in a pride usually left once they were old enough to survive, and this was around our age... two years, but Scar had other intentions. He wanted to kill them. My guess is that he saw them as a huge threat.

"Kill the males." Scar simply stated and simply walked away, back towards his royal throne.

The hyenas laughed and mimicked our faces just as they encircled us. "What are we going to do?" Kula asked with wide, red, eyes. "We can't just let them kill our friends!"

Kula's eyes narrowed on the hyenas as she protectively stood in front of Tojo, the closest one to her, however, when he turned, he took notice that there were hyenas behind him as well. I thought back to our hunting patterns and what I did to defeat that animal... I mean sure, it was just one animal, but then something in my brain clicked.

"We're going to lay down." I commanded and they all shot me a _'are you serious'_ look. "Yes, we're going to lay down and confuse them... then when their completely off guard, we will strike." I whispered as softly as I could, while beginning to lay down myself, knowing that these moron's couldn't hear me. "We're going to take control. These animals are dangling at the bottom of the food chain. They will not beat us, and the boy's will survive."

Tama looked at me with wide eyes and laid down slowly, followed by Malka, Chumvi, Kula, Femi and Tojo. This confused the hyenas and a few of them stopped. "Their surrendering!" Shenzi grinned, then they all nodded in agreement, one lept into the air, but before it could even touch me, I caught it by the neck, held it's limp body and whipped it aside, knocking down several other hyenas.

Growling escaped their lips and more of them bolted towards our small group and Tama rolled over, putting her paw out and knocking a few over. Malka pounced up and his teeth ripped into some of their skin just as the others did as I told them to do.

I took notice how when I threw the one hyena into the group a majority of them got knocked down and an opening unsealed itself. A smirk rolled across my lips and I grabbed hold of one of the hyenas that went after Kula and threw him right into a group of them. Just like a domino effect they all fell and I gestured for my friends to follow. "C'MON!"

Some of the hyenas moved back into place, but I head butted them out of my way, quite literally driving one right off a cliff. They all followed my lead and the seven of us ran, we ran away until we couldn't run anymore.

"Wow, Nala..." Femi breathed in awe and just as I turned to her, she said, "You're a true leader."

* * *

><p><strong>Simba POV<strong>

"Ok, I think it's time for a break." Leo stated, just as he began panting and moving towards the waterhole.

I grinned, knowing that since I saw Scar hit my best friend a few days ago, I became a much better fighter. I guess you can say I had motivation now.

Ema jumped over to me, a smile sweeping across her muzzle. "Hey, Simba!"

"Hey, Ema."

Half of me wondered what she was up to, but the other half of me didn't want to know. Her light brown eyes shifted over to Leo and right when they moved back to me, the lioness lowered her voice. "Wanna come with me, Aisha and Tau?"

I blinked out of pure confusion and quickly, I raised my eyebrows. "Uh, why? Where would we go?"

"Does it matter?" Aisha smiled, coming alongside her honey colored friend. I focused on her hazel eyes, they were sparkling with mischief, her gray pelt slightly swaying with the wind... when I was a seven month cub, if someone told me about anything dangerous, I was there... now, as an adolescent, I thought more, especially after everything I went through when I was little.

"Kind of." I admitted and the two girls groaned, rolling their eyes. "Well, ok, look. If it involves going back to the Pridelands-"

"Oh, it does." Aisha smirked and I raised my eyebrows, staring at her. "You see, Ema, Tau and I followed Ni a few days ago. He met up with a certain lioness at Pride Rock."

My focus burned into her, I could sense my expression growing from iffy to completely serious and determined. Why would Ni go back there after everything we just saw? I thought he didn't know what Pride Rock even looked like, let alone know someone _from_ there. Curiosity took over those emotions and I thought about my question for a moment, finding that I couldn't come up with a correct answer. "_Who_?"

Aisha shrugged her shoulders. "I don't know, she was quite pretty though."

"And she was young. Had to be our age." Ema chimed in, nodding her head as she confirmed it.

Oh yeah... that narrows it down. "Do you remember what she _looked_ like?"

The two lionesses thought about it for a moment, then Aisha spoke. "Thin body, lighter colored fur and she was with other lionesses as well, but if I must say..." the gray lioness smirked, that mischievous look in her eyes appearing again. "He only had eyes for her."

Light colored fur. Ok, that could either be Nala, Femi or... my cousin Tama, possibly. From what I could possibly remember, my cousin had tannish-cream colored fur with an orange tint, but she was still considered to be on the lighter side. "Eye color. Can you give me an eyecolor?"

"Jeeze, Simba." Aisha muttered. "Why do you care so much?"

Ha. "I don't care, I just... I'm curious as to who it was, that's all." It wasn't like I was a robot with absolutely no emotion, if I know a lion fixating himself into the Pride I'm willing to die for, I couldn't let it happen! I'm supposed to be king... then who would I end up fighting for the throne after Scar's finished? Ni?

"Sure." Ema giggled and shifted her eyes. "You know, you can always find out if you just go with us..."

Tau bounced over. He was younger than me, younger than the other two lionesses, he was around a year old, but the black lion was still a bundle of energy. "Leo's comin' back, you guys!"

All of us looked at the light colored lion and he eyed us all with suspicion. Deciding to play this off well, I decided to use my best lying face. "Aisha, Ema, Tau and I want to go to the plains. Is that ok with you? I mean, we're done with the training here, right?"

"Is that what you four are up to?" He asked with a cheeky grin. "By the looks of it, well, you all look pretty guilty."

I shrugged. "You know what they say about assumption, Leo."

He glared at me playfully and nodded his head. "Alright, go... go, have some fun."

"Thanks." I smirked and look at them just as they gave me an appreciative expression.

We watched as the lion laid down next to his sleeping son, both of them completely oblivious to Ni's ware abouts, oblivious to ours. Or... at least I think so.

"Good. Let's go." Aisha stated and the four of us ran... we ran back.

* * *

><p><strong>Nala POV<strong>

We rested far from Pride Rock and I nervously watched as Kula cried against Chumvi's shoulder. She was saying goodbye to a friend, possibly someone she secretly cared deeply about. Femi nuzzled her brother and Tama nuzzled both Malka and Tojo.

I moved my eyes to the ground, but that was taken when I sensed all of their eyes on me. I had to say goodbye, I couldn't just let them leave without me saying something to them, it would kill me. I'd regret it for the rest of my life.

"I still wish we could go with you." Kula cried and Chumvi smiled softly. It was my decision to stay... and the other lionesses felt obligated to as well, all because of me. I couldn't leave my pride, my mother... Sarabi, it was just too cruel.

"You can." I admitted softly, making my way over to them and the girl's jaws all dropped. "But I'm not." Tojo opened his mouth to argue, possibly to tell me I'm making an awful choice, but I interrupted. "No, listen to me. You guys are in trouble, he'd kill you if you stayed, but he won't kill me. He can't, that just means one less lioness to go hunting... and I-" I took in a deep breath. "I can't risk what would happen to my mother, to the queen."

"Nala." Tama frowned, glaring at me. "She isn't the _queen_ anymore. My aunt is just Sarabi! It's like, you're still living in the past! It's not going to get any better than this, if anything, it's going to get worse... and we're all going to die if we stay here. Our mother's would be thrilled if we left because that means we survived! The circle of life will continue!"

I growled, my emerald eyes narrowing. "I didn't ask you to stay with me, so if you want to go, feel free to leave. This? This is _my_ choice."

"And, we should respect it." Kula nodded, however, Tama and I ignored her.

"And just to inform you, I know that things aren't going to get any better! The moment the hyenas took over Pride Rock, I knew that, but in my eyes Sarabi is still queen. In my eyes, I'm their only hope!"

"Then you can be." Tama snarled and stood by Malka and Tojo's side. "Because I'm leaving with them. I'm not going to just sit here and watch the pride desiccate and die!"

"BUT YOU'D LEAVE THEM?" I yelled. I couldn't help myself. "WHEN THEY NEEDED YOU MOST, YOU'D LEAVE THEM AND JUST... IGNORE EVERYTHING THAT'S HAPPENING HERE?"

"WHAT CAN I DO, NALA?" The tannish-cream lioness exclaimed angrily. "THERE'S NOTHING WE CAN DO! WE JUST NEED TO LET IT HAPPEN BECAUSE IF WE FIGHT IT, _WE ALL DIE_! AND IF YOU STAY HERE, YOU'RE EVEN MORE STUPID THAN I THOUGHT! JUST LOOK AT WHAT HE DID TO YOUR FACE!"

My lip trembled. I couldn't help it, it felt like an immediate reaction. Sucking in a deep breath, I looked away from the angered lioness before me, noticing a golden-cream lion with a dark brown, shaggy mane, running towards us. Everyone turned in my direction and when Ni got to us he licked my head and nuzzled my forehead comfortingly.

"Nala, what's wrong, love?" His red eyes burrowed into my own and immediately, I looked away.

"She's being stupid, that's what's wrong." And there goes Tama's annoyingly bitter voice. "We're all leaving Pride Rock, Ni. Nala won't come with us."

"Nala?" He asked and nudged me, I growled and sunk lower, not liking the way his voice sounded. He sounded very pleading... urgent. "Nala, is that true?"

"Yes." I muttered.

Silence.

"But, why love? You have your chance to get away from here!" He excitedly jumped over to me and my eyes narrowed. "We can run away together! Y-You can come live in the jungle with me and my pride, you all can!"

"Yeah!" Kula excitedly grinned and I growled.

"I'm all for it." Chumvi stated with a sigh and Tojo and Malka both nodded, agreeing.

"I go where my bro goes." Femi suddenly decided with a firm nod and Tama smirked, looking at me.

"You're outnumbered Nala..."

Ha. I'm what? I don't remember this ever being a vote. "C'mon, don't you want to run away with the boy of your dreams." Tama nudged Ni and he gave me a pleading look, his smile slightly nervous.

"No." I stated and everyone's eyes, including Ni's, widened. "You can count me out, I'm not going."

"Then we're going to make you, Nala!" Tama sneered. "We can't risk you dying over this idiotic choice!"

"I agree with Tama." Ni growled and I raised my eyebrows.

Ni was always a great lion. When I was a cub and he was two years old, he saved me. I thought he was cute, he called me _flaky_... as in breakable, well let me tell you, I'm _unbreakable_ now. "I dare you to try."

He glared at me and crouched low to the ground. I smirked and those in my group all exchanged knowing looks. Ni leaped and I flipped us over, pinning him to the ground, watching as his eyes widened with astonishment. "Who's the flaky one now?" I smirked and got off of him with ease. "Don't mess with me, Ni. I'm unbreakable, strong and you do not want to get on my bad side. Understand?"

The lion didn't say anything, he was surprised that someone my size could take him down. I was at least two years younger. Sure, he was three but he was going on four years of age soon. Well, let's just say that pinning is _my_ specialty and no one can take that away from me.

"Now, if you don't mind, I'm going back to Pride Rock." Everyone's face fell, one's that I saw in particular was Kula's -my cousin- and Chumvi -the lion who was like my brother. "Have a nice life everyone... Maybe I'll come visit, but, I can't go. I hope you understand."

Glancing over to Ni and Tama, I sighed heavily. "I can't believe you both thought you could try and force me. Tama, I expected you to say something like this, but Ni? I thought you liked me... I thought you wanted to be with me, but I guess you don't respect my choices enough."

"I respect the smart decisions." He corrected and began walking ahead, not even bothering to look back at me. "Don't expect me to keep sneaking back here, Nala. I don't know how much longer I'll be able to do it. So, like you said, have a good life. C'mon guys... let's go."

Tama walked away first, her orange eyes lingering on me, then meeting the ground. Kula had tears in her eyes, but she was desperate to leave... I wasn't angry with her, and gave her my best smile, however it was weak. She sighed and followed Tama and Ni. Chumvi, Malka, Tojo and Femi nuzzled me.

"You sure this is what you want?" Femi whispered and I nodded. "Come visit, will ya? It's going to be weird not seeing you."

"I'll visit if I can find you." I admitted lightly, realizing that Ni never told her where his pride rested in the jungle. From the sounds of it... they were probably over, but he was just angry, she'd give him time. Actually, she was pretty angry with him for trying to force her... "Bye, Femi."

"Bye, Nala." She frowned and joined her brother's side and they all went off with the elder adolescent lion with the shaggy dark brown mane. This was hard... and I was a little mad that none of them had the guts to stay, but this was their choice just as I made mine... besides, who was I to split up family? Sure, Kula's my cousin, but this was both our decisions. However, Femi wanted to follow her older brother, she didn't want to separate and I didn't blame her, it was difficult watching Kula leave... it was hard watching Tama and Chumvi leave as well as the rest, but those two in particular because they were so close to me.

* * *

><p><strong>Simba POV<strong>

We couldn't find Ni. I growled with frustration and Ema, Aisha and Tau sighed. "We thought he'd be here..."

Yeah? They were wrong... Unfortunately.

Rolling my burgundy eyes, I moved away from the three and walked ahead, glancing around every which way, trying to find the little sneak.

WHAM.

Ema, Aisha and Tau all gasped and I shook my head, stumbling backwards, my eyes staring forwards... right at a tawny lioness with a sleek body, sea green eyes and yeah... she was beautiful. Nala... this was Nala... she even had the three claw marks still embedded into her cheek from Scar. My _deranged_ uncle.

She shook her head frantically as well and then her eyes focused on me, instantly, I became short of breath. I'm guessing she was looking at the ground? "Who the hell are you?"

Uhhh... "Ko-" I glanced around nervously, "-pa." Oh... I feel like a moron. She raised an eyebrow, giving me a curious look. "Yeah, Kopa."

"You wanna give me your real name, lion? Or do you want to continue to lie to me?" Yup, this was definitely Nala. She's sassy, tough, and bites back, not allowing anyone to fool her or step on her, unless they held authority, but who knew what she had planned for Scar. "Never mind. I really don't care."

Pushing past me, my jaw dropped and I turned, jumping in front of her. "Look, I really wouldn't want to embarrass you in front of your little lioness friends, or... lion friend."

"Try me." I provoked and she raised an eyebrow.

"Is that a _challenge_?"

"You can take it however you want, beautiful, but I think of it more as me just showing off OR just letting you win for personal gain."

She laughed lightly and an actual smile approached her muzzle. "Cocky much?"

I smirked. "_Very_ much."

The lioness gave me an approved look, but something set in... possibly realization and I prayed to the kings it wasn't that. "You're alright, _Kopa_. The names Nala."

"I suppose this is the part where I tell you my real name?"

She grinned lightly. "That would help."

A sigh escaped my lips and I opened my mouth. "Look, I- I know who you are." She stared at me with enlarged eyes and I froze. Did she know now? Was she able to see the resemblance? "I'm-"

"WE HAVE TO GO!" Ema exclaimed, hitting me with her paw. "NI'S GONNA GET BACK AND HE'LL KNOW WE'RE GONE!"

"Wait." She stated and we all looked at her. "You know Ni? As in... the adolescent lion with a shaggy brown mane?"

Ema nodded her head. "Of course we do! He's apart of our jungle pride!"

"Oh." She frowned, a type of sadness washing over her features. "Well, you'll be gaining more lions and lionesses in that pride of yours. Their good friends of mine." Her eyes lingered on me and I gulped. Was it who I thought it was? "It was his idea, so, I- I hope the king of your pride doesn't get angry."

"Oh, he won't!" Ema giggled. "Believe me!"

"Yeah, he take's orphaned cubs in for a living." Aisha commented roughly. "Unfortunately their older, but I'm sure he'd manage, as long as no one tries to challenge him." Tau laughed and Ema smiled brightly. "It was nice meeting you, Nala, but we need to go."

The tawny lioness reluctantly nodded and began to walk away with her ears pinned to her head just the three shot off, probably not even realizing that I wasn't following behind.

"Hey." Don't ask me why I decided to stay back and talk to her... maybe it's because she looked like she really needed a friend and I was the only one for the job. "Just out of curiosity. If this place is so bad... bad enough to make your friends leave, why didn't you go with them?" She eyed me and I smiled softly. "The scratches on your face don't exactly help your case."

"Well, I-" She sucked in a deep shaky breath, as if she were trying to keep it all together... trying to be strong. "I couldn't leave. Things are only going to get worse here and I feel that... my mom needs me, that this pride needs me, that somehow I'm kind of their hope." She let out a wry laugh. "I know I'm not anything special here, but I can't leave my mom. I believe that me leaving would just hurt her, a lot and I just... I can't do that to her. I can't leave my pride behind knowing that it's just going to get worse and worse here, knowing that a lot of animals are going to die and eventually starve."

Her lip trembled slightly and she paused for a moment, trying to contain herself. "Soon there will be nothing left and we won't have anything else to live for... except our pride, and I know that pride could kill but it's better to die for something than to run in fear. Who's to say that Scar's reign won't pass over to the jungle? Then, they ran for nothing, and it just proves they were cowards for not standing up for what they believed in."

Silence.

I couldn't wrap my mind around how much Nala had truly changed. She was intelligent, fearless, and selfless. She was a true leader... she should have been the one I was betrothed to, not Cleo. As strange as it sounded... I think I was falling for my best friend. "Things will change. It will get better." I promised and she looked at me with vulnerable eyes. Huh, she didn't even know who I was but she let me see a soft side to her, probably something she didn't even show her friends. "You won't be sad forever, Nala."

My paw came up and I touched her chin. "Chin up, beautiful. Don't let anyone step over you, you've got the right mind going." I wanted her to run away with me... to get out of here, I wanted to tell her my plan... but I couldn't bring myself to do it, I- I couldn't even bring myself to say my true name.

"At least you understand." She smiled a broken smile and sighed, blinking the new tears away. "I never do this... you know, rant to someone I don't know, let alone cry about it... but I- I just can't help but feel familiarity with you."

I grinned sheepishly and nudged her. "It's ok, I don't mind."

We both stared into each others eyes and immediately, she cleared her throat. "You uh... you better get going. They'll wonder where you've been."

"Very true." I agreed with a simple nod. She smiled softly and turned away, getting ready to walk back to Pride Rock, and then I thought of something... how I can admit it to her. "Say, how's my mom doing?"

The tawny lioness froze, her breathing quickened. If only I could see her face. Aha, bingo. She finally turned around, nothing but astonishment and wide emerald eyes. "S-Simba?"

* * *

><p><strong>AN:<strong> _CLIFFY_.

So? How did you like it? Any thoughts? :) I personally liked it. Took some lines from VD but c'mon... it's a great show ;)

Anyway. Tell me your favorite parts and again, I apologize for the lack of updating, I'll try not to do that again, however, I don't know how successful I'll be with that. I got work and school all this following week and I'm not looking forward to it, however, I am on break like.. Nov 23 so it'll be easier to update and stuffs!

Love you guys and don't forget to leave me some awesome, juicy reviews ;)

-Meowwww


	13. Iridescent

**AN:** I've decided to put little quotes in the beginning along with the chapter title. Hope you guys don't mind the sudden change.

Also, in case you are all wondering or haven't read my profile,  
><strong>Iridescent means:<strong> Showing luminous colors that seem to change when seen from different angles.

_**What does that have to do with the story?**_ Because even though Scar's depressing reign, there's still hope. There's luminous colors seen throughout this darkened tunnel, but hope (Or the strange colors of light) is seen by different points of view, or different angels, if you will. Hope that helped.

It's my little metaphor. ;) and of course, I listen to **Linkin Park**. It's a pretty good song. I highly recommend listening to it, it's where I got the quote from... and the story name lol.

Also, Happy Thanksgiving! (If you celebrate it...)

* * *

><p>IRIDESCENT<em><br>_

_"Remember all the sadness and frustration... let it go, let it go."_

* * *

><p><strong>Nala POV<strong>

No... It couldn't be Simba. He's _dead_, as in gone, _kaput_! My eyes burrowed into his burgandy ones and I carefully studied his face. Aha, Simba's eyes were orange, not this strange burgandy color. Picturing the young cub in my head, his cheeky smile, his orange eyes... I immediately smirked, eying the golden lion. Sure, he may have looked enough like my old friend, but Tojo looked similar to him as well. "No." I finally spoke and he raised his dark eyebrows. "Who are you?"

"Nala, you know who I am. You _just_ said it." Was this all some sort of sick joke? Did this lion think he could honestly _trick_ me? I was a lot smarter than this.

"_Who are_ _you_?" I spoke through my teeth, taking a stand, and he glared.

Since the accident two years ago, I guess you can say I've sort of been _callus_ towards other animal's feelings. Of course, I care for my mother, Sarabi, my aunt, the pride, my friends... but when those chose to complain about how miserable their lives are, my care just... shuts down. Their all going through the same thing I am. Pain, destruction, severe change... but somehow, the pride has learned to let go of some of that pain they had been harboring, they learned to adapt to the great alterations, when I really... _haven't. _Yet, they still complain and I'm the one who remains quiet._  
><em>

Yes, I'm both mentally and physically strong because of all this. I can take down a wildebeest myself and bite back at another animal's snide comments, but I haven't always been this way. I guess you can say that... the experiences you go through in life, shape who you are. Now I'm a sharp-tongued, fierce, stubborn, and fearless young lioness who dealt with a lot in my young life and I just want everything to be alright again.

However, through this dark and depressing tunnel of King Scar's reign, I lost hope. But I did know something. One day, when enough was enough, I'd be the one to take Scar down. I would do it myself and take over as the new leader, truth is... that's something everyone lost over the past two years. Backbone. Trust me, you need that, otherwise... you'll _never_ survive.

"Nala, it's me." The lion spoke again with a frown. "... Simba."

No. He's _dead_. Ugh, just saying those words again made me flinch with utter despair. "How can you expect me to believe such things? It's been two years, the Simba I knew would have came back!"

He paused and that's how I knew I got him. Smirking slightly, I opened my mouth to say something among the lines of 'what, have nothing else to lie about' but when he spoke, my mouth just dangled open, complete shock spreading into my features. "Elephant Graveyard, does that ring a bell to you? I saved you from that hyena, Chumvi saved the both of us and when you fell from the pile of bones I thought you died. When you came back with my dad and after he saved us, he carried you back to Pride Rock. We talked about the Great Kings of the Past and you thanked me for saving you."

Great Kings...

"Let's take it back even further, shall we?" He grinned and I continued to stare with wide eyes. "The night I found out my parents were having another baby. You're the one who told me my parents wouldn't ever stop loving me, even if there was another cub running around. You were always the voice of reason, Nala. I knew I could go to you with anything and get a sound of advice, like the one time when we-"

"Stop." I breathed and he did. Those burgandy eyes peered into my own just as a knowing look surfaced the golden lion's face. I almost couldn't wrap my mind around this moment. This is him... this was actually _Simba_. My best friend... the one I thought was _dead_, who we all thought had died two years ago. "I... I can't believe it." A smile finally approached my lips and I leapt in the air, tackling the golden lion and pinning him once more, just as I always had done, except this time he didn't glare or tempt to push me away. It was like he _wanted_ me there. "It's really you! You're... you're _alive_!"

He looked up at me with a soft smile and nodded. "And just so we're clear, the Simba you knew would have came back... but, like you, I'm- I'm sort of different now."

"Different? As in... _how_?"

The smirk should have told me that something was up. He placed his two paws on my underbelly, expertly flipping us over and pinning me to the ground. That's _my_ move! No one steals that from me! Hmph, we'll just see about this. I mischievously grinned and placed my paws lightly on his underbelly. "Like this... I'm a little stronger now-"

_WHAM_.

I flipped us over and landed on top, proudly placing a triumphant paw right in the middle of his chest. "Not by much, I can still pin you."

He glared up at me, reversing everything again. As soon as my back hit the ground my jaw instantly dropped, his cheeky grin glowing with victory. "We can do this all day, you know. I've gotten quite good."

"Yeah, ok, ok." I shoved him away, sitting up and glaring; feeling a lot like how he probably felt as a cub. One thing about me though, I was competitive and I loved to win. "So I need to build up my strength." Hmph, I thought I was strong already, well I guess not! Maybe I was strong enough to take down a grown wildebeest, but another lion? Ugh, I needed work. Suddenly, something clicked. Hold on... I took Ni down with no problem... so why was Simba, of all lions, so damn difficult? "So how else have you changed, hm? Could you like... fly now too?"

He grinned, enjoying how frustrated I was, _this_ irked me. "I'll just leave the flying to Zazu and the other birds. I wouldn't want to outshine them."

"Always with the cocky comments, you haven't _really_ changed."

The lion paused and his smile began to fade. "That's... where you're wrong, Nala. I have changed, a _lot_..."

"Other than being able to pin me, name something else, because I'm not seeing any definite differences."

He cleared his throat and hesitated, as if he were unsure how to say things. What's all this about? "Please tell me you weren't followed."

"Normally, some of the hyenas keep an eye on me and our group, but, since we got away from them, I haven't seen any." I eyed him with interest, raising an eyebrow. "Why? What's going on?" When he didn't answer my eyes widened. "Is something gonna go down?"

Again with the silence.

I didn't particularly enjoy how hesitant he was being with me. This wasn't like him... maybe he did change after all. Simba studied the ground for a moment and continued to stare. Finally, he sucked in a deep breath, but when he let it out, the words came out quickly and I almost couldn't believe my ears, "A war."

Instantly, I froze, my eyes grew wide, my mouth slightly open with a slight gasp escaping.

... _What_?

* * *

><p><strong>Ni POV<strong>

The seven of us made our way to the jungle in silence. I didn't want to end my relationship with Nala, I loved her too much and I would do anything, _be_ anything for her... however, she was a stubborn lioness who needed to know that she wasn't invincible. Saving her from the hyenas when she was a cub, I told her that she was easily breakable, flaky. I guess she never forgotten that and her being able to pin me... that was strange. _Very_ strange. She definately had gotten even more tough and strong... but sometimes when I look at her, I could see she's hungry. Was she not getting the foods she should? If not, how the hell was she able to pin me? How is she ever going to survive?

I needed to get her here. Somehow, someway, this needs to be her new home. I couldn't depend all on Simba taking over in three more years. She could be dead by then.

"Are we almost there?" Malka complained, interrupting my thoughts, and I nodded. "Good, I'm tired... hungry and I just wanna lay down."

"Yeah, well, I need to think of something quickly... before Leo finds out I went to the Pridelands." The six all looked at me and I sighed. "Leo's our jungle pride leader, he wants us to stay as far away from the savannah as possible, something big is gonna go down, and I wanted to tell Nala, I thought maybe that would help her decision but, how do I know she can be trusted?"

"She can, Ni." Kula stated with a frown. "We've known her since birth, Nala _can_ be trusted."

"Still, if word gets out-"

"Ni." The caramel lioness spoke again, shaking her head. "You have nothing to worry about. Nala won't say a word, even if Scar _torments_ her."

That image made everyone, including Kula, cringe. They didn't believe that Scar would do such things, but it wasn't worse than anything else he's done.

Quickly, I conjured up a lie and we headed right into the place I called home. There stood Leo and Nuru, both equally glaring at me and then their eyes observed the other new faces who were with me, just as I noticed that they were the only ones here. Where was everyone else?

"Ni, what is this?" Leo spoke, his light blue eyes fixing on Tama's face, then moving over to Kula's. "Who are these animals?"

"I found them in the jungle when I was hunting." I spoke smoothly and Leo raised his eyebrows. "They say that their from the Pridelands, that they just escaped from Scar's reign. All they want to find is a new home and I said that I would talk to you about it."

Leo's eyes remained on Kula, realization setting in, I half wondered what that was all about but the lion cleared his throat, began walking away and gesturing for me to follow.

I glanced back at their faces, each of them looked a little nervous. Femi, the youngest one, looked terrified and she stood next to her older brother, watching the adult pale gold lion with curious eyes. Tama looked determined and Kula sat there with a blank expression, she stared at Leo as well and through that blank expression, I could tell she was in a desperate need to be taken into a pride.

Tojo and Chumvi sat down, their eyes not meeting anyone else. Both of them focused on the ground and the ground only. What a strange bunch...

Moving over to Leo he sighed. "How do we know we can trust them, Ni? You didn't say anything about Simba yet, did you?"

"I didn't say a word about him." And that was the truth. "I know we can trust them because Scar has no idea what we're planning. Why would he send a bunch of lions and lionesses to the jungle to look around? Clearly all the lions and lionesses hate him there, if anything, he'd send his hyenas. Besides, the wounds on some of their bodies help my case."

Leo was silent and I tried again. "Look, the more we have on our side, the better. We need them more than they need us."

That was kind of true. Wasn't it? I- I mean, look at us. There were only six, not counting Simba, and that clearly wasn't enough to take down all those hyenas. We needed a team. A good solid team, and who not better than those who were apart of the pride themselves?

"You may be right." Leo huffed and eyed them again. "I have a few questions to ask them, but before I ask them anything, I have a few to ask you." I froze and eyed him with wide eyes. "Where are Simba and the others? Were they with you?" Um? What? "Because I went to the plains, I needed to talk to Simba, and they weren't there. All of the sudden, lions from his pride show up." The light golden lion paused and eyed me. "Isn't that a little strange?"

What is he talking about? Does he think I know where Simba possibly went? that was like trying to find a needle in a haystack. It just couldn't happen.

"HEY, SORRY WE'RE LATE." Leo and I turned towards the new voices and we spotted two lionesses, one had a gay pelt and hazel eyes, the other honey colored with light brown eyes. The younger lion they were with was black with a light brown slightly growing mane, white muzzle and underbelly. Aisha, Ema and Tau, but _no_ Simba. "OH, HEY!" Tau exclaimed gesturing towards the new comers. "They must be the new lions that girl was talking about!"

Immediately, Aisha and Ema shoved the younger lion and his gray eyes immediately widened. Leave it to good ol' Tau to spill the beans. The only girl who knew they were coming was...

My jaw dropped and I eyed them with realization. They knew _Nala_... they went to the _Pridelands_, these little rats probably followed me!

I looked at Leo just as he eyed me. "I swear I didn't know they went..."

The light blue irises rolled and he eyed Nuru. "It seems like you're the only one who listens to me. Why am I not surprised? You're my own blood." The sandy three year old grinned lightly and I couldn't help but roll my eyes. Leo just didn't know it, but Nuru had secrets of his own. "I'll deal with you four later, but right now, I believe it's time to ask these other lions and lionesses some questions and tell them what they need to know." The lion eyed the newcomers and held his head high. "That is... if you can all be trusted."

* * *

><p><strong>Simba POV<strong>

Nala and I walked far from the Pridelands, just wandering aimlessly, however, I never let my guard down and I finally told her my story... How Scar intentionally killed my father, how he tried to kill me and how I survived the entire stampede. On purpose, I left Shani out of the conversation. She and the tawny lioness before me were close, I think explaining how my little sister died would only hurt her, besides she'd understand that Scar probably killed my sister too. "And it was all for the throne." I growled with hatred.

"I can't believe it." She spoke with a frown, slightly shaking her head, her eyes looking somewhat lost. I guess she was seeing Scar's fabricated story in a different light now.

"Well believe it, sister, that's what made our buddy go insane and kill my father." I replied through gritted teeth, sarcasm seeping from my mouth. Of course, Nala wasn't my sister. That was just a saying. Giving the tawny lioness before me a quick look over, a smirk almost pulled on my lips just as I thought the words _'thank the king's she isn't'._ Clearing my throat, I grew a tad more serious, any smile fading from my face. "You have no idea the pain I felt. When he told me to run I..."

My voice trailed off and Nala tilted her head, nudging me. "What did you do?"

"I ran like hell." My eyes met the ground and I sighed heavily, having flashbacks of me running from the _'scene of the crime'_, still believing that I killed them, and trying to play survival of the fittest. Those damn hyenas didn't make getting away any easier, but at least now I know why they wanted me dead so badly. All thanks to my favorite uncle. "You know... at that moment, I- I actually wanted to give up. To stop running, but I was too scared. I was afraid to feel what death felt like. But half of me wished I had died in that stampede, or- or that the hyenas actually did eat me."

Her head immediately found it's place under my chin, a slight purr escaped her lips. "Don't say such things, Simba. I'm glad you're alive, but-" much to my disliking, she moved to look me in the eyes. "How did you know he did all this if you were told a completely different story? How did you figure him out?"

Great... should I tell her about Leo and all them? Nala's my best friend, I can trust her with my life, but what if someone was following us? We needed to talk in a completely secluded area, maybe I can have her meet the gang, and she can go back if she wants to. "... come with me?"

She raised her eyebrows. "Simba, I don't know if you heard me? But I don't want to leave-"

"You can go back whenever you want." I stated, trying to let her know I wasn't forcing her to make any definite choices. "I just want you to meet them, the pride I stay with right now, I-" my voice lowered to a whisper and she leaned in to hear me out. "-I can't risk anyone overhearing me. If you don't want to then that's fine, I'll respect that, but when I can't tell you who they are, you need to respect my decision too."

Curiosity was eating at her. I knew it. "Fine!" She exploded, and I grinned. "But when we go, just know that I'm not going to stay. Besides. This will give me a sense of direction when I visit."

"Yeah, well... When you visit," I nudged her with my muzzle and she slightly smiled, "just make sure no ones following you."

* * *

><p><strong>Nala POV<strong>

While walking back to the jungle, Simba and I had to cross a desert. I frowned and eyed him, not exactly willing to move across this hot earth of sand. He saw my expression and knew immediately how I felt, probably feeling the same way. He gave me a sheepish smile and instantly looked mischievous. "Race you."

I raised my eyebrows. "Well, how is that fair to me?" His smirk only grew, but that's only because I didn't finish my statement. "When I pass you up, I won't have any idea where I'm going."

Realization set in and my friend stared at me. "Oh, you think you're funny, don't you?" He laughed and I smirked... I couldn't help it. "Think you're _real_ funny..."

"Nope," I winked, "Just truthful."

The lion eyed me and I narrowed my vision back, both of us playfully glaring. "Alright," He nodded, his growing auburn man moving with him. "You're on, killer. To the end of the desert, that's the finish line. If I win..." He gave off a rather flirty look, raising his eyebrows up and down for a moment, the crooked half smile stitching into his lips. Oh no... please don't tell me he's going to say what I _think_ he'll say. What happened to being friends? I liked that a lot more... right? Oh, of course I do! I'm with Ni! "You have to tell everyone that _I_ pinned _you_."

_Whew_. _Well_, two can play at _this_ game. "Yeah? Well, if I win... You have to say that I'm the best lioness ever and that you wish you were more like me."

His jaw dropped. "Mine wasn't that bad!"

"It is to me, besides, are you afraid I'll beat you?" I paused and he glared. "_Loser_."

This is how we were as cubs, but no matter how much we teased or bantered, we never stopped being friends or truly got mad at each other. "The only one who's going to lose... is _you_."

Ha! He wishes.

Both of us crouched low to the ground, both keeping our eyes focused. "On your marks..."

"Get set..." I muttered, both of us finishing each others sentences. Don't read too much into it, I told myself, this is nothing. We're just two best friends, enjoying a nice competitive race.

Then at the same time, we both exclaimed the magical word, "_Go_."

In that moment, we shot off. A blur of golden-brown and tawny fur raced to the end of the desert. I pushed my legs harder than I ever had before, both of our speeds fluctuating with one another, neither wanting the other one to win. I felt eyes on me and when I turned, Simba had a silly smile on his face, but that immediately changed... it was as if I caught him staring and he suddenly became uncomfortable. The smile was wiped off his muzzle and he sprinted faster, kicking sand in my face.

"SIMBA!" I bellowed, shaking the dilemma from my eyelashes. "THAT'S CHEATING!"

He laughed loudly, and yelled back, "I NEVER SAID WE HAD TO PLAY FAIR!"

_Oooooh!_ I growled and bolted again. He is _not_ going to win, but fine, if he won't play fair... I won't either!

Getting close enough, I moved to his side, practically touching him. He raised his eyebrows, obviously knowing I was up to something. Sticking my leg out, the lion tripped and I laughed, speeding ahead. "SORRY ABOUT THAT, LOSA!"

I couldn't believe the fun time I was having! Laughing, smiling... this wasn't me... actually... this _is_ me, the _old_ me. The one who had Simba in _her_ life... I didn't want to let _her_ go, I- I didn't want to let _him_ go. The best part of me as a cub... was him, because he was my best friend. No, I couldn't let him go... not again.

Feeling someone beside me, I eyed him and he grinned. "That was a mean trick, Nala."

"Wasn't a trick." I stated with a pant, feeling the heat absorb into my fur. "You just weren't quick enough."

Splashing sand in his face, he stopped and immediately cussed some words, shaking it from his fur. I laughed and saw that we were nearing the end... this is it! I'm gonna win! Growing closer and closer, I passed the sand and landed right on the wonderful green, green grass.

"I DID IT!" I exclaimed, feeling as though I might pass out but that winning feeling never felt so good. "IN YOUR FACE-

_WHAM_!

We tumbled around on the ground, both of us laughing and feeling like cubs. I pinned him, but only because... Simba didn't put up a fight, he willingly let it happen. We both looked into each others eyes and... then Ni's face popped up. Well, not actually, but in my mind he had, which made me feel guilty. I left the Pridelands for Simba, but not for him. Surly he'd understand. Simba has been my best friend since birth, Ni saved me as a cub but... ugh, he _had_ to understand, right?

Climbing off of my golden lion, I sighed and looked at the ground.

"You ok?" He asked, getting to his paws and moving over to me. "You seem upset... and, just a few minutes ago, you looked pretty happy."

"I was... I mean, I am, but-" I frowned and looked at him. "I'm just... a little pissed off at Ni."

Simba was quiet and he sighed. "Why? Because he tried to make you come to the jungle?"

"He's apart of the pride you're in, he'll know I left for you but not for him. When I- I clearly... really like this lion, a lot." There was silence between us and when I looked over to Simba he had a little smirk on his lips. Mentally, I groaned. "What are you smiling about?"

"It's kind of strange... you say that you _really_ like him, yet you wouldn't leave with him. Then I come gallivanting back into your life after two years of being missing, and you automatically agree to go with me." He lifted his eyebrow, giving off his best beam, and I stared. "_Weird_."

Ugh! "You're my best friend! I- I missed you." A frown tugged on my lips. "You gave me a choice when he didn't. You knew what Scar did to me, but you still respected my decision. That's why I left with you." We looked into one anothers eyes and I found how easily it was to get lost in his. Clearing my throat, I immediately looked away. "But I'm still going back."

"Of course." He breathed and I dared myself to look at him again, my heart doing this weird... fluttering thing, my stomach felt as if it were flipping around. What the hell is this? I remember as I got older and met Ni again, it did the same thing, then we got together... it was magical, but I clearly could not feel for my best friend. It wasn't happening. I just met him again and I couldn't do this to Ni. He's the one for me. He brought me to Simba, he just helped me reunite with my best friend, now, Ni and I could be together again... No more sadness from me... no more secrets from him.

... Secrets. That's another damn thing.

"You know. I don't understand why he never told me about you. He knew you were alive and he knew we were best friends! Why didn't he tell me the truth?"

"Because he couldn't." Simba admitted lowly. "First of all, you wouldn't believe him. You didn't even believe me and I was standing right in front of you." He had a point. "C'mon, I'll bring you to the pride." Simba walked ahead and I smiled, running to get next to him. He jumped away and shook his head frantically, that same grim on his muzzle. "Oh no... you aren't tricking _me_ again!"

I giggled and shook my head right back. "Don't worry, Simba. We're done racing. I'm not going to trip you anymore."

He eyed me, but ultimately gave in. The two of us walked side by side and I grinned to myself, sticking my leg under his own, tripping him. "Nala." He groaned playfully and I laughed, jumping away.

"Ok, ok! So I couldn't resist! Could you blame me?"

He laughed and playfully shoved me. "Guess not."

* * *

><p><strong>AN:<strong> Alright, so was it good? Did you like Simba and Nala playing like cubs? lol. It was fun to write for. :) Lemme tell ya.

Can I have around... **8 reviews again**? :) Next update will most likely be sometime next week. I don't really think I have much time for another update on this story _this_ week. I gots work an stuff ):

Hope you guys had a happy turkey day!

I'm thankful for my reviewers and those who like the story.

:)

-Meow


	14. This is not okay

**AN: **Thanks for all the reviews. You guys are wonderful, keep on reviewing! Tell your friends about it ;p if there's a story of yours you want me to read, let me know either in a review or in a pm! I'd love to review and return the favor. :)

But please keep in mind that I'm incredibly busy too ): so it may take me a while.

8Three Days Grace8 I will read and review your story ASAP :D

**Love you guys!**

Now, onto the chapter!

* * *

><p>THIS IS NOT OKAY<p>

_"If you ask me how I'm doing, I'll say I'm doin' just fine. I would lie and say that you're not on my mind."_

* * *

><p><strong>Ni POV<strong>

Ema, Aisha and Tau all sat together, staring at the new-comers with wide eyes. I moved next to my best friend Nuru, watching as he observed them as well, studying each of their faces. Something was off about my friend here, but I didn't bother questioning it. If I knew him, and believe me... I did, I knew that soon enough he'd say whatever was bothering him.

Leo moved closer to the Pridelanders, beginning to ask them numerous questions. Tama looked as if she expected it and seemed ready for anything he threw at her. Chumvi, Malka and Tojo were a little more timid while Kula and Femi looked as if they wanted to stay invisible. I gave the girls a reassuring smile, silently letting them know that Leo wasn't all that bad, but unfortunately, Nuru grabbed my attention.

"So where did you _really_ find them?" He asked with a knowing smirk. "You went to the Pridelands again, didn't you?"

I grew a little defensive, but tried my best to control it. "Who cares if I did? Simba's the stupid one for going back, it doesn't really matter if _I_ get caught."

"No, but it matters if you get _followed_." Nuru darkly added with a growl. "Who are you going to see all the time? Who the hell's so special?"

He wouldn't know her even if I explained myself. So what was the point? "Just to spy."

Nuru turned his head away, not totally convinced, but the both of us ignored one another, focusing on Leo and the rest of the gang now. The adult lion circled the group of adolescents, making all of them feel very uncomfortable.

Aisha, Ema, Tau, Nuru and I fought a smile, knowing that Leo appears to be tough, but in reality... he's really a nice lion. A little strict, but his heart is big.

"What made you come this way?" he asked them and Tama was first to speak. Kings bless her, she seems to be like their leader since Nala stepped down.

"We needed a place to stay. The jungle seemed appropriate."

Thankfully, I told her that no one knew I snuck off to the Pridelands every so often to see my girlfriend, and they knew they had to keep that part a secret in front of Leo and the gang. However, Ema, Aisha and Tau probably knew... along with Simba, so the only ones in the dark would be our fearless leader and his son.

"The jungle really isn't an obvious place to go. There is little food here, why would this be your first choice? Who told you about this and why does Ni trust you so all so much?"

Kula finally found courage and I prayed to the kings that she wouldn't rat me out. "No offense, but if you want to know questions about Ni, shouldn't you be asking _him_?"

Leo stared at the caramel lioness and a slow smile approached his muzzle. "You remind me of someone. What did you say your name was again?"

She gulped and I raised my eyebrows. Come to think of it, Leo looked at Kula as if he knew her when she walked over here... maybe he did once. He _was_ from the Pridelands after all. Could this be his daughter? "I- I didn't." She stated and Leo raised his eyebrows. "But my name's Kula."

"Nice to meet you, Kula." The lion nodded his head, turning towards the rest. "So, why did you want to leave? What was so awful about your wonderful Prideland home?"

They were all quiet and Chumvi spoke up this time. I half expected him to give some smartass remark, but he was very tame. "Because our king is horrible. He wanted to kill us, he's making the lionesses over hunt and soon everyone's going to starve."

The deep blue eyed lion nodded his head in agreement. "Soon there's going to be nothing left, we had to get out while we could and this was the perfect opportunity."

"We thank the kings for running into Ni." Femi smiled softly, then her periwinkle eyes met the ground, proving to anyone who knew her that she was lying.

Mental note? Don't have Femi ever tell fabricated stories, because once Leo got to know her, he'd be able to read this young lioness like a book and know when she was telling the truth and when she wasn't. Unfortunately for us, Leo was a smart lion and he knew when someone was clearly lying, and by the way his eyes lingered on the vanilla adolescent, this meant he knew something was up.

I observed how Femi never looked away from the ground, I also felt Nuru's eyes on me. I turned and the lion blatantly continued to glare. Oh yes, I was getting deeply annoyed, but what the hell was I going to do about it? Already, I was too deep to dig my way out of this mess. Leo knew I was up to something, he knew we all were... except his son. _Of course_.

"Hey, guys..."

We all turned and saw a golden-brown adolescent lion, with a growing auburn mane. I glared. I couldn't help myself. It wasn't that I hated Simba, the lion was like a brother to me, I was just deeply annoyed that he and his little friends would follow me. Several spaces behind him, I took notice that a certain lioness was standing there. She had bright tawny fur, blue-green eyes and-

Wait a minute.

_Nala_?

No, it couldn't be... why would she-

Then my eyes focused on her reasoning's for actually coming here, and I couldn't help but glare again.

_Simba_.

"_Simba_!" Someone seemed to have echoed my thoughts out loud, and they sounded just as angry. "YOU WEREN'T SUPPOSED TO COME HERE YET, LEO'S ASKING THEM QUESTIONS TO SEE IF THEY COULD BE- OW!" Turning my attention I saw just as Aisha and Ema roughly nudged Tau. Thankfully. I couldn't risk all these lions and lionesses going insane over their lost king, but I thought this too soon.

"S-Simba?" Tama asked with wide orange eyes, taking a few steps towards him. "H-How could... no that- I'm sorry you must be a different one... it's just you look-"

The golden king to be rolled his eyes. "It's me, Tama. It's Simba. You're _'little'_ cousin."

I'm guessing she always called him that, much to the lion's dislike, and even though they appeared to be around the same age.

Tama's jaw had dropped completely, as did everyone else's. I was afraid that their jaws may unhinge and fall to the jungle floor, but as of right now, my only concern is why Nala chose to leave with _him_... but not _me_. The others didn't even see her yet, just wait until Tama spots her, I bet that's why she's too damn scared to show herself here.

Kula and Tama were the first ones to rush over to their lost friend, nuzzling him and suddenly, the others felt it was ok too. Chumvi laughed and ran over to Simba, nudging him with his paw. "I can't believe you're alive!" both lions grinned at one another, then Chumvi's smile fell. "Wait, _how_ are you alive?"

"I'll tell the story later." He said in a promising voice just before looking over to Leo with an apologetic look. "You can trust them... believe me, they were all my really close friends."

"Yeah, and the only one who wasn't isn't even here." Chumvi grinned.

Simba seemed to make realization with this and he smirked over to his dark brown friend. "How is Cleo doing anyway?"

"Annoying as ever." Tama muttered and they all decided to share a laugh, expressing some sort of inside joke that none of us jungle-landers had gotten. This was strange... I wondered how much life would change for us now that they were all together again. Aisha, Ema and Tau were Simba's usual 'buddies' that he always hung out with, but now, he had his old friends back...

"There's also someone with me, who I want you all to meet." Simba grinned and I couldn't help but roll my eyes. Tama peered behind him and she gasped with realization, the others all began backing up, leaving a rather large circle around Simba and the female who now joined his side. "Everyone, this is my best friend, Nala."

My eyes burned into her fur and she blatantly ignored me.

The golden-brown lion gestured towards everyone as he introduced them, "You remember Aisha, Ema, Tau... oh and Ni, of course." Something was burning inside me... something awful. The little smirk on Simba's lips made me read into something, however, I didn't want to admit that feeling were true, but then he muttered something under his breath and I raised my eyebrows. "Can't forget him... oh! and this is Nuru and our pride leader is Leo."

Nala looked at Leo with a soft smile and the lion looked back, his jaw slightly dropped, eyes enlarged with wonder and curiosity.

... what the hell... is going on here?

* * *

><p><strong>Simba POV<strong>

Leo stared at my best friend with complete awe, and my suspicions were finally settled. Leo had to be her father, now that they were standing in the same space, I could even see that they kind of looked a like. Of course, Nala resembled her mom... a lot, but she had Leo's smaller eyes, the squared off chin with sports of 'fuzzies' and her nose was much longer than Sarafina's. Also, if I remember correctly, Nala's mother had deep green eyes while Leo held blue... my best friend had the perfect blend of both colors, making them turquoise, however, they favored more towards green.

I smirked and eyed the tawny lioness beside me, noticing that she wasn't looking at anyone in particular. She didn't want to look at Ni, and I didn't blame her. Well, truth is, I didn't _want_ her to look at Ni, I- ugh, what the hell am I thinking? This is his girl...

"You're... you're here." Tama breathed and Kula held her chin high, somewhat resembling that bratty twin sister of hers. "Why are you-" then her eyes moved towards me, as if accusing me for something. What the hell did I do? "You talked her into coming?" All I could do was raise my eyebrows, but my cousin simply shook her head. "How?"

The want to eye Ni when I said the next bit was highly tempting, however, I didn't want to come across as a jackass. "I gave her a choice, and let her say." That wasn't entirely true, I practically made her want to come... I knew how Nala ticked. If I had some big secret, she was the type who had to know if I brought it up in some round about way, even though she wouldn't say a word about it if I told her, it was just all about knowing; not being left completely in the dark.

"So does this mean you're actually going to stay now?" Ok, who said _that_?

Turning, I spotted Nala's _boyfriend_ standing there looking disgusted, angry and down-right aggravated. I've never seen him so peeved before, usually he held a very calm and easy-going nature, but this time was different. _Much_ different. "You left for him but not for me? I see how this is going."

Nala tensed and I immediately shot him a look.

"Ni, please..." She pleaded, not wanting to cause a scene, especially in front of animals she had just met. "Can we talk about this _later_?"

"No, we're going to talk about this right now-"

"Hey." Great kings... he _speaks_. Leo finally found his voice and it sounded menacing, threatening even. The adult lion growled and we all looked at him. "Ni, I'm very disappointed in you for lying to me, but if you two need to talk somewhere, my suggestion is to go somewhere private. We don't want to hear the argu-"

"Oh, I beg to differ." I growled, my burgundy eyes narrowed on Ni. "I'd love to hear what he has to say."

"SIMBA." Leo bellowed and it made me jump, snapping me out of my 'trance' or 'anger'. "You are not making matters better. Leave them to talk and _stay out of it_, okay?" When I didn't answer he growled louder. "... _okay_?"

_No, not okay_. I couldn't let this go. "How can I stay out of it when he clearly put me in it!" I looked at Ni, feeling Nala's discomfort, and glared, trying to show him my point of view. "Nala's my best friend, Ni. She thought I was dead, is it honestly that hard to figure out why she'd pick me over you right now?"

The lion glared at me and I heard Chumvi make a long '_oooooh_'ing noise.

Suddenly, my face softened. Why was I so obsessed with the fact that I could possibly end up with Nala one day? She didn't like me... I wasn't that lucky, but... Ni is. Ni has the chance with her and I- I couldn't ruin that. What kind of friend would I be?

"Look, I- I don't know what you're reading into here, but she likes _you_... a lot." How much was a lot? I didn't know, Nala never said she _loved_ him... she just said that she... _liked_ him immensely. "I'm sorry I snapped at you like that I-" At that exact moment, I looked into Nala's eyes and realization settled into my own mindset. I never felt like this for anyone before... and there was something there... something between us, I could feel it. "... -Don't know what's going on."

I never took my eyes off her... I heard someone behind me clear their throat and when that grabbed my attention, I obviously looked away, taking notice that a majority of my friends were smiling. About what? It was beyond me, and you know something? I don't wanna know what they were thinking... because whatever it was, it was probably dangerous territory to settle on.

"If you don't mind me asking, Nala, what happened to your face?" Leo's blue eyes were fixed on... well, whom I believe, is his daughter... how can I know FOR SURE though? I mean, he stared at her long enough, realization kicked in, but he wasn't exactly acting like a dad.

"The king got a little angry with me after I stood up for my Aunt..." the tawny lioness gestured towards her cousin and slightly smiled. "... Kula's mom."

Leo tensed and actual anger flooded through him... I could tell just by the way his jaw jut out and how he uneasily shifted. "He _hit_ you?"

"It wasn't hard." She lied and I exchanged knowing looks with Nuru and Ni, just as Tama let out a wry laugh, much to Nala's annoyance. "_Look_, I came here to get a better understanding of what was going on. Simba practically _bribed_ me and said something among the lines of meeting you all because he wasn't going to explain it in the Pridelands." She shot me a look and I innocently smiled. "However, after a long discussion between the two of us, we settled on me going back to Pride Rock-"

Then everyone jumped down the poor girl's throat. "What!" Chumvi exclaimed with wide, dark eyes.

Tama shook her head over and over, "Nala, you can't go back now!"

"Yeah, think of what he'll do to you for taking down those hyenas!" Kula cried.

"And for helping us get away." Malka chimed in with a frown as his sister nodded her head.

"You can't go back, Nala, you just can't!" And there was Tojo, pleading with her...

Nala looked as if she were lost for words and I sighed, because I knew exactly how they felt... I didn't want her to go back either, but now we had a plan. "You guys, I think we should respect her decision." Puh. I wish the words came out of my mouth, but instead, I looked at Ni, who's face softened quite a bit and he and Nala exchanged a simple little smile that indeed broke my heart. "Like Simba said before, he gave you the choice, I trust you to make good decisions and look out for yourself."

In that moment, the lion joined her side and the two began to nuzzle. Kula smiled and sighed softly, Tama exchanged looks with Malka as Chumvi and Tojo looked at me, as if waiting for my response. I didn't do a thing, I didn't even react. I pretended as if it didn't bother me and that's exactly what I needed to do until I found the one. I mean, who knows... maybe Cleo is the one for me. Maybe after all this time, she's changed. After all, we were betrothed.

When I get back... she's most likely going to be my queen...

Taking my mind off of marriage and mates, I turned to look at Leo, who kept his eyes on her, his face tight as if he wanted to say a million things and just could... so of course, I took this opportunity to be a smartass. "You know, Nala..." the tawny lioness turned away from Ni and I smirked. "You look... just like your mom _SARAFINA_." I said the name extra loudly and Nala giggled a little, but the tension from, not only Leo, but Nuru as well, made itself known. "I'm serious, you look just like her... and Kula!" I turned to the caramel lioness and she smiled. "You look like your mom, _KIYA_, too. I mean you guys could pass as sisters..."

"Well, I guess that's what happens when their mother's are sisters, Simba." Tama replied sarcastically, "How are _we_ related?"

I shot her a look. "I wish we weren't."

"Too bad, you're stuck with me."

She just kept reminding me of all the greatness in my life. "Goodie..."

Chumvi chuckled and I turned my attention back to Nala, "You know that pinning thing that you do so well?" the tawny lioness eyed me, wondering where I was getting at, but in the end she nodded. "It's funny, I never saw Sarafina do that before, where did you learn it?"

"Oh, um... I just sort of picked it up... as instinct to fight."

"_Really_?" Oh this was just too good. "You know who else can do that really well?" I turned to the adult lion who looked as if he were fuming, "My buddy Leo here. In fact, he can do it so well... that he says he invented it!"

Nala's ears perked up and she smiled. "Really? That's great! I never actually met someone else who can do it really well." I opened my mouth to say more, but once the tawny lioness looked at the sky, her eyes widened. "I really should be getting back, it was nice meeting you all... I'll give Ni or whoever comes to meet me in the Pridelands updates." Everyone, including me, frowned, but she proudly grinned. "As of right now, I'll be your spy."

I waited for Leo to say something... to say anything! but he didn't... he didn't say a damn word. "C'mon, I'll walk you to the edge of the desert." Ni smiled and the both of them made their way out... my heart clenched as I saw her walking side by side with another lion... and not once did she ever look back at me.

* * *

><p><strong>Cleo POV<strong>

"WHERE ARE THEY." Scar was pissed. Great. Wonderful. Because when Scar's angry, everyone's in a bad mood. This means no food for us and he sits on his ass all day, feasting with his precious hyenas until he decides he isn't angry anymore.

Well you know what? I'm sick of this. I hate the way Scar's running things, I detest everything about the damn Pridelands and if I had the choice, I would run away and never look back. He ruined whatever was left of anything beautiful.

"Who, Scar?" Sarabi calmly asked and the king roared loudly, Shani sitting right by his side, expressing nothing but a blank expression. For king's sake girl, blink, smile... do something to prove to me that you're alive!

"Who?" He finally snapped, but Sarabi didn't flinch in the same way the other lionesses had. "WHO?" He roared and stood straight up, clawing the wall... Well, go at it if it relieves stress, but don't touch me. "WHO DO YOU THINK, SARABI?" He pointed towards Sarafina, "YOUR DAUGHTER AND ALL HER LITTLE FRIENDS ARE MISSING. WHERE DID THEY GO?"

My aunt gulped for a moment, and tried to be as calm as our former queen. "T-Their young. I-I'm sure they went somewhere just to-"

"NO." He interrupted and I raised an eyebrow, following him with narrow eyes. "You do not understand, Sarafina." My aunt gave him a confused look, we all did, but as a sly smirk appeared across his muzzle, I felt the need to claw his eyes out. Huh, what if I did? How great would that have been? And there wouldn't be a damn thing he'd do about it. "I ordered an army of hyenas to kill those idiot boy's of our pride." Several lionesses gasped... including me. "But when I arrived moments after, I took notice that a few of my hyenas were dead, a few more hurt and no lion _bodies_."

Relief washed over all of us, but I still hated him for trying to kill my friends- well, whoever they were to me... they didn't exactly consider me to be a friend, I didn't really fit in anywhere. "They ran away, I know it. And I don't know what their up to, but the moment I find them... they will all be killed by none other than me, and I don't care _who_ it is."

My breath was stuck in my throat. What if Scar _did_ find them again? Where were they off hiding? I prayed to Mufasa and Simba that they weren't anywhere too noticeable, only a moron would- hang on, what is that? As Scar went on another boring and long tangent, I took notice to someone moving around in the grass. She was a lioness and was coming this way.

... Nala.

No... he'd kill her where she stood.

Turning my vision over to Scar I noticed he had his eyes closed as he continued to rant, but if I left to warn her... I'd be killed on the spot too due to suspicion. Well, you know what they say... if you can't beat 'em, join 'em.

"King Scar, that is a magnificent idea!" I wickedly smirked and Scar gave me an appreciative look, however, he wasn't too thrilled with the fact that I interrupted him. However, I didn't care. "I wanna go and look for them right now!" My voice went higher, as if sounding excited but I wanted to send off a clear warning, but as I did this, Scar began to shush me. "DID YOU HEAR THAT GUYS?" I exclaimed rushing forward, blatantly ignoring him, yet, it still seemed that I was speaking to no one, it just seemed to everyone else that I was overly excited about going on a hunt to kill the others. Besides, Scar knows I never hung around them anyway. "THE MOMENT WE FIND YOU, WE'RE GONNA KILL YA!"

My voice echoed off the sky and immediately, Shani charged me and pinned me to the ground, her claws over my throat. "WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?" She snapped and I stared up at her with total shock. "Not only will they be killed where they stand, but you will be condemned as well."

Oh... hell no. I shoved the girl off me and stared her down with hateful eyes. "Seriously, _who are you_! You don't tell me what to do! _I_ tell others what to do!" the younger girl growled at me, but I put my nose in the air... a habit that I just stuck with since I was a cub. "_I_ was supposed to be queen! So how dare you talk to me like that! If anyone should be condemned to death, it should be _you_!"

"News flash, _Cleopatra_!" Ha, Cleopatra? Is that all she can seriously come up with? "You're not queen and the closest thing this place even has to a princess... is _me_!"

The golden cub attacked and we tumbled around Pride Rock. I could hear my mother screaming for me to stop, my aunt Sarafina begging for this madness to just end. Sarabi was yelling at her own daughter to behave, to remember who she really was, but all of that talking and pleading went in one ear and out the other with us.

Shani clawed me, I bit her, she bit me, I clawed back. It was an endless cycle of violence. "ENOUGH." was Scar's voice and immediately, Shani pulled away, however, I wasn't finished. It was kind of funny how the daughter of Mufasa acted like a puppet just as the most hated animal on this planet pulled the strings.

We panted with disgust, glaring at one another, and Scar moved over to me and I evidently had to look at him. "What do you think you're doing?" He breathed and I glared at our tyrant, unafraid, completely fearless. And boy, if he touched me, he better hope those hyenas have his back because I will end him myself, take over Pride Rock, and rule as Queen.

"Nothing." I snapped and the lion raised an eyebrow. "You're little _buddy_ over there just ticked me off. No one tells me what to do!" I got to my feet and moved over to Shani, "You better sleep with one eye open tonight, _princess_. You never know who's going to be lurking about Pride Rock, planning on revenge."

Scar said nothing, he actually looked speechless or proud. It was a bit confusing, really, but I didn't care... I needed somewhere to cool off. Moving towards the path that led to the grasslands, I heard my mother's voice. "Cleo, where are you going! Don't go-"

"I'm going to cool down, _mother_." I rudely stated and I could feel how hurt she had gotten from all this. It wasn't everyday you see you're daughter get into a fight and actually want more, but what did she expect? I guess you can say I had the heart of an Outlander but the guilt of a Pridelander.

As I continued to move down the path, I heard Scar giving orders to the hyenas... telling them to go looking for the missing cubs. You know what? I did everything I could. I can't worry anymore, the one animal I need to worry about now... is _me_!

Walking to the waterhole, I took in deep breaths, trying to calm my fury down. Shani seriously has another thing coming if she thinks she can mess with me! She may be Scar's favorite, but I'll end her so fast she won't even know what happened. Then who would become the king's favorite little lioness? Oh, that's right... me!

The rattling and slight sway of the long grass caught my attention and I rolled my eyes. "You can come out now, Nala, I'm not going to bite _you_." And there you had it. The tawny lioness made herself known and I stared without a surprise in the world. "You have a lot of nerve coming back... you know, most lionesses have it in their minds that if they got out while they could, to just stay where they were."

"I didn't realize Scar would notice." She admitted lowly, as if hating to admit she was wrong... come to think of it, her and I were a lot alike, but that didn't surprise me, seeing we _are_ related. "I wasn't gone that long."

"Uh, yeah you were." Her striking green eyes met my golden ones. "You were gone since this afternoon, it's nearing evening now... What did you think was going to happen?" Nala just stared at me and began laughing, slightly shaking her head. "I wouldn't get too comfortable here. Scar sent the hyenas out to look for you and your little friends. I suggest you get out while you still can, I'm not going to protect you if they show up here... actually, if they do, I'll rat you out and make it look like I found you here."

My cousin smirked at me and I eyed her. What was her problem? I just told her I was going to rat her out and she smiles. "You put on a nice act, but is any of it real?" I gawked and her grin only grew. "You pretend not to care, yet, that's exactly what you did up there... you protected me from Scar. I just have one question, why?"

I stared and refused to speak. "Why would you have my back after the both of us clearly couldn't stand each other when we were little... Why, after everything we fought about and never apologized for, would you save my neck?"

"We're family." I managed to say lightly and she lifted her head proudly. "But don't get too happy, as fast as I helped with this little bonding moment, I can end it. In the end, I look out for myself. Always remember that."

Laughter began to echo off the sky and I turned to face my cousin again. "Better get going, before I do something that neither of us will enjoy."

She smirked and nodded. "Thanks cuz." She sunk lower into the grass and I watched her go. "Look after my mom and Sarabi for me."

In the end, I nodded, only because I realized she wasn't going anywhere until I promised her. In the blink of an eye, the lioness sprinted and stayed well hidden behind the long grass. I watched the direction she was going, but was rudely interrupted by someone else. "And who were _you_ just talking to?"

* * *

><p><strong>AN<strong>: UUUHHHOHHHH. Trouble... who do you think it is talking to Cleo at the end there?

We're you surprised to see Cleo actually care about someone? I kind of was when writing it, but it made me like her a little more xD Of course, she's still selfish, as she explained that she's in it for herself and if Nala stuck around any longer, then she'd have to do something both of them wouldn't enjoy too much. So she's still a brat, but it's nice to know she cares, right? She's probably a good lioness to have on team Simba...

Now, Cleo and Nala are a lot a like... their both extremely tough... however, Cleo's very selfish and in it for herself... where as Nala is selfless and wants others to be ok before making sure she is... Now, honestly who would be the better queen? *cough* Nala. But I find it amusing how Cleo got all bitchy at Shani when she tried to tell her what to do.. ;)

SIMBA'S PART. I got the idea from a friend: Nala-Nay, when he gave all these round about hints that Leo is Nala's father. But it seems to me that Nuru caught onto something as well... hmmm. :P

I felt bad for him when he saw Ni and Nala all 'lovey dovey' i mean, just picture it. You like a guy or girl and their like in love with someone else. /: it bloody sucks.

Ni's part... Yeah, he was angry with Nala, but I guess I would be a too... however, it's easy to say that in the end he forgave her and moved on :) He's going to be the biggest gentlemen, it'll be hard to make people hate him and want he and Nala to break up, but I think just about everyone out there is more of a Simba/Nala fan anyway, so it doesn't matter :p

**SO TELL ME... WHAT WERE YOUR FAVORITE PARTS? What did you like or dislike? Talk to me! :)**

More reviews and then were onto the next chapter! :D

**-Meow**


	15. Time is Running Out

**AN:**

_I've seen other authors do this and I think it's very much appropriate, seeing not everyone can PM. :) So here you guys go._

**Jonny2b:** Zira has been MIA, but she hasn't been around like... at all. Not saying that she won't ever be, but she hasn't even been introduced yet if I am putting her in the story. Yes, Nala has decided to go back, but things have changed as you see at the end. Thanks for reviewing! :)

**8Three Days Grace8:** Awesome name BTW, love that band haha. Anyway, thank you so much for the review, as I said before, do not give up on your story! I'll read and review _asap_. Promise. :) I feel bad for Simba as well, but he was kind of being a jerk ;p Not saying he always will be.

**Reish95: **Thanks, I'm so glad you like it! :)**  
><strong>

**Ravenxxx007:** Thank you, thank you :)**  
><strong>

**Reldor:** :) I know. Simba is a jerk as of right now. He's still very immature and is feeling things he's never really felt before, so it's easy to say that he isn't sure how to handle it and he isn't sure how to keep these feelings in. As he gets older, things will change :) I'm glad you like this story, keep on reviewing! Thank ya! :D**  
><strong>

**BroadwayFanGirl91: **Cleo... is a confusing girl lol. She cares about her friends and family, but cares more about herself. Like I said, she's very selfish and told Nala if she didn't start running, she'd have to do something they both don't like: Meaning, she'd tell the hyenas that Nala was there and get her cousin killed for the sake of herself. Simba is veeeeeery jealous xDD And it's only going to get worse. Stuck up? Yes he is. At this point in time, he is very stuck up and a bit rude and cocky. About Timon and Pumbaa, I don't know if I'll put them in or not... I highly doubt it, but who knows. :D Thanks for the review, girl!**  
><strong>

**Alex Leep: **A friend of mine suggested it and I thought it would have been really funny. I know, I like when Simba gets jealous of Ni/Nala too and I DON'T KNOWWWWWW YOU'LL HAVE TO WAIT AND SEEEEE! Lol, but remember, if I end this and Nala/Ni are together... there's still a second part to this whole story ;p**  
><strong>

**SexyChick187: **I'm glad this is one of your favorite stories :D Thanks so much for your support and review.

**K.L. is awesome:** Haha, yes thank you for the review! And I know the differences between all of them, I just miss them as I'm typing. So sorry about that. :) But thank you for the headsup, I'll def. keep a look out for them now. I'm glad you really like my story and I hope you continue to like it in the future lol. Part 2? I'm not sure when that will come out, haha. Once I head towards the end of part 1, I'll let you guys know in an Authors note.

**Nala-Nay:** Now, I know that you review over fb, but I don't care. I'm going to leave you a little note here too :D I'm sure Nala would have been a spitfire, but at that moment, she had just met a new pride, she and her boyfriend were in deep water, she didn't feel all too comfortable. But don't worry, she'll be back to normal soon :p I'm glad you liked the whole Simba and Ni confrontation and when Simba was hinting about Leo being Nala's dad. :) Tama and Simba lol. I know, I thought I had to put something in there like that. As for Cleo and Scar... yeah, we're gonna see how far that goes :p Thanks so much for your support and for reviewing! :)

* * *

><p>TIME IS RUNNING OUT<p>

"I wanted freedom, bound and restricted. I tried to give you up, but I'm addicted."

* * *

><p><strong>Cleo POV<strong>

Shani stood there, her reddish eyes narrowing on me. "No one." I lied and she let out a wry laugh. "What is your problem, _princess_?" When she didn't answer, I clearly was looking for another good fight. "Oh c'mon... no Scar around now, fight me. Give me your best shot, I guarantee I can take you down in the blink of an eye."

Silence.

"What, you're ignoring me now?"

Again, silence.

"Whatever." I muttered and the princess turned to me. She wasn't angry, nor was she vengeful. The expression she held reminded me that of Sarabi's... calm and collected, the most normal and lively I've actually seen her since her father's and brother's death.

"He's going to find them, you know." She whispered and my eyebrows furrowed. "Scar. He's going to find that group and kill them before they kill him. He knows what their up to."

I smirked. "Even if that were true, what is one lion going to do?"

"What do you mean one lion?"

Wait, what did she mean by that?

"There are several others, others you haven't even met before." Shani admitted and took a deep breath. "Their from the Outlands. Apparently, Ahadi banished them and the hyenas all there years ago. Since Scar is with the hyenas, the lions are coming too."

Mmhmm, ok. "So why did it take so long for them to get here? Hm? It's been two years since Mufasa's death."

She frowned. "Because they wanted nothing to do with the Pridelands. They said this was over, they wanted to live their own lives, but I suppose their '_queen_' or leader died and someone else took over. Someone by the name of Zira." Why was she telling me all this? "Their coming now and Scar just said he has big plans for them, obviously he's going to send them with the hyenas to attack the others."

How did she sound so ok about all this? Was she with him or against him? This time, I decided to play nice. "Shani, what's going on? You're being so bi-polar." Ok, maybe that wasn't too nice, but the girl didn't even flinch. "First you wanna rip my head off, now you're acting all buddy, buddy. It's kind of hard for me to be mean to you now."

The dark-golden princess smiled, but it was fake. Nothing mean behind it, she just looked as if she were hurting. "I can't say it's an act, because it's how I feel. Scar has taught me to be this way, raised me to be this way... but it doesn't mean I still don't care." She lowered her voice and I strained my ears just to hear it. I guess if she told anyone this, Scar would kill her. "I'm doing this for my mother."

"What's Sarabi got to do with you acting like a horrible lioness?"

"Everything." She spoke through gritted teeth. "She's the only one I care about now, Scar told me that if I don't help him, he'd kill her... and I believe him. She's the only family I have left. I can't lose my mother."

"You already don't talk to her."

"That's because I can't."

I never realized how awful she had it. Here I thought Scar lifted Shani on a pedestal, but really, he just needed her for strength. For more power. My eyes widened in realization. "When these new lions come... where does that leave _you_?"

The princess didn't answer, instead she sighed and nuzzled me. I mean, it freaked me out... I wasn't used to getting such affection from another peer. Usually they stayed away from me, which is what I like, but being Shani, I figured she needed it. She's been through hell and has to fake her entire life. "If you see them, Cleo... please, tell them to run. To run far, far away and to tell them not to try anything. As much as I want Scar gone... they'll lose. Then we won't have anything left."

* * *

><p><strong>Simba POV<strong>

Ni still wasn't back yet. What the hell are they doing? Mentally, I winced and shook my head. Ugh, scratch that, I'd rather not know. "Simba." Leo stated and I turned away from my friends to look at him. He and Nuru were standing there, one looking oddly calm, while the other looked as if he wanted to rip my head off. You could imagine which one wanted to do that... Nuru always had _something_ against me.

"Better go buddy, looks like you're in deep-"

"_Chumvi_." Kula hissed and nudged her friend, however, I couldn't help but get the feeling that those two were something more. "He doesn't mean it, Simba. Go see what they want."

No, he meant it alright. It wasn't like I needed any warning from Chumvi anyway, I could see it on Leo's and Nuru's faces that I was in deep water, or as Chumvi was going to say, in deep in something foul and revolting.

With as much bravery as I had left, I unwillingly joined our leader and his son while they moved further away from the rest of the lions and lionesses in our dysfunctional pride. "Yes?"

"Don't _yes_ me." Leo snapped and all that calmness seemed to have wore off. I flinched and he growled, his smaller eyes sharp with dislike. "How long have you _known_?"

"Known?" Why was I playing dumb? Instantly, I shook my head and heavily sighed. "I've known for a while... I just wanted to confirm it first before I-"

"_Instigated_?" Nuru asked through gritted teeth, getting in my face. I flinched backwards and he growled loudly. "I didn't even know I _had_ a sister, until you made all those stupid remarks about her and my mother looking exactly alike! Yes, Simba! I remember my mother, I remember her very clearly because everyday I think back at how simple my life used to be! That I actually felt loved back at Pride Rock, but thanks to your asshole uncle we had to leave!" It felt like he were accusing me for this... This isn't my fault and I don't see why he was yelling at _me_. "Thanks to you bringing up my mother... it makes me want to go home and see her because I know that when my father took me, it broke her heart, that-"

"Nuru, calm yourself." Leo whispered and immediately, the lion sucked in a deep breath and began to breathe in and out slowly. "Simba, how did you possibly confirm it? You've never even asked me. What if Nala got the hint and asked out loud if I was someone special from her past? What kind of position would I have been put in?"

They act like I just did some sort of unforgivable crime. "The position to tell the truth, Leo." My voice came out exasperated and he raised his eyebrows, both of them did. "Look, the closest thing Nala has ever had to a father was my dad, and when he died, I feel like something inside both of us had died too. There's an emptiness, and like Nuru had just said... I think we both look back and remember how simple our lives _were_, how we had a wonderful kingdom, how my dad was there and both of our moms... but now that's all gone..._ for me_. Nala still has a chance to have that kind of family again, to feel that kind of love. She needs you, Leo." I eyed Nuru and the lion frowned. "And you too, Nuru..."

Nala and I had traded places. I lost a father and a sister, she gained a father and a brother, I couldn't keep her in the dark about this, it just wouldn't be fair to her. Leo wasn't looking at me, neither was Nuru, both of them continued to stare at the ground, unwilling to make eye contact. "Everything came full circle. Now that my dad's gone, I look to _you_ as my father figure. I'm not trying to tell you how to live your life, but I've known Nala since day one and she'd appreciate the truth... I know I would."

Suddenly, I remembered telling my best friend about the Great King's of the Past, and then she asked me if her father was up there. I told her, that I was sure he was and that he was guiding her everyday; boy was I wrong, but that just goes to show how family-oriented Nala is. She wanted to know more about her father, but Sarafina wouldn't tell her... Now that I know the story, it's only right Nala knows as well.

"Spoken like Mufasa himself." Leo smiled, an actual tear forming in the corners of his eyes. My mouth slightly opened... hearing my dad's name gave my heart a good clench. "And you know he truly _isn't_ dead, young Simba." Yes he is, but I know he's guiding me. "He lives in _you_."

A short smile pulled across my lips and Nuru nudged me with his paw, breaking a nice moment. "Err... Sorry about that, I thought you were just... you know, being an ass."

"Eh, Hakuna Matata." I grinned and we both started laughing. After all, they were the ones who taught me about that.

Abruptly, Nuru's face grew serious and Leo seemed to have read into it, both thinking the same exact thing. Oh great, what could I have possibly done _now_? "My sister's with Ni, huh?" The lion asked and I tensed, noticing that both their eyes were on me... never moving. The only thing I could do... was nod. Nuru sighed and Leo glared. "It's a little weird, I have to admit..."

"I already feel protective of my daughter." Leo admitted sharply. "If he does one thing to hurt her, his ass is grass."

"But, Leo... something tells me that you don't have anything to worry about. Ni seems like a great lion, I don't think he'd ever hurt her." Both lions smiled at me and I grinned, only because what I didn't tell them was that I make no promises of Nala not hurting Ni. Let's face it, she's one tough lioness and if you say or do something she doesn't like... beware. However, I was almost positive Ni understood this now... and you know what they say, if you can't take the heat... what are you doing in Africa?

"Well, I don't know when I'll see Nala again, possibly at Pride Rock when you take the throne from that sleazeball." Leo stated light heartily and I smirked. "This will give me enough time to prepare what to say... how to tell her... and how to tell my mate."

Nuru and I both nodded, knowing that Leo needed time to prepare. This wasn't an easy task, but luckily for him he had another three years. "Nala!" I raised my eyebrows and all three of us shot a look at the tawny lioness who had, again, just arrived with Ni. Envy dripped into my very being and I wanted to end whatever relationship they had... unfortunately, I care too much and I wasn't about to do something that I'd regret in the morning.

Turning over to Leo, I gave a smug smile. "Or right now, you know, whatever works for you."

The lion growled and I hurriedly left, eying Nala and noticing that she was ignoring all of our friend's questions and immediately she jumped over to me. "I'm staying."

"Not that I don't want you to, but, why? What made you change your mind?"

Ni nuzzled his girlfriend right in front of me, as we were talking, and I made it known that I was deeply annoyed by rolling my eyes. Being a '_gentleman_' Ni stepped back and I gave him a sarcastic smile, but turned back once Nala began talking again. "Cleo actually saved me." My eyes widened and she grinned. "I know right? I was surprised too. She actually _does_ care."

Smirking, my eyes turned back to their normal state. "That's my girl."

Nala blinked. "You're _what_?"

"My girl... Cleo and I are, or... were, betrothed."

Out of true spite, Nala ignored this and turned back to everyone else... is someone a little jealous? Now that, I couldn't help but smile for, however, I didn't like being ignored. "Scar wants us all dead, he said the moment we step paw back on those lands we'd be killed. He actually has the hyenas out looking for us now."

Tama smirked. "Too bad they won't _find_ us."

"I hope they don't follow Nala's scent!" Kula exclaimed with wide and scared eyes.

Malka shook his head. "They won't. They don't know who's scent that is, it could be any lions and if it is any lion, they'd be too scared to find out."

"Unless their traveling in packs." Tojo muttered with a slight eye roll. "They tend to do that a lot now."

That had it. All of them started to get scared, anxious and frigidity. "They'll know Simba's alive!" Femi frowned.

"Then all of this would be for nothing!" There went Kula again.

I bit my lip, but in the end, Nala spoke. "Relax!" Ni proudly stood next to her, and I eyed him, mentally picturing myself pouncing on this moron... "Ni and I covered our tracks, we split up and ran in two completely different directions then switched. Both of our scents are covered so don't worry about a thing. It's all going to be ok."

Our friends went on and on about how smart that was, and I sat back, taking notice to Aisha, Ema and Tau. The three of them were sitting together, laughing about something and I decided maybe it was best to join them right now, before I did another thing I'd regret in the morning.

With my best poker face, I turned away from them and moved over to the other three, sitting beside the honey colored lioness, "So guys, what are we talking about?"

* * *

><p><strong>Nala POV<strong>

I watched Simba go and sighed gently. Why would he call Cleo his girl?

_HIS_ GIRL.

That set me off. I don't know why, it just did.

Maybe it was because Cleo didn't deserve someone as great as Simba. Sure, she did one good deed, but what else has she done? Absolutely nothing, except piss off everyone in the pride.

Then something dawned on me.

Simba is going to return to Pride Rock and become king when he's older. Cleo is still technically betrothed to him... she'll become the next queen. My nightmares have come true.

"I'm really glad you're staying, Nala." Kula smiled at me and I grinned back. Ah, the cousin I actually do like. She's nothing like her vile sister. "We'd be worried sick about you staying at Pride Rock."

"Yeah," Femi agreed with a simple little nod. "I mean, we didn't know what Scar was going to do once you got back..."

"That was our main concern." Tama simply stated and I nuzzled my pride sisters. They really were wonderful, even if they tried to force me to do things I didn't want to do, it was only because they loved me.

Ni cleared his throat and the four of us looked at him, his face looked concerned as he stared in a particular direction. Once I turned to look at what he was looking at, I took notice to Leo and Nuru talking amongst themselves in a clearing, looking absolutely panic stricken. "What happened?" I whispered and Ni shook his head. Immediately, I glared. "You can tell me you know, you shouldn't keep secrets."

"No really, I don't know." He admitted softly and nuzzled me gently. "I'll be back and as soon as I know, I'll tell you."

"Promise?" I asked and he smiled, giving me a reassuring nod. "Thank you."

He didn't say much back, just began walking towards the small clearing and I turned back to the girls. "You're so lucky to have a lion like that, Nala." Tama commented. "He's such a gentleman." I suppose I am lucky... "There aren't many of those, hold onto him as long as you can."

"I agree." Femi giggled, however, Kula said nothing.

"I don't need to hold onto him." I smirked. "He already-"

_WHAM_.

Turning, I saw Ni on the ground and Simba retrieving his paw back to a normal position, while Chumvi, Tau, Malka and Tojo all snickered. "Simba! What the hell was that for?"

The lion got up and Simba innocently looked at him. "Sorry, I was stretching, I didn't know you were behind me."

Slightly giggling, I turned back to my friends and Tama shook her head in disapproval. "It's either Ni or immature lions like that. _Go figure_."

"You know... Simba may be immature-" Femi was speaking in low terms, her periwinkle eyes glimmering with excitement. "-But he sure is cute!"

I growled softly, Tama, however rolled her eyes. "My cousin? _Really_? You couldn't just go for Tojo?"

"Well, I don't know..." Femi hesitantly went on and I raised my eyebrows. "Ni's a gentleman and all, probably everything you want in a lion, but, Simba seems to have this sense of adventure, he has something daring about him, yet, he still cares for you... the way a mate should."

Sneaking a peek at him, I took notice that he was playing with Tau. Both of them were crouched low to the ground and once the younger lion leapt, he took Simba down- I believe he willingly let it happen- and jumped to his paws, grinning proudly. My best friend laughed and jumped to his paws, and once Chumvi made a little remark about how weak he was, Simba shoved the dark lion over, proving his strength.

I smiled lightly, watching as Chumvi wanted his revenge and chased after Simba, who laughed loudly and ran away into the jungle. Tojo, Malka and Tau all followed, wanting to watch this wrestling match and quite frankly, I would have too, but Ni would get his suspicions and I really didn't feel like explaining myself.

... Speaking of Ni.

I faced the area he was talking to Leo and Nuru, noticing that his face looked exactly like theirs. Oh no, something bad must have happened. Weirdly enough, he made eye contact with me, but dropped it immediately. What is this all about?

"Wanna follow the boys?" Femi giggled and once Tama sighed, but nodded, the two of them shot off, followed by a curious Ema and Aisha.

"Why didn't you go?" I asked, looking at my cousin and Kula shrugged. "Are you and Chumvi fighting?"

"We're not even together." She admitted and I frowned. "Seeing you with Ni... The way Simba looks at you, it makes me sort of... well..." the lioness couldn't finish her sentence, but I heard it loud and clear. "No one looks at me twice, not even Chumvi."

How should I even respond to this? "Maybe you should just... loosen up a bit. Don't be afraid or worried to do things, for once, don't think of the consequences... just clear your head and go for what you want."

"Clear my head... go for what I want." Kula repeated and I encouragingly nodded. "Clear my head and go for what I want!"

"You can do this!" I smirked, "Now go get him before Simba beats him to a pulp."

Kula laughed, but disappeared quickly after... Now, I realized it was just me left. Despite being tired, I eyed Leo, Nuru and Ni suspiciously. What could they possibly be talking about? "Hey, Nala..." Ni called and my ears perked up, a soft smile on my lips. "Can you c'mere?"

Hesitantly, I nodded and walked over to the clearing.

* * *

><p><strong>Sarafina POV<strong>

"My Chumvi..." Monifa heaved a cry and I frowned, nuzzling her. "I was always so hard on him!"

"He's a good lion." Sarabi admitted lightly, Zazu, who was perched on her shoulder, just nodded. "Somethin' tells me Scar couldn't find them anyway. I believe the children are safe."

Twila shivered. "Good, that's all I ask." But unexpectedly, tears flooded from her eyes. "My poor Malka... My little Femi!" Sheba, Tama's mother, nuzzled her. "I can't believe they left. Just like that, without a warning or saying goodbye... just..."

"They had to." The former Queen stated and I felt a frown pull on my lips. The only two left are Cleo and Shani... and Shani seemed more demented than ever, sometimes I wondered how Sarabi could stand the sight of her own daughter becoming more and more like an outlander... like Scar. "Just remember, they are safe and free."

Kiya moved over to us with Cleo right at her side. The two laid down and I leaned in, keeping my voice at a mere whisper. "Cleo, please tell me you've talked or seen Nala." The adolescent eyed me, but shook her head. "Oh... Oh my..."

"Lionesses."

That sly voice made us all look up to see Scar standing there, Shani right behind him. "My hyenas are hungry from trying to find your imbeciles. You know what this means, don't you?"

"More hunting?" Monifa cried and got to her paws. "We're tired! Why couldn't they hunt when they were out there, Scar?"

"Because, it's the LIONESSES JOB TO DO THE HUNTING." The lioness before him immediately backed up, flinching, and we all stood, fear in our eyes. "If you refuse to do as I say, once we find your little runts, I'll make sure you watch me kill them and I will make it slow and painful. Now go."

He didn't need to tell us twice. We all bolted and once we got far enough, we let out cries of exhaustion, anger and hatred. What a horrible lion that Scar is. He never used to be this way, what changed him? How did he become so hateful towards life? These were questions we'd never get answers to, because one, we were too afraid to ask, and two, asking personal questions was against one of his stupid rules.

"I hate him." I whispered and everyone nodded, completely agreeing with me. "I know it's wrong to hate, but he eliminates any kind of rule I had towards hatred."

"You said it, sister." Kiya whispered, as if afraid he'd pop out of the grass.

"We need someone to save us," Sheba admitted, looking to the sky, "Please Mufasa, give us our hero."

"Now you know damn well that nothing ever just comes to us." Nefre growled. She was older than most of us, but we still respected her as a best friend, a sister of this pride. "If we want something, we gotta look for it ourselves."

"I feel like that's what the children are up to." Monifa admitted softly. "It isn't like them to just leave without a motive."

No, it wasn't like Nala to leave without a motive, the rest may have done it for themselves. To get out while they still could, and I didn't blame them, but this wasn't like Nala and this is why I held hope. Hope for her, the other children, the pride... the kingdom.

"Hey, who's that?" Kiya whispered and we all turned to look in her direction.

"Other lions..." Cleo breathed, her golden eyes widening.

I believe it's time for a confrontation. Sarabi led us and we all walked over to them. One had tannish fur, and a stripe going down her head, almost like a birthmark, and devilish red eyes. She was their leader and she smirked with ease. "Who are you?" The former queen asked, "What are you doing on the Pridelands?"

"I'm Zira." She stated in a raspy voice. "These are my pride sisters, and this is Gotto, my brother."

Gotto was a dark brown color with sky blue eyes, he was young... still an adolescent, and he stood next to a lioness with light tan fur, freckles and deep green eyes. They seemed to be connected by the tail, but Zira never mentioned her name, so I'm guessing she wasn't apart of their 'family'.

"We're from the Outlands." Gotto spoke and everyone, including me, gasped. "We're here to see Scar, he sent for us."

None of us said anything, we couldn't even fathom where these Outlanders would go. There was no room left, would they sleep in the den with Scar and Shani?

"Ah, yes... The Outlanders." A voice behind us appeared and we all turned around, seeing Obi, a gray, yet muscular hyena. He was Scar's favorite hyena, I wondered why... "Follow me, King Scar has been waiting for you to arrive."

"It would be our pleasure." Zira breathed, gestured for them to follow and she roughly pushed past Sarabi, then she hit me. "Oh, so sorry."

They all snickered, leaving and soon they were far enough, going to meet their precious king who gave them a good home... our home. "This is awful." Kiya cried and Cleo nodded, keeping it together, better than my sister did.

"I want these lions gone." Sheba growled, her eyes narrowing. "Scar's ruining everything, and I say one of us talks to him about it!"

Yeah, well, it's not going to be me.

"I'll do it."

Who said that?

We all turned to see Cleo. Everyone shook their head, including Kiya, but Cleo didn't want to listen. "He never yells at me. I'll do it."

Simultaneously, we all exchanged looks, but Sarabi then nodded. "Then it's settled. "Sheba stated and we all bowed our heads in silence.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:<strong> Not much action, but it's building up a story, right? I hope you guys liked this chapter, it wasn't one of my favorites. Don't worry, the action is coming... the romance is coming... the jealousy is coming xDDD

What do we know? Shani is good, but she's being forced because Scar's gonna kill her mother. (But is she telling the truth?) If she is, Cleo is right, when those other lions arrive, what's Scar gonna do with Shani?

It's too late, I didn't proofread, so, I apologize for any mistakes.

I liked Simba's little speech to Leo and Nuru.

I liked when Simba tripped Ni xDDD

What are your favorite parts?

Stay tuned! :D

-Meow


	16. Rumor has it

**AN:** Hey guys! I want to thank you for all the reviews! Here's the next chapter to Iridescent so please enjoy and review! I will answer questions and whatnots! :)

* * *

><p>RUMOR HAS IT<br>_"Rumors are mostly a projection of the individual who started them."_

* * *

><p><strong>Nala POV<strong>

I couldn't sleep that night, quite frankly I almost couldn't believe that Leo and Nuru were telling the truth. My father? My older brother? Glancing beside me, Tama fell heavy with sleep, there would be no way she'd wake if I moved... Cautiously turning my head, I peered at the other side of me observing a caramel lioness and that would be my sleeping cousin. She was a light sleeper so I had to be careful, however, I grew curious as to know if anyone else had been awake.

Slowly, I got up, no heads popped up to look at me and as I studied the crowd of lions and lionesses, no eyes stared back.

Being quiet as ever, I stepped over Kula, then over Femi and Malka who stayed near her. Moving into the clearing, I let go of any breath that I held deep inside but my insides froze. What was _he_ doing up?

"Simba?" I whispered and the lion jumped, turning to me. Hm, I must have frightened him. "What are you..."

"Just thinking." He replied quickly and stared at his reflection in the water. "What about you?"

Smiling, I spoke the appropriate answer. "Just thinking."

His smile made my heart flutter, and we were quiet for several seconds, but I knew that would only last for so long. Sooner or later we'd want to know what the other was thinking about and why it kept us up at night. We shifted uneasily, made eye contact and awkwardly smiled at one another. Oh, this is crazy! Why were we acting like strangers? Earlier today, we played around like two best friends who were never separated during cub-hood.

"What's on your mind?" I finally asked and he shrugged. "Oh, c'mon Simba. We may have been separated for a little over two years but I still consider you to be my best friend. You can trust me with _anything_."

The golden lion grinned, "I know, Nala, I just... don't know how to word it."

"Try." I insisted and he sighed, thinking for a moment, opening and closing his mouth. Normally, I'd grow impatient and tell him to spit it out, but as of right now, I felt like we had all the time in the world to be slow.

"It's just... how things are going to change..." He finally answered and I raised my eyebrows. "You know, when I get back to Pride Rock to fight Scar." Immediately, I understood. He doesn't know what the future holds and nor do I. "Any of us could die. _I_ could die and then everything would be lost..."

"Don't say that." I pleaded, mainly because I never truly thought about this myself. Yes, Simba _could_ die... he's just as mortal as we all are. "You're going to live, get married to Cleo," believe me, I restrained myself from saying that name with pure disgust. Not because I hated her - she did save my life today - but because she had him, "have cubs... become king and rule the best lands in Africa."

Something about what I just said did not settle right in my stomach, but I suppose in time, I'll forget all about him and move on with my own life... possibly with Ni. "But then... you won't be around anymore. You'll go off with your mate somewhere and we won't ever see each other." Well yes, that would make it easier on me... but now that I thought about it, it would make things extremely hard. "I lost you once already... I don't wanna say goodbye again."

"You won't have to." I promised and he eyed me. "Ni and I... or whoever I'm with... will come visit all the time. It'll be like I _never_ left." he frowned and I did as well. "Simba, despite your fears... you have to do this. This is _your_ kingdom and you need to fight for it, win it back, and rule it."

"I will," he replied softly, "I just don't want to rule it without _you_." Should I have taken that the way I did? Rule without me? As in Queen by his side? Or rule without me standing in the Pride supporting his every move? "But I can't be selfish. You're probably going to marry Ni, have cubs and... your life is going to turn out exactly how you wanted it to."

Not really. "And yours won't?"

"No," he honestly spoke and I eyed him this time with suspicion. "because I don't wanna be king if that means I can't choose a life for myself. I want to chose who my mate will be and I'm - I'm not sure I'm ready for such a big _responsibility_."

"You will be in a few years from now, you'll see." I smiled reassuringly but my stomach did somersaults. "What do you mean chose a mate? You just called Cleo _your girl_ earlier today."

He nodded, "Cleo seems like she's changed but lets face it, she's not queen material."

"That's true. She will boss everyone around... make the other pride members wait on her, but I'm sure you can change it. You'd be more powerful than she is and when she steps out of line-"

"Nala, I don't want to do that. I want someone who is my equal, but if Cleo is my queen, then I have to take control because if she does, Pride Rock is going to be worse than when Scar ruled it."

My voice was stuck in my throat, but then I eventually got it out and I was able to speak again. "Then perhaps you should chose someone else. Like... Aisha or Ema..." Or me.

He gave me a little smirk and I blinked, he opened his mouth, but immediately closed it, not wanting to say what he was going to next... Dammit, say something! "I want to, but my mother would never go for it. She and my dad believed in all the old rules the other kings and queens before them made up. To go against it, I go against everything my father taught me and she'd disapprove."

Now I understood why Cleo would always be queen. There was another silence between us and he cleared his throat, "So why can't you sleep? Still freaked out about the whole _'hey here's your dad and brother'_ thing?"

"You have no idea." I admitted lightly. "It's great knowing I have a dad and brother but it's just... strange, you know? I mean, I expected to have a dad but I always thought he died, at least, that's what my mom told me. I mean, maybe she didn't know but I don't understand _why_ he left."

"Because Leo was being accused by Scar." Simba stated and I raised my eyebrows. "Scar was killing all the male cubs and he blamed your father. My dad was going to do something about it but instead, Leo took your brother and left Pride Rock... Nuru wasn't safe, but I'm guessing Scar kept your brother alive because Leo knew the truth and I guess you can also say that he made a deal with the _devil_." I stayed quiet and Simba looked at me, "Leo's innocent though and wants Scar dead as much as I do."

"Is that why my mother thought he died? Because he _disappeared_?"

"Maybe." Simba admitted and we both looked at the water, our reflections practically combining, making us _one_. A shudder ran though our bodies and I nervously bit my lip. No matter... even if Simba and I were meant to be together, we could never be. "It may be strange now -" He finally spoke again but I didn't tear my vision away from our reflection and I noticed he didn't either. "- but soon everything will come into place. It _has_ to."

With that, I realized he wasn't talking about me getting used to having a father or older brother, it was something entirely different.

* * *

><p><strong>Cleo POV<strong>

"Ok, sweetheart you know what to do." my mom nervously spoke, her reddish-brown eyes fixating on the den in Pride Rock. "If he does anything, just scream or roar and we'll all come to your aid."

Sarabi nodded her head. "You're brave to do this, especially for one so young."

I smiled. "I'm not so young anymore, Sarabi. I'm almost an adult."

"Sort of." she smiled back and I looked at my aunt who's green eyes filled with tears and I noticed how my mother mirrored that. Sarabi held her head proudly and nuzzled me. "You would have made an excellent Queen."

Those words softened anything hard within my body, but I had to keep a poker face especially in times like this. I nodded my head and left the circle of lionesses, moving closer and closer to the den. He wouldn't hurt me. He wouldn't dare to.

As I entered, I saw Shani lying closest to the den entrance and she lifted her head, eyebrows raised, then her eyes traveled over to Scar. The Outlanders surrounded him, laughing, and he was smiling as if he had just seen his closest friends again after so many years. Perhaps they _were_ friends for a long time, this strange king made friends in all kinds of weird places. Places that Mufasa or Ahadi banished such creatures into. Like the hyenas... or the Outlanders.

"Ah," Scar breathed as his piercing green eyes settled on me. "Cleo, what a surprise to see you."

The Outlanders all eyed me, their grins making me feel slightly uncomfortable. "Scar, I'd like to speak with you."

"_King_ Scar." He corrected and I kept myself from rolling my eyes. "What would you like to say?"

I examined the faces around him and tensed. "_Alone_."

They all stiffened and Scar raised an eyebrow at me. "Very well," he turned to the rest of the Outlanders and I felt frozen. "Do as you were told, and come back with news."

"Yes, sire." Zira bowed the deepest and she led the group of Outlanders out of the den. At first, I watched them go, wondering what they were to do... but then I realized they were probably working with the stupid hyenas and searching for Nala and the gang.

"Now what is it you wanted to speak to me about?"

Turning my attention to Scar, I proudly held up my head, putting on my best smile. "My fellow Pride members are angered that you would allow more animals into our home. Unless they help with the hunts, I'm afraid that we cannot allow them to be in here. It's too much and soon everyone will die of starvation. You are upsetting a balance -"

"Blah, blah, blah!" Scar angrily exclaimed and I raised my eyebrows at his sudden immaturity. "I've heard this all before! It's just a silly superstition! Besides I have other things to worry about."

"Like?" I pried and the king turned to me. I half expected him to be angry, but instead he was smiling.

"Choosing a _queen_, assassinations. I need to be on top of my game." Uh, assassinations? He read my puzzling look, "Rumor has it that Nala is putting together an army. We will find her and we will kill her and everyone who has sided with that wench."

Rumor has it? Or is he just assuming? She had just left earlier today and already there's buzz around the kingdom and my stupid cousin forming an army? Of course, that does sound like Nala, but where would she have the time for it? She came alone... obviously the others had left her behind. "So you think these Outlanders will be suitable for an army, to fight against the opposing side? That's why you've called them here?"

"That isn't the only reason." Scar admitted slyly, "I do need a queen and Zira seems like she would be more than willing to fill in the job." He eyed me and my eyes narrowed. "That is, if I don't pick someone _else_ first."

The way he looked at me... I didn't particularly enjoy it, but being queen... I suppose I could change the way things were run around here. Sarabi said so herself, I'd make an excellent queen and maybe I can overthrow Scar. I smirked and put on my best flirtatious face, "And who else were you looking at to rule at your side?"

He grinned and moved over to me, circling like a shark. "I think you _know_."

"But I want to hear you say it." I spoke sweetly, not even knowing if Shani was still in here or not.

Scar smirked and his eyes practically begged. "Be my queen, Cleo. You are _perfect_ for it, we will rule side by side and together we can defeat anything! You have a darkness inside you, you can be manipulative... I want you as my queen."

I mentally cringed, but the idea of becoming powerful made all of that flinching cease. "I will do it."

* * *

><p><strong>Nala POV<strong>

We stayed by the waterhole for hours on end in silence, lying next to the water and staying close for warmth. Being so near to him... I dozed on and off, however, I did keep waking up and every time I looked at him, he never had his eyes shut. Something must really be bothering him about that fight.

Simba glanced over to me, catching that I was staring and I immediately felt embarrassed. "I think I'm gonna go for a walk." He then stated and when he got to his paws, I got to mine as well, bringing up a questioning look in his eyes.

"A walk sounds _great_."

He grinned at my assertiveness and led the way across a log and I followed closely behind, until we were firmly back on the ground, then I moved to his side. The both of us walked side by side and I glanced at him... I couldn't look away... because now I finally came to grips with myself. I always had the biggest crush on Simba growing up. I never wanted to admit it and when I was younger I never understood what liking someone felt like, I just knew that he was my best friend and no one or nothing in this world would change that, not even death. But here we are...

We walked for several minutes but he stopped dead and I stopped quickly as well, eying him. "Simba?"

"Sh!" He insisted and crouched low to the ground. "Get down."

I did what I was told and my nerves started to get the best of me. I swore to the kings that if he was just messing around that I'd claw him in the butt so hard he wouldn't sit for a week. "What's going on?" I whispered, but I followed Simba's gaze. "Hyenas..." I breathed with wide eyes. "And... their with other lions?"

"I don't recognize any of them from the pride." Simba whispered back, keeping his focus on the new-comers. But how did they find us? Ni and I covered our tracks! "They have to be new lions that Scar wanted there. Why else would they be here?"

"Th-they want us dead." I answered with wide eyes and Simba looked at me. "Cleo told me that-"

"Do you feel that?" A dark male lion with blue eyes spoke and my voice was immediately caught in my throat.

"We must be getting close." A female with, what seems to be, a birth defect going down her forehead spoke. "We will make Scar proud, everyone split up."

"NO!" the male exclaimed in hushed terms, "We must not split, we will stay together, find the girl and her little army and we'll kill them."

The girl? Little army? My eyes widened and I would have started shaking, but my self control kicked in. I was the 'girl' and Kula, Tama, Chumvi, Malka, Tojo and Femi were apart of my 'little army'. _Little_ did they know.

"Lets go this way." another female spoke, and the freakishly strange pride all banded together and moved through the jungle at an intimidating ease.

"We- We have to warn the others!" I frowned and Simba nodded slowly. "C'mon we have to go back n-"

"No." Simba whispered, but I wasn't even sure if it came from him, he looked unfocused or out of it even. I suppose that's what you look like when you don't sleep. "We're going to lead them off trail."

I blinked. "_What_? How are we going to do that!"

He grinned, "Follow me!"

Simba shot off and I, of course, followed after him... just as I had always done as a cub. After minutes of running, he stopped and I almost ran into him, but luckily stopped myself. Quickly, he spun around, sucked in a deep breath and roared the loudest I had ever heard someone roar before. My jaw dropped and he did it again and again. "C'mon, roar with me!"

"Are. You. _CRAZY_?" I growled and he roared again, shaking his head to answer my question.

"It'll send them this way then they won't find the others!"

The plan... was actually brilliant. I sucked in a deep breath and roared the loudest I could and when both of us did it together, it felt right.. like we should be doing this side by side, except I envisioned myself beside him, roaring on pride rock and looking down at all the other animals of the kingdom as they bowed to us.

"Just... one question." I asked after we stopped and he turned to me. "Their going to follow our scents to where ever it is we're going. Their going to find us."

His burgundy eyes widened but we heard voices approach our ears and mine widened as well. "C'MON I HEARD THEM OVER HERE! WE GOTTA BE CLOSE!"

"_Run_..." Simba breathed and we ran off again, playing a game of survival of the fittest. They ran after us and Simba gestured for me to follow him. We saw a giant bush up ahead and we both nodded to one another, going off trail and rushing behind the bush just in case they were to follow them exactly, they'd have enough time to sprint off.

"You think they'll find us?" I whispered but when I saw Simba's eyes widen, I turned to look at a small black and white animal. Oh... my gods. It lifted it's tail and all of the sudden a stench so horrifying burned into my nose, causing me to cough. The little animal retreated and Simba and I practically collapsed to the ground coughing.

We were sprayed by an African skunk. The Zorrilla. Usually they were seen in grasslands and it's strange that one was over here, but it was also strange for lions to live in the jungle too. Their ghastly scents could be smelled a half a mile away and believe me when I say this, their smells are so repulsive that those strange lions and moron hyenas would have to have no sense of smell or a brain to keep moving forward.

Simba and I coughed again, feeling almost suffocated by the stench. "You have got to be... kidding... me..." I said through panting and Simba gagged and shook his head, as if trying to fan himself out.

"At... least..." he coughed, "we won't be followed... you were so worried about them following us."

I glared and Simba shook his mane out again and the two of us grew nauseated. "Lets try and..." I gagged, shaking my own fur out. "... find water to... get the smell out."

"Good thinking." He replied and the two of us quickly ran through the forest, avoiding any voices, and soon we found a beautiful waterhole with a breathtaking waterfall, surrounded by bushes and giant trees. Simba was first to rush over and immediately jump in. I was second, no matter how hesitant I was of water... not because I couldn't swim, I just preferred to be dry.

* * *

><p><strong>Shani POV<strong>

That was the most repulsive odor I have ever smelled in my life. It was enough for us to all leave and abandon our search for Nala and the rest... thankfully, as much as they believed I changed - and I have - but I couldn't risk killing them. I couldn't be the one to do it, and by the looks of it, that's exactly what Zira would make me do. She seemed evil... sneaky even.

Everything Scar wants for a queen.

"We will search again soon." Zira promised us and I frowned, luckily no one saw me. "We cannot abandon this, Scar will have us all killed."

"Then why can't we suck it up and search for them and kill them!" Gotto angrily exclaimed and Zira hissed at him. "We're foolish to go back to Scar and say we left because of a zorrilla smell-"

"THEN WE WILL TELL HIM THERE WERE NO SIGNS OF THE GIRL OR THE REST OF THOSE MORONS IN THE JUNGLE." She exploded at her brother and I awkwardly stood behind them, feeling very uncomfortable. I didn't fit in here with them. They were outlanders and I was the daughter of Mufasa... but I had to pretend and go along, right? Or was this really where I belonged? "What Scar doesn't know won't hurt him, besides we aren't certain that was the girl and her friends, they could have been other lions, then what would we say?"

"That King Scar has sent us to do a search!" Gotto growled and his light-tanned girlfriend with the green eyes, named Maya, spoke.

"Uh, King Scar isn't the most popular lion. If there's more of them than there are us, we're done for!"

She was right and surly Zira saw that as well. It wasn't like Outlanders to abandon something so quickly because of smell... they feared for their life. Half of me wished I could have stayed, so I could end this madness.

The hyenas all stood in back of us. The Outlanders told them and made it extremely clear where they stood. They were royalty and the hyenas were their servants, however, they were treated better than my mom and the original pride members who had expressed their loyalty to my father. I was surprised that Scar hadn't condemned them to death, but that was because of me. I sided with him so they - along with my mother - remained untouched.

It took, what felt like, hours to cross the desert and finally I spoke up. "I don't think they are hiding out in the jungle... to constantly cross this desert would be too tiring, only fools would do it... and if they are putting together an army and the local animals heard of it, they must be around here in the savannah and if not this close than a little further away."

Zira nodded, taking this into consideration. "The girl is right, if the animals are talking about a army, they have to be around here someplace. Scar wouldn't make this up."

Or would he? But I kept my mouth shut.

* * *

><p><strong>Nala POV<strong>

"SMELL MY MANE." Simba practically commanded after swimming over to me. I breathed in his dark auburn fur, however, I couldn't smell anything.

"I- I think it's out."

"_Good_." he sighed with relief and the two of us swam to shore... actually, I couldn't smell much of anything anymore! The 'skunk' scent seemed to be gone and out of the air too!

We briskly walked back to our small pride, only to notice that all the lions were up. "There you two a-" Tojo stopped and his blue eyes widened, his nose wrinkled. "What is that god _awful_ stench!"

The two of us glanced at one another and Leo - or _dad_ - tilted his head. "Where _were_ you two?" they all covered their noses and I immediately blushed with embarrassment. I guess the smell _wasn't_ out... we were just used to it. Either that or it burned out any sense of smell we had left. "Rolling around in a garbage pile?"

"Or Skunks R Us?" Tojo gagged and I glared at him. "Sorry, but you both reek like -"

"Ok, _look_." Simba growled and I couldn't help but smile at his sudden impatience. "Scar has other lions working for him. The hyenas and the new lions came looking for _us_ in the jungle, they were following a lions scent-"

"So you decided to get friendly with the _Zorrillas_?" Tojo frowned and I gritted my teeth.

"... That part... wasn't planned." Simba slowly spoke, then smirked. "But it turned out quite well."

"We heard you both roaring." Aisha stated, covering her nose and I nodded.

"Simba had a plan to get the others away from here, so when we roared, they followed us instead. When we got sprayed by the zorrilla, they must have booked it."

"Well lucky them!" Chumvi commented and rolled his dark eyes. "They get to leave the smell behind but now were stuck with thing one and thing two over here!"

My dad smiled, everyone laughed, and Simba and I frowned, glancing at one another then at Leo when he started speaking. "Maybe it's best you two move over there until the smell goes away."

Alone with Simba? Oh this is going to be a long... _wait_! "How long is it exactly for a zorrilla's stench to get out of our fur?"

My brother smiled, "A week." I sighed with relief, but then he added, "Give or take a few..."

* * *

><p><strong>AN:<strong> Sprayed by a Zorrilla! {If you have no idea what it is or haven't heard it before, look up the animal! But I assure you, it's an African skunk lol}

What were your favorite parts? Your 'awww' parts? What did you like and dislike? :)

What do you think about Shani? About Cleo being Queen?

Love you guys!

-Meow


	17. To be Queen

**AN: Alright! Chapter 17 is up :) Let me know what you guys think of it, alrighty? **

* * *

><p>TO BE QUEEN<strong><br>**_"It might be impractical to seek out a new romance, we won't the actual if we never take the chance. I'd love to collapse with you and ease you against this song, I think were compatible, I see that you think I'm wrong."_**  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Cleo POV<strong>

A week passed and _I_ wasn't queen - yet - but I was highly important and very much feared around Pride Rock - as it should be - however, I couldn't help but notice my competition moving over to me. The ugly creature grinned and I raised my eyebrows, staring at her.

_Zira_.

What did _she_ want?

"I heard Scar wants to make you queen."

Ah, so that's why she stumbled out of her little dungeon, she wanted to know if the rumors were true... if her beloved wanted to make another lioness queen before her.

"As it should be." I grinned lightly and she angrily stiffened. "I was _destined_ to become queen. To be royalty. After all, I was to be Simba's mate."

Something within Zira stirred, a sort of hatred and she growled, getting in my face. "You don't say his name around here, his _or_ the one before him!"

"Why? Is it some type of swear?" I innocently asked, but I sounded highly sarcastic and gave off a prima donna attitude. "Are you that superstitious to think that Simba would come back from the dead and take Scar's place as king?" I wanted to say rightful place, but I couldn't just in case Scar were around here. "This is how I know you're nothing but a peasant. You're superstitious and senseless."

The birth-marked lioness appeared as though I had just clawed her across the face. Shock first imbedded into her features, then it was easily switched to fury. "Why you insolent, little _bitch_!" again, she got in my face, but I didn't stand down, I only raised my eyebrow at her, preventing myself from spitting in her face or head-butting her. "I wasn't born a peasant! I was made to be queen and there is nothing you can do to stop me! Scar will be mine!"

I didn't want Scar. For all I cared she could have him, but he was needed in order for me to get my position and to have a place on Pride Rock, just as I had as a cub. "Scar's mine." I seethed and Zira's reddish eyes widened. "I will become the next queen of Pride Rock."

And just like that, she attacked me. Being older, she was much heavier, muscular and skilled. However, being in the Outlands for so long, there was very little food, so I should say our strengths were about equal.

She pinned me to the ground, growling, trying to bite my neck and end my life, but I fought back. In the background, I could hear my mother's screams, and I clawed Zira, trying to get her heavy paw off my chest. It didn't work and she simply laughed, ready to go for the kill again, however, when she went for my neck, I grabbed onto the only thing I could. Her ear.

And I tugged.

Hard.

She let out a giant scream, a roar, which would have deafened me if I weren't so drunk with ambition to kick her furry behind.

"What on earth is going on out here?"

Immediately Zira stumbled off of me, blinded with pain as the blood dripped from her ear and I spat it to the side, slowly getting to my paws and staring at Scar, who had raised eyebrows. "Why is it that whenever there's a fight... you are always involved?"

"Because she's trying to steal my position!" I angrily exclaimed, glaring at Zira, who began to reclaim focus again. "You told me a week ago that it was mine, that you wanted me to -"

"Yes," Scar smirked slyly and glanced over to a bleeding and pain stricken Zira. "But she can give me things that you cannot young Cleo." My golden eyes widened and he spoke the words, "Cubs... heirs..."

"Just give me some time -"

"I don't want time!" Scar snapped and I frowned. "But, if you prove yourself to be more than capable to become queen, then the position will gladly be yours... and I will ... wait for you." He added the last part in an amused voice and determination set into my features.

"What must I do?"

His grin grew wider. "Which ever one of you finds Nala and her gang first... will become my next queen. "Of course that means killing the animals you love -"

"I'll do it." and I said it without even thinking of a consequence. Aunt Sarafina gasped, as did Monifa, Twila, and Sheba. Sarabi looked shocked as she stared at me, but I didn't have a choice. I didn't care who was proud of me anymore... I needed this. "Is there a lead?"

"Yesterday in the jungle." a hyena spoke, "But Shani says they ain't there. That it was a different pride. She could tell by smells ya know?"

"Yes, and we'll leave them alone as much as we possibly can." Scar stated with a roll of his eyes. "The last thing I need is for other prides outside the savannah to get involved. We'll leave them unaware."

"Good idea, my king." Zira bowed her head deeply and I fought the need to roll my eyes.

"Go now." Scar commanded. "And once you get them, lure them to the eastern part of the savannah so they do not understand where they are going. From there..." the king smirked proudly. "We will dispose of them."

I turned to leave, to run and find them, but as I did, the Outlander lionesses and lion snapped and hissed at me as I left, but they praised Zira.

Where would I find them? Where could I possibly go?

A pride was within the jungle, Shani said it wasn't them... I beg to differ. Lions don't live in jungles, that was only temporary space and Scar was foolish enough not to see that.

The Queen position... is mine.

* * *

><p><strong>Nala POV<strong>

The entire week, I had been confined to a small space, sometimes taking walks, but never with anyone else except Simba... and truth be told, I didn't mind it. The two of us talked, he gave me a heart warming smile that I'd never forget, we shared memories of our short time together as cubs... but soon enough, the smell faded, and Tojo moved over to us, grinning.

"So did you finally get that awful stench off you?" I glared and Simba laughed, nodding his head. "Good, I was starting to get dizzy."

"You!" I cried, my emerald eyes widening. "At times my eyes would water nonstop from the constant gag-me odor!"

"Yeah, but you two got used to it because it was on you." Tojo gave that little know-it-all smile and Simba and I exchanged annoyed looks. "With us? It felt like running full fledged right into Pride Rock!" The equivalent to a brick wall.

Chumvi chuckled loudly, nodding his head. "It's true! And even when you guys stayed far away from us, every once in a while, we'd catch a scent."

Much to our annoyance, Malka smirked, joining in as well. "We just couldn't seem to escape it!"

The three boy's busted out laughing, and Femi softly smiled sticking up for us. "Hey, c'mon now guys. How would you like it if it was you who got sprayed! I bet Simba and Nala wouldn't make fun of you-"

"Are you _kidding_?" Chumvi gawked with a lasting grin. "He'd be the first to do it!"

Femi rolled her eyes, walking away and moving over to Tama and Kula, who were on the move to go and practice their hunting. I looked over at Simba who knowingly nodded his head, that little smile never leaving his muzzle. It was strange how something so small could stir strange feelings inside of me... I liked him. I really did, but I was with Ni... and Simba and I had no future. He was a prince, a king to be exact. Cleo is his princess and I'm just the girl he got along with... a _friend_.

Oh, who am I kidding? I was more than a friend in Simba's eyes. I was his _best_ friend... but it still wasn't enough for me. I wanted to be his... him to be mine. I want to be the one who roared beside him on Pride Rock... I'd be the one he'd turn to at night, to share his day's stories with that irresistible laugh that I love... I would be the mother of his cubs, raising them to be wonderful little darlings...

Suddenly, I saw myself beside Simba... with three children running around... all of them having different shades of gold and the lightest shade almost matched me. One had my eyes... green with the perfect blend of blue, the other had hazel... a wonderful mixture of Simba's eyes and my own... then the other had a reddish color, looking quite similar to their father. I saw as they played at sunset and I leaned against Simba as he licked my head lovingly...

"Nala..." A voice interrupted my beautiful fantasy, at first I had thought it was Simba saying my name... I almost answered back, but the paw that impatiently waved up and down in front of my eyes proved that it wasn't my best friend, it was someone else entirely. Ni. "Earth to Nala!" I snapped out of it and stared at the smiling lion. "What on earth is going on in that head of yours, hm?" he sweetly asked and I simply shrugged, making it look like it was nothing.

"I just spaced out. I couldn't sleep much with Simba's excessive snoring."

Simba's jaw dropped and I couldn't help but laugh. "I don't _snore_!" his burgundy eyes shifted over to a laughing Chumvi, "It was probably _his_!"

The dark lion stopped laughing and shot a look at his friend. "How could I! I was all the way over here!"

Simba smirked, shrugging. "Maybe it was just _that_ loud."

We all shared a laugh, even Chumvi had, and Ni quickly turned the subject over to me again, much to my dislike, and he smiled broadly... something I couldn't just... _ignore_. "Will you come with me tonight?"

"For?" I challenged and heard the dark lion - who was like my brother - make a gagging noise and when I sharply turned towards him, I noticed he, Simba, Tojo and Malka all snickering. "Do you four mind?" I asked with narrow eyes and Malka smiled softly, shaking his head. "Good. Now go over there. This is a private conversation."

"Not really..." Tojo smiled, his intelligence, once again, peeking through. "If he wanted to have a private conversation, he would have gotten you alone. Since he said it in front of all of us, we're obligated to listen."

My jaw dropped and Chumvi smirked. "How's that for a kick in the -"

"Yes, _Ni_!" I interrupted them and turned towards my latest fixation... "I would love to go with you tonight."

"Great." Ni smiled and licked my cheek, "I can't wait." and just like that, he left us, moving over to Nuru - who looked disgusted by the sight of seeing him kiss his sister. Oh well, he'd just need to get over it.

"You four need to grow up." I turned the subject back towards them, where all four of them rolled their eyes. "I'm serious! Do you even know what it's like to like someone?" I thought about Kula and Chumvi... she liked him, he never noticed. Tama? She was a strange lioness. No one truly ever knew if she liked anyone, she wasn't ever the type to talk about it, and the boys never seemed interested in anyone but themselves. Maturity was still needed.

"Yes." Surprisingly, it was Simba who spoke.

"Oh _really_?" I challenged.

"_Really_."

"Who have you liked then?" Did I really want to hear this answer? If he says as a cub he had the biggest crush on Cleo, I was going to lose it.

He stayed quiet for a moment, his eyes meeting the ground, which wasn't exactly a good sign, but he looked as if he were thinking, contemplating something. Slowly, his eyes met mine and I felt a chill rush through my body. He didn't have to speak, I already understood what he was trying to say.

My jaw slightly dropped, I felt nervous and almost awkward. Tojo's eyes widened with realization and Malka gestured for them to leave. With compliance the two male lions happily left, leaving me with Simba and Chumvi... slowly a grin played across my best friend's lips and Chumvi slowly turned towards him, his eyebrows raised with question.

"Do I know how to clear a space or _what_!" He smirked and my heart sank... nearly broke. He winked at me and I felt my cheeks redden -even if he couldn't see them under my fur - with anger. "You're welcome."

"For _what_?" I croaked.

"You wanted them gone." Simba stated proudly. "I helped you out. What are friends for, right?"

Yeah, _friends_. There was something about that word that gave me a horrible aftertaste and it sat within my brain, gnawing at me. "Thanks..."

"Have fun on your date tonight." Simba grinned and he turned to Chumvi. "C'mon let's go find Tau and teach him how to grab fish with his claws."

"Ok!" Chumvi smirked and the two were off to go and corrupt the youngest pride member. I watched as the three of them walked off and my frown deepened immensely. I sat down, my eyes met the ground, and I felt beside myself... entirely alone.

If I talked to Tama and Kula about it... they wouldn't understand. Tama would tell me I was being stupid, that I should be with Ni, because that's what she believes. She wants a gentleman, she wants what I have and she's telling me not to let it go... Femi on the other paw, I believed she understood entirely what I was talking about. She said it herself. Simba has a sense of adventure, something she'd like in a lion.

With a sigh, I eyed my father who was in deep conversation with Nuru and Ni, and I quickly slipped away, just wanting to be by myself in a secluded area. Simba probably thought of me like a sister. Being friends since babies... I suppose that could have an effect on you. Since Shani's away from us, I bet him his little-sister replacement.

There were times where Simba would look interested. Then times like this where he just looked like he didn't care, that he only looked after me and helped me the way a big, protective older brother would. I didn't want that. I wanted him to want me! AND -

Ugh, how desperate did I honestly sound? He's just a lion... there are plenty of other lions in the savannah.

"Psst." I blinked and turned my head, seeing a gray lioness with hazel eyes and a honey colored one with light brown eyes. Aisha and Ema. The gray lioness grinned and sat over by me. "We haven't exactly talked a lot..."

No we really haven't... I raised my eyebrows questioningly and Ema began to speak. "We overheard your conversation with Simba... we saw you react to it."

Oh no... they knew I liked him; but they're friends with Ni! "Don't worry!" Aisha exclaimed after seeing my reaction, her hazel eyes widening. "We're not going to tell Ni. This is life. We like things we can't have."

"Or _shouldn_'_t_ have." Ema giggled and I slightly smiled, though it was forced. "See that right there?" she asked and I gave a confused look. "The smile. I wanna see more of it."

"A smile is a lioness's way of showing that you like someone." Aisha stated and I blinked. What were they getting at? "What we're trying to say is... if you really _want_ Simba, you have to start acting like it. No more _should I or shouldn't I_... you need to just go for it."

"But," I began and they both tilted their heads. "When he becomes king, he's to marry another lioness... we can't _ever_ be together!"

"Don't say that." Aisha replied firmly, shaking her head. "You can be with whoever you want, as long as you're willing to fight for it." Of course I was. "Smile more, but don't let him see that you're willing to give it all away. A smile is your best feature, now you need to know how to use it."

"Aisha's right." Ema nodded, "If I were Tama and just gave you a compliment, how would you respond?"

I felt foolish, but I grinned widely, watching as the two nodded their heads in approval. "Now I'm a lion whom you just met..." Aisha cleared her throat, getting into character. "_Why Nala... I never realized what a beautiful shade of green your eyes are."_ I grinned widely again and Aisha shook her head. "No, you can't just give it all away, besides, don't be so fast! You make a male work for it so then they know they've earned it."

I smiled ever so softly, letting the top of my lip slightly curve and Aisha nodded her head in approval.

"This girl back at Pride Rock..." Ema began lightly. "What is she like?"

"Cleo?" I asked and thought for a moment. " Well, she's my cousin... she's Kula's twin sister."

"So she looks like her, yes?"

"No." I stated and the two look bemused. "She's very beautiful. She has golden eyes, a long nose like my own, darker eyelids and reddish fur." I sighed and they nodded their heads, "She's not a very nice lioness... for one she... well she's kind of a brat, but she did save my life once."

"How exactly does she _behave_?" She doesn't.

"Well she uh..." I hesitated, trying to find the right words. "She... she's selfish... not very nice or intelligent about hunting. She's arrogant, believes that she should be queen -"

"Exactly." Ema exclaimed and my eyes widened. "She _believes_ she needs to be queen, and you know what? So do you! You've got the potential. So what if he's betrothed to her! As long as you catch his eye, what is _her_ place?"

I didn't speak, but the gray lioness began talking. "Nala, if you want to become queen and want our help, it will mean following our advice even if you do not want to. In the past we heard you didn't listen to your mother, followed Simba around and got into a lot of trouble... there will be no disobeying when we instruct you."

I nodded quickly, "Promise."

"I'm sure your mom has told you not to lie and blah blah blah, but a queen must learn to be a very good fabricator about a lot of things. Is that something you are willing to do?" she questioned, "Lie when you must... smile when you're not happy?" I hesitated and Aisha went on, "How much is your place beside Simba as his Queen, and how much is his love, worth to you?"

Exasperatedly, I spoke, sounding somewhat determined. "_Everything_."

Aisha smirked, her eyes showing mischievousness, as did Ema. "Nala are you willing to play the game?"

What kind of game _exactly_? That's what I wanted to ask, but I felt like I already knew. With ambitious eyes, I held my head high and stared at my two assistance who were going to help me become queen, "Yes."

* * *

><p><strong>Simba POV<strong>

"Hey Simba, did I do good?" Tau exclaimed, glancing over to me. I turned away from the dark lion, watching as our youngest member grasped the fish with his claws, smiling proudly.

"Yeah, you did. But try to catch it faster this time!" I grinned and Tau dropped the fish back into the water. "Try beating my record. Less than a minute... it was about thirty seconds."

He nodded and concentrated on the water, mentally counting in his head, and I easily turned back to Chumvi. "I don't understand." He whispered. "You like her... a lot! I know you do, why did you make an ass out of yourself?"

"Because, Chumvi, she doesn't like me in that way and she's with Ni. I keep hinting that I like her... but... you know what? It's not meant to be, I think I should just pull away and move on. Besides, Nala should feel more like a sister to me. We've been best friends longer than what I can remember... and Cleo's the one for me..."

The darker lion raised his eyebrows with disgust. "Do you honestly believe that?"

"No, but I have to." I groaned, glancing over to Tau, who still hadn't caught anything. "My future is being chosen for me." I turned back to my friend and he frowned lightly. "I have no say in it."

"I know." Chumvi stated with a sigh. "Being a king is going to be tough. As much as you pick and choose for the kingdom, you choose very little for yourself. Not to mention there's a whole court of lionesses that you have to speak with to pass a law or treaty or even to chose something. Then the petitions!" I raised my eyebrows. "Remember when your dad did petitions? He was justice and fair to everyone... When Scar did them, he told everyone no and to just deal with it!"

I had completely forgotten about petitioners throughout the kingdom, and I groaned. "Are you going to be apart of the council?"

This generation would have a lot more males in the council or court than it did females, and I didn't mind it one bit. We were different, that's just how we were... I half wondered if Nala would join in this. Sure, she had said she be away from Pride Rock, living with her mate and cubs, but that doesn't mean she couldn't be apart of it. Besides, it would give me reason to see her.

"No," the dark lion stated and I raised my eyebrows with question. "My mom told me that her dad was a general for King Ahadi -" my grandfather "- and that's what I want to be. A general, to make an army for the king so that everyone understands that you can't mess with us. We're unbreakable."

I smiled. "Well general Chumvi, you better get to practicing your fighting skills."

His ears pinned to his head and a frown stretched across his muzzle. "That's the only problem. I don't have fighting skills. I can only fight on instinct, but other than that..."

We both knew that fighting on instinct wouldn't get anyone anywhere. Sure, it may fend off a few predators but if we were in a war, which we damn well are going to be, you had to know how to fight... and fight well. "Leo's still training me. He can train you too, and he can train anyone who wants to be apart of your army."

An army was something my father didn't have, he always said it was never good to have too much power. It makes others fear you to a point where they feel they cannot speak what they believe or express opinions. As king, I don't want to come across in that way, but I don't want animals to think they can step all over us either. And that's exactly what Scar had done to my father.

Tau overheard this and he bounced over to us. "I'll be apart of it!" he acted like this was a game, like being on someone's team.

"It's dangerous stuff kid." I stated and Tau rolled his eyes.

"I'm going to be fighting in the battle for Pride Rock anyway. What does it matter if I want to join the army or not?" He glanced at Chumvi. "What do you say general? Am I in?"

Chumvi glanced at me and I nodded, "Sure. Why not."

"Yes!" Tau grinned then I thought of something that would make him angry, so of course I had to say it.

"There's a requirement though." I stated and the younger, black lion looked at me with confused eyes. "Someone in an army of general Chumvi needs to be quick, have excellent reflexes." I gestured towards the waterhole, where the fish were. "Beat my record kid."

"Oh c'mon!"

* * *

><p><strong>Nala POV<strong>

Night hovered over us and Aisha, Ema and I have been working since we started talking earlier that afternoon. I was surprised how much they understood about being royalty when they never truly were themselves... or at least I didn't think they were.

Ni patiently waited and I turned to both girls. "Before I go... I need to know," they nodded and I began to ask my question. "How do you both know so much about royalty?"

Mostly Aisha knew, but Ema knew how to work the boy's, how to make them want you and how to make you appear irresistible towards a fixation. I was even told to practice on Ni tonight, but I felt bad for using him... however, they told me I must do what they say, even if I didn't particularly like it. It was all in the training process.

"I used to be a princess." Aisha admitted. "In my old pride before Leo found me. My own father taught me how to rule a kingdom, and though I never wanted to be queen, the lessons stuck with me." The gray adolescent lioness was older than me, but younger than Simba... Simba and I were a week apart, so they had to have been born somewhere in that time frame. "It isn't a story I like to talk about, because when they found out I didn't want to rule the lands, they abandoned me, and left me to die." My eyes widened and jaw dropped. "This is why others don't like me at first. I come off cold, but I just matured much quicker than others due to what happened. At an early age, I began learning how to hunt, as did Ema, Tau and Simba."

There was so much I didn't know about these lionesses who were helping me. It was true, Aisha was highly intelligent, mature and wise beyond her age. She was a brilliant mentor. "I'm sorry to hear about that." I frowned and she nodded, showing me that she was ok with it, that Leo was like the father she never had. I smiled, knowing he was a good lion and I was proud to be his real daughter. "What about you, Ema?"

"I don't know much about royalty. Just how to make boy's want you." she purred, "It's a gift I have, but go! Ni's waiting!" Ema giggled and I smiled softly. "Remember!" she lowered her voice to a whisper, "Practice your smiling, eye contact, and flirting."

"Will do." I smiled and nuzzled them. "Thanks for today."

"Not a problem." they both answered and ultimately walked away just as I turned around to meet Ni.

He gave me a questioning look, "What was that all about?"

"Just some girl talk." I lied, practicing my deception skills. "What are we doing tonight?"

"Anything you'd like, hidaya." My lip curved into a soft, slow smile. Hidiaya was African for beautiful and if I must say it is a compliment, and Ni... he really is a gentlemen. "What would you like to do?"

"A walk would be nice." I admitted, feeling a little burned out from the lesson. All the knowledge seemed to have been seeping into my brain at once, it was hard to hold it all and keep everything together. "I'm a little tired."

He complied without argument and the two of us walked side by side.

My mind was racing a million miles an hour as we stayed in silence. Why must things be so awkward? Oh yeah, that's right, because I'm with the wrong lion. Mentally I gasped and slapped myself. How could I say that? But then I remembered Ema's words... Cleo believes she will become queen, so I needed to as well. I needed to believe it, I couldn't play nice anymore.

"Nala, there's something I've been meaning to tell you." He began and I eyed him, "There isn't any easy way for me to say this... I'm... I'm incredibly nervous, because I don't know how you're going to take this." ... What was he getting at? "But here it goes..." his eyes held mine and I wanted to jump away... run and never return because I'm the bad guy here, I couldn't use Ni to make me better at flirting! "I love you..."

My mouth dangled open and I felt as if I couldn't breathe. What did he just say? He loved me? Oh great kings... I felt awful, like I was going to be sick.

"Nala?" He asked and my mouth remained open, I couldn't speak. "Nala, please say something. I'm _dying_ here."

Learn how to lie... smile when you aren't happy? This. Seemed. Impossible.

I looked at him with true horror in my features and he understood, his heart ultimately breaking. I shook my head, trying to speak, and his ears pinned to his growing mane. Ok, Nala... breathe. Just -

"What's goin' on?" I turned to face Simba who came over to us. "You look like you just swallowed a bug." he laughed and Ni's frown deepened. When I didn't speak or give him some sort of remark back, the lions eyes grew wide with worry. "Seriously, Nala... are you ok? Did you step on something pointy?"

"I told her I loved her." Ni stated, a little more confidently than anyone else would have if they were in this position. Amusement flashed over the future king's features, but he quickly covered it up.

"Nala, use your words." he pressed and I sucked in a deep breath., letting it out quickly. He then turned to Ni, "She's crazy about you, she's just surprised."

Ni grunted in disbelief and Simba turned back towards me, where I batted his front legs, finding my stability again. "What. Are. You. Doing. Here."

"Whoa, I was going hunting because Leo just went off on Aisha and Ema for not doing it." he grinned lightly. "I wasn't _stalking_ you, I just happened to be here and saw your hilarious face."

"Well, can't you see we're in the _middle_ of _something_?" I really didn't want him to leave, but I had to pretend... at least it would make Ni feel better and I wouldn't feel so awful.

"Ok, ok... I'm leaving." Simba cheekily stated, but when he turned to leave, he froze in his tracks and Ni and I eyed him with bemused expressions. It wouldn't be Simba if he didn't try to confuse the hell out of you.

"Er, what are you doing?" I asked and much to my dislike, he instantly shushed me. "What on earth is he -"

"Leo's been teaching him to be aware of his surroundings." Ni informed me. "He's been doing this for as long as I can remember, and it's usually just another tiny animal... like a meerkat... or a skunk." he grinned and I glared, understanding the joke.

Simba's eyes narrowed on the bushes and he raised his eyebrows. "Who are you?" he commanded and I felt the blood drain from my face. Who was he talking to? "Come out here, I already see you behind the bush."

Rustling was heard and a henna red lioness with golden eyes stepped out. My jaw dropped mainly because my worst nightmare has come true. "C-Cleo?" I croaked observing how Simba looked her up and down with interest and surprise as she made her entrance. Her cold smirk made my blood run cold and her golden irises fixated on me.

"_Hello_, cousin."

* * *

><p><strong>AUTHORS NOTE:<strong>

Just so we're clear, I wasn't inspired by anything else except for this book I read called The Heretic Queen. In the book, princess Nefertari is mentored to become queen, as she's in competition with Iset for Ramesses love and affection. It's a good read, I suggest it to anyone who enjoys reading :)

Also, Chumvi wanting to be a general, I also got inspiration from that book and nothing more.

Another thing. I got inspiration from Nala-Nay's story when Nala tore Zira's ear out in a fight. though the circumstance was completely different, I didn't want anyone to think I was copying. When I get inspiration, I always mention who or what I got it from.

Alrighty guys, let me know what your favorite part was, liked and disliked... {blahblahblah} lol

What did you think about Cleo in the beginning, tearing Zira's ear out? Then showing up in the jungle later on? What did you think about Simba's reaction towards her and how Nala possibly felt about this? How Ni felt about everything!

How did you like Aisha and Ema teaching Nala how to be queen and how to win over Simba's heart completely... to make her irresistible? How about Chumvi and Simba's talk while Tau was trying to catch fish and beat Simba's record?

What about Ni's 'I love you?'

Alrighty guys! I left you with a lot of info to review about lol, so I'm ready for what you guys throw at me! I want reactions and whatnot!

**-Meow**


	18. Hardest part of ending is starting again

**AN: Here's chapter 18 guys! Enjoy! and don't forget to review!  
><strong>

* * *

><p>THE HARDEST PART OF ENDING IS STARTING AGAIN<br>_Flying at the speed of light_  
><em>Thoughts were spinning in my head<em>  
><em>So many things were left unsaid<em>  
><em>It's hard to let you go...<em>

* * *

><p><strong>Nala POV<strong>

Cleo smirked at me, keeping her golden eyes fixated, narrowing them and using her smile appropriately, just as Aisha and Ema told me to do. I tensed, refusing to look at Simba, mainly because I couldn't bare to see his reaction towards her again.

Since he saw her last, she's grown quite a bit… her body even looked more mature than mine. The henna-red lioness was sleeker, her reddish fur perfect, her eye lashes thicker and longer than normal. As she turned her head towards Simba, I saw as she batted them and envy coursed through my veins, I could feel my cheeks redden with anger.

"Cleo." I acknowledged her dully, taking her attention from the golden-brown lion. "What are you doing here?"

"Can't I drop by and give my big cousin a nuzzle?" she asked, but I showed no signs of being amused. "Speaking of family, where is my sister? I really do miss her."

That was her second lie.

Cleo didn't miss anyone, she was heartless. Ok, maybe that was a bit dramatic, she did save my life before, but she made it clear to me how selfish she truly was, so I suppose that would have been a better word to use when describing my cousin.

"So who are you handsome?" she smiled over to Simba, and slow, yet sly, smile stretched across my golden friend's lips, his burgundy eyes growing somewhat playful as they fixated upon the henna-red lioness. He opened his mouth to speak, but I interrupted him. How was he so sure we could actually trust her?

"He's no one." I stated confidently, but Cleo sent me a look of disbelief, showing that now she was not amused and that she wanted to know exactly who this was. Well, that's just too bad. Not everyone can get what they want, I, for a fact, know this.

The henna-red lioness turned away from me, her golden irises examining Simba and she softly smiled. "You look strangely familiar… have I met you before?"

"Well," Simba began, but again, I cut him off… much to his annoyance.

"Cleo, how did you find us?" I asked. "Surly if you found us, it'll be easy for them to as well. Maybe we should find another place to stay, you can go back to Pride Rock, and then come look for us again and see if you can find us."

"Nala." Simba growled, telling me to behave, however I ignored him. Something I happened to be very good at.

"Ooooh, no. You're not getting rid of me that easily, cousin." Cleo sweetly smiled. "You should have told me you have such a _handsome_ friend… What? Were you trying to keep him for yourself? As far as I've heard, you already have a fixation." She eyed Ni and a slow smile approached her lips. "And what is your name?"

"Ni." He stated and I rolled my eyes.

"Ni." She repeated with a beautiful beam, "Meaning 'I am'." He nodded his head and her smile widened. "I love it."

_Why._

_Why._

_WHY. WAS. SHE. HERE._

"Thanks." He smiled brightly, and I lowly growled.

"What's wrong, Nala?" she asked with wide eyes and my own eyes narrowed. "Are you alright? Did you get enough sleep last night? You look a bit tired… you have that sluggish, glassy look in your eyes." Actually, I was perfectly awake. What a bitch!

"I'm fine." I said through gritted teeth and she sweetly smiled. Oh you don't know how I fantasized about pouncing on her and whacking her head against the ground repeatedly – dear kings, I sound like a lunatic. "It was nice seeing you, Cleo, but the three of us need to get back to –"

"You should come with us!" Ni smiled and Simba and I exchanged looks. "You don't want to go back to Pride Rock, do you?"

She shook her head, and when I was about to protest, saying Pride Rock is exactly where she belonged, I was interrupted by Chumvi, Aisha and Ema. "Hey, Simba. What's the hold up, we've been waiting here for –" he stopped dead, eying Cleo, who's eyes grew wide with amazement.

"SIMBA?" she exclaimed and when the golden-brown lion nodded, she laughed. "I thought you were dead!"

"Yeah, that seems to be the story now…" he stated glumly and she quickly ran over to him, nuzzling him, even letting a purr escape. I have to admit, when I saw this, I twitched a little.

"You must tell me everything!" she exclaimed and her golden irises moved over to Chumvi, who sat beside the golden-brown lion. "And you're here too! Which means my sister isn't far behind!" she then eyed the other two lionesses that joined us, "Unless you're with one of them…"

"I'm… I'm not with any –" he rolled his eyes and sighed. "It's nice to see you again, _Cleo_."

Ah, finally someone who shares my disgust with her. I glanced over to Aisha who gave me the look like _'is this the lioness who told me _about' and I simply nodded my head, answering her silent question. The gray lioness looked her up and down for a moment and smirked over to me. "No worries. You got this."

Cleo tilted her head, turning to us. "Got what?"

"Nothing." Ema, Aisha and I all answered, then started to slightly laugh. "So, Cleo." I began, taking a step towards them and standing beside Simba. "You never actually answered my question. How did you know we were here? What gave us away?"

She took a step back, eying us and her smile widened, obviously ignoring my question once more and changing the subject. "Why if it isn't the three _inseparables_." that's what she referred to Simba, Chumvi and me since our Elephant Graveyard incident, we were known as the _'golden trio' _of Pride Rock. It was always the three of us who stuck together, and something told me she was always jealous of my place here. What more did she _want_? She was already going to be queen, or so she thought. "I thought I'd never see you three together again! It feels good to see it. It makes me feel like it's the good ol' days again when Mufasa reigned." Um, good ol' days? Is she crazy? No one even liked her now, let alone then!

"CLEO." I growled, letting her know that I meant business and she rolled her eyes.

"Alright, alright! I found you because _Shani_ told us that a different pride was in the jungle -" Simba stiffened and I raised my eyebrows. Why would Shani say that? Did she actually know? Was she not so corrupt after all? "- which I knew was a lie because lions would only live in the jungle temporarily." her golden eyes fixed upon Aisha, Ema and Ni. "Although, now I'm not so sure... Where did you find th-"

"Wait." Simba stated and Cleo looked at him. "_Who_ told you all of this?"

"Shani."

That's right... he didn't know that Shani was on team Scar. We never actually had the conversation.

"As in... my little _sister_ Shani?" Simba asked, his breathing coming somewhat quick and the adolescent before us nodded.

"Who else would it-" but before she could finish, the golden lion shot off, and Cleo looked dumbfounded... but she wasn't the only one.

My eyes widened, "SIMBA!" I called after him, hoping he would stop... but I was stupid to even think that, obviously he wouldn't, especially when his mind was set.

"I'll go get him..." Ni groaned, but I shook my head stubbornly.

"No, _I_ will. Go tell the others."

Leaving them behind, I shot off, following after the golden-brown lion... it was just programmed in me to do that. Ever since we were cubs, wherever Simba went, you wouldn't ever see me too far behind. I guess you can say nothing has changed much and only a fool would say it had.

What was he thinking? Why would he go back? Shani wasn't herself, she wasn't the same cute cub he'd remember! She was on team _Scar_ - even if she did lead them away from us, she probably really thought it was another pride in the jungle - and I needed to _stop_ him.

"SIMBA!" I cried out again, trying to keep up with him, but he was fast. _Too_ fast.

I watched as he went in and out of sight... when we got here a week ago, I was able to beat him in the race... able to outrun him at certain times, but now... he was ten times faster. It almost made me think he let me win, which wasn't very Simba like, but maybe he's grown up a bit too. Since I couldn't keep up with him, it didn't make me feel obligated to slow down or stop. He was about to do something stupid, crazy, impulsive and rash... I needed to make sure it didn't happen. If he goes to Pride Rock and Scar catches him... he'll kill him and then what will be left of the Pridelands?

With this, I answered my own question: _Nothing_... because Simba was our future.

Rustling came from behind me and I slightly turned, spotting Aisha, Ema and Chumvi. "WHERE IS HE GOING?" Ema called out and I turned back around, staring in front of me, keeping my eyes ahead and on the prize.

"I DON'T KNOW... BUT I HAVE A HUNCH." I exclaimed, trying to hide the worry from my voice, practicing my fabrication skills. "WE NEED TO CATCH HIM BEFORE HE DOES SOMETHING STUPID!"

"IS HE GOING TO PRIDE ROCK?" Aisha asked loudly, and I hesitated, but didn't lie... I couldn't, this was too big to lie about.

Simply I nodded my head, knowing they saw me, and the four of us chased after the lion into the night. By the time we actually found his physical body, he was way ahead of us; trudging forward, despite the awful sand storms that were blowing us backwards in the desert and making our eyes burn from the sand entering into them.

Stubbornly, the four of us trudged ahead, refusing to quit. My guess was that Simba was like Aisha and Ema's older brother, they weren't willing to give up on making sure he was safe, Chumvi was his best male friend... and on the other paw, I... I _loved_ him. I wanted to make sure nothing happened to him, even if he were impulsive and rash at times, even if our love wouldn't flourish or go anywhere... I was still going to be brave and save him. I had to... otherwise... it would kill me.

* * *

><p><strong>Tama POV<strong>

Sitting beside Kula, I watched as she drew into the ground with her claw, and impatiently sighed over and over again. The poor girl was hungry, I didn't blame her for being so impatient, but it was sort of annoying. "Kula… it'll be here soon, give them time to hunt."

"Well, I'm starving!" she spoke through gritted teeth. "I could have gotten the food faster than them, what the hell are they doing!"

I shrugged, not really knowing what to say to her, but Malka and Tojo moved over to us, their grins a mile wide. "Oh gods." I muttered, eyeing the both of them. "What do you two want?"

"To make a bet." Malka smirked. "Our bet states that they don't come back… until later tonight."

Here we go. Why is it that boys always make stupid bets? "And my bet states that you two need to shut up because I'm gonna lose it in about ten seconds." Kula angrily stated and I couldn't help but crack a smile. She was always so impatient when it came to food, the poor girl was always hungry.

"Oh, c'mon Kula!" Malka pressed on. "Whoever wins the bet gets to eat first." Her dark glare made him silence and he nodded his head. "Ok, point taken. No bets…"

"Thank you." Kula gritted her teeth, and then glanced around. "Did Chumvi go with them?"

"Yeah," Tojo nodded. "Ema's apparently teaching him how to hunt." The blue eyed lion let out a laugh and negatively stated. "We'll see how that goes. If I'm making any bets, it's that Chumvi's the one that's slowing them all down."

At this, I laughed and nodded my head in agreement. "Couldn't agree with you more."

"Ema's teaching him?" Kula asked with wide eyes. "Why!"

"Because she knows how to hunt?" Tojo suggested, but Kula glare. "Well, she's been doing it much longer than you have!"

The caramel lioness opened her mouth to argue, but I interrupted, "Just let it go. This battle's not worth it."

"Why do you always want to know where Chumvi is anyway?" Tojo asked. "Who cares where he goes!"

"I care!"

"Why?"

"Because I do!"

Malka and I exchanged looks of annoyance as the two went at it, and I sighed heavily, taking notice that Femi and Tau stopped their conversation to look over here, as did Leo and Nuru.

Great, we were making a scene.

"What's going on over here?" Leo smiled, making his way over.

"Oh nothing." I admitted darkly. "Just Kula and Tojo acting like cubs. That's all."

"Eh, there's nothing wrong with that." Leo stated and nodded towards his blue eyed son. "Nuru still acts like a cub at times."

"No I don't!" Nuru exclaimed and I grinned. "Uh, I mean… yeah whatever dad…"

Leo laughed thunderously and it reminded me of Mufasa's laugh. I smiled wider when I found the familiarity, but that smile soon vanished once Ni came running over to us.

"Leo!" he exclaimed, "Leo! Simba ran off and Nala went after him!"

"WHAT?" the lion growled angrily.

"Yeah, and Aisha, Ema, and Chumvi followed as well!"

"WHAT?" Kula angrily yelled, almost sounding like her uncle. "SO THIS MEANS WE GET NO FOOD?"

"Kula, we have other things to worry about than you getting food." Tojo seethed and Kula slowly glared at him.

I wanted to laugh. Kula was a funny lioness, and Tojo was such a Debbie downer, but together, they were comical and they were good together, even if both of them didn't see it. However, Tojo was right, there were more important things, like why did Simba run off? And where were they going?

"Where did they go?" Leo voiced and Nuru immediately looked alert.

"I'm not sure." Ni admitted with a slight frown. "I think they went back to Pride Rock though, because Simba's sister was mentioned… the one who he thought was dead all this time."

Leo's jaw dropped and as did mine. Simba thought his sister was dead? Well, we could have told him otherwise! But in a way, she was dead… she wasn't the same cub she used to be, she's somewhat evil now.

Rustling came from behind Ni and I tensed, wondering who that could have been. If Simba, Nala, Chumvi, Aisha and Ema all ran off… and the rest of us were here? Then who was behind Ni, and why wasn't he alarmed?

A henna-red adolescent lioness with golden eyes stepped forward and my jaw dropped even further, my eyebrows furrowing with anger. REALLY? _CLEO_?

Figures.

Something bad happens, and then she shows up. She's like the damn Grim Reaper.

"WHO'S SHE?" Leo exclaimed, noticing her as well

"She's from Pride Rock." Ni stated confidently, "She's Nala's cousin."

"And my sister." Kula lowly grumbled.

"WHAT IS THIS? AN ADOPTION AGENCY?" Leo growled loudly. "Why is it that when the animals of Pride Rock choose to leave home, they end up _here_?"

Good question.

My eyes narrowed on Cleo and she smirked over at me. The two of us… we never got along.

"So what do we do?" Nuru asked his father and the older lion began to angrily pace.

"Nothing." he gritted his teeth. "We can't do a damn thing, their already gone and I'm sure Nala will bring him back." he then added something, probably to Cleo's dislike. "If anyone could bring him back, it's her."

* * *

><p><strong>Simba POV<strong>

I lurked within the Pridelands, keeping myself low to the ground so not many hyenas would take notice to me. My eyes narrowed on Scar as he paced Pride Rock, and I angrily tore my gaze from him as I examined the entire area for my sister.

It wasn't like I could get her out of there, but I needed to see if what Cleo said was true… that Shani was alive. I needed closure. Because after all this time, I thought that she was dead, and I know that I didn't kill her… that my uncle Scar had, but in a way, I still felt at blame. Like I could have done more.

Deep in my heart, I realize I had done a lot for her, but still. She's my little sister, I should have done a lot more.

I scrutinized the area, but I couldn't find her. Maybe I can get a better look if I got closer, or snuck onto Pride Rock… maybe that way I can get her out and take her back to the jungle, I knew a bunch of hidden passageways… I'd be able to reach her without being seen for sure.

As soon as I wanted to take a step forward, a tawny lioness shot in front of me, blocking my way. I glared into her emerald eyes, "Nala… _move_."

Our faces were inches away from one another, but Nala stood her ground. I expected nothing less from her. "No, Simba. I'm not _moving_." She stubbornly spoke, her jaw jutting forward. "You're about to do something incredibly stupid... I can't let you -"

"I'm perfectly capable to making my _own_ decisions." I growled and she raised a perfect eyebrow.

"But I thought you said earlier that you couldn't _make_ your own decisions." I didn't need to turn around to figure out who said that. It was Chumvi. We had that conversation previously, and much to my distaste, he brought it up now. "You said you made the decisions for the kingdom, but everyone decides for you. I think Nala's doing a pretty good job."

"THANKS." I snapped, turning my head and watching Chumvi smirk.

"Anytime, bro."

He wasn't really my _brother_, but we were close enough to call each other that. Out of all the males, Chumvi was definitely the closest to me, but no one, not even him, could replace Nala. I remained wide in the open area, just until Aisha shoved me behind a bush, just in case Scar happened to look out into the savannah, and boy... we're they spot on.

"Jeeze, what was –"

"Ah, Nala." My voice was stuck in my throat as I heard Scar call out to my best friend. Peering over the bush, I took notice that he was standing at the very peek of Pride Rock now, staring right at the tawny lioness. "See, I can recognize that tawny fur anywhere... Even in this darkness." He would know a lot about the darkness, wouldn't he?

Slowly, a growl erupted within me, but Ema kicked me, silently telling me to shut up. Well, I guess actions do speak louder than words. "Why don't you come up here... your mother has been _dying_ to see you."

"NO!" a panicking voice filled the air and I could feel my stomach churning, my heart breaking from the cry. "NALA, DON'T. GO. _RUN_!"

"SHUT UP." Scar snapped, but when Sarafina refused to be quiet, he made a simple command towards the others, one I didn't hear, but I watched as they lunged for the tawny lioness, who's fur was duller than Nala's, and she let out a cry of pain just as the hyenas snapped their jaws at her.

Anger and fury built into my very being, I couldn't even imagine how Nala felt at this point. How dare he do that to Nala's mother! He's treating these poor animals like slaves, like their his own personal servants! I took notice how none of the other lionesses came to help her, aside from my mother, but Scar yelled, "LEAVE HER." when my mother refused to, blatantly ignoring him, my breath was caught in my throat, wishing she had never stepped forward. "SHANI."

A young lioness with dark gold fur jumped in front of my mother, growling, baring her teeth and my jaw dropped. Shani? Was Shani on _his_ side? _Why_?

"SO WHAT WILL IT BE NALA?" Scar asked, grasping Sarafina by the scruff of her neck with his claws, using his paws like hands... similar to how monkeys hold or grasp onto things. "YOU TURN YOURSELF IN... OR YOUR MOTHER DIES."

Sarafina wanted to yell, wanted to tell Nala not to step further, I could see it in her eyes... but she couldn't speak because he began choking her. Nala frowned, looking at the ground. "Nala..." I whispered and she glanced over to me. "_Don't..._"

"WELL?" Scar pressed on and Nala growled, taking a step forward, ignoring my plea completely.

"N-" my voice was muffled by Chumvi's paw and the dark lion restrained me.

"You can't." he whispered, telling me that I had _to let Nala go._

No. This wasn't happening. I can't...

"Simba, we'll go with her."Aisha explained and I looked at her. "You know Ema and I can defend ourselves. We've been watching you and Leo, and we practiced on each other."

That was true, and I knew they were damn good fighters... but Nala... she... no, I couldn't just leave her here, she'd never leave me! Ema read my expression and she frowned. "You _must_ do this... we'll make sure she doesn't get killed and we'll find a way out."

With that, Aisha and Ema followed her, glaring up at Scar as if they've known him their entire life. Well, they heard enough stories, and they weren't good ones.

Nala walked up the pathway to Pride Rock with Aisha and Ema right behind her and Scar raised his eyebrows, watching the other two. They were lionesses he's never seen before and this probably confused, or angered him, because my deranged uncle understood what was going on... that they were plotting against him, he just didn't have the last piece of the puzzle. _Me_.

Scar threw Sarafina aside and the lioness hit the ground, weeping, screaming for her daughter to turn around, but it was all too late. I saw the Outlanders block the pathway once Nala, Aisha and Ema stepped through and I saw as Scar approached my best friend. "What's going on here?" he sweetly asked, however, he was speaking softly now, but I was still able to hear it. "Who are _they_?"

"New friends." Nala confidently stated, her emerald eyes never leaving the ground.

Scar paused for a moment... and then...

_WHACK_.

My jaw dropped and I saw Nala's body practically fly backwards, and the beauty laid on her side... she made eye contact with me, and I was beyond angry... furious even, but... my emotions didn't show it, they showed agony... wanting... I needed to get her out of this!

_'Go'_ was all she mouthed, and when Chumvi caught sight of that, he tried to drag me away.

"Chumvi, I can't just go!" I whispered with gritted teeth, tears brimming my eyes. "I can't just leave her!"

"Simba, you have to. You made the choice of coming here... well this was the consequence." The dark lion growled, trying to get through to me and I hung my head in shame. "It had to be Nala. He saw _her_... you're the future of this place, you're more important than Nala is. Now you need to get back to the jungle, back where it's safe so we can move forward from this." I daringly looked back at Pride Rock, where Nala shakily got to her paws.

_WHACK_.

Again, he hit her.

I was going to lose it.

"Simba." Chumvi's voice lured me away, I don't know how, but he managed to. "Ema said they'd find a way out... and I believe her. Now c'_mon_." I refused to move and Chumvi growled again, "C'MON."

Without looking back, I heard the violent sobs of Sarafina and the other lionesses that actually cared for Nala. I nodded my head, and as Chumvi sprinted off... I had as well, feeling the tears leak from my eyes...blurring my vision.

* * *

><p><strong>Nala POV<strong>

I wasn't used to being treated like this and quite frankly, I didn't like it one bit. Who would? But I had to suck it up, because what else could I have done? I wasn't big enough to take on a full grown lion, and even with Aisha and Ema with me, that wasn't enough to take on an whole army of whomever wanted Scar to remain safe.

Judging by the way the Outlanders listened with smiles and how the hyenas adored him, we would have been outnumbered for sure. Scar slightly turned his head, then squinted his eyes for a moment. I turned my head and saw what he was looking at... Simba and Chumvi running off into the night, just until the darkness engulfed them and I vaguely gasped, mainly because I couldn't control it, but luckily for them, Scar didn't know where they were headed. The darkness hid them.

When I turned back, I observed that the 'king' looked somewhat frightened, that realization truly hit him. "Who is that?" he hissed, only low enough so that I could hear. Of course, I refused to speak and he repeated his question in a yelling tone of voice, making me flinch. "WHO IS THAT?"

What can I possibly say? No one? He knows it's _someone_... only a fool wouldn't. "Don't let me ask you again, girl. _Who. Is. That_." it didn't sound like a question, it was more of a demand. My mouth remained shut and Scar smiled, thought it was wicked and it sent chills up my spine. "Take her in the den... I have a few questions that I need to ask dear Nala here."

Interrogation. Torment. That's what I was up against now...

"But sire, what about the other two?" the birth marked lioness spoke, her raspy voice sounding like claws scraping the side of Pride Rock.

"Something tells me they won't leave without _her_." Scar grinned, and a few of the outlanders yanked me in the den. I can hear my mother yelling, begging for Scar to let me go, and when he refused, everyone grew silent and I prepared to meet my fate.

* * *

><p><strong>Simba POV<strong>

_I let her go. _

Why did I do that? Why did I bring them there? How stupid... What could I have _possibly_ done? I couldn't rescue my sister, even if she needed to be... turns out she's doing just fine for herself while the rest of the pride suffers.

I stopped before entering the desert and sat down, feeling as though I couldn't go on, feelings of weak and uselessness coming into play, mixing into the perfect meaning of the word _hopeless_.

"Simba..." Chumvi frowned. "I know this is rough, but it had to happen."

"No it didn't." I stated firmly. "If I wasn't so stupid for going back, Nala would still be here... so would Aisha and Ema."

"They'll be back -"

"I don't care, Chumvi!" I exclaimed, making the dark lion jump. "I don't care what Ema said about finding a way out of it! I care about what their going through -" tears escaped my eyes and there was no stopping it. "- I care about what I just did to Nala, that I just left her there... after everything I put her through, she never once abandoned me, but I did! Don't you see?"

"She told you to go..."

"I would have too if I was in her position, but she wouldn't have left!" I hung my head in shame again, letting the tears out. "I'm a horrible friend... their never getting out of there."

"Don't be Tojo." The dark brown lion with the off black mane joked and I looked at him, understanding what he was trying to say. Tojo wasn't very optimistic, he always said he saw things for what they were, and the negativity churned within him. I had always promised myself to never be like that, because as a cub, he had gotten annoying, but with this... I really did see things for what it was.

"Chumvi, the only thing that will get them out of there... is a miracle."

The lion smirked. "Well it's a good thing that's what you are then, huh?"

* * *

><p><strong>AN:<strong>

Alright guys, I think just two more chapters and part one will be _over_... however, I'm not really sure yet :) We'll see how this goes.

So. Cleo spilled the beans about Shani, making Simba move into action. The moment he heard his sister was alive, excitement built in him. c'mon how would you feel if you went your entire life thinking your sibling was dead because your uncle lied to you, then you found out they were alive?[I'd need therapy. I don't know how Simba does it.]

ANYWAY.

Poor Nala got captured, but at least she's with Ema and Aisha...** /:** Don't know what that'll help with though.

I know you guys are prolly mad as well for Simba not going after Nala, but, it had to happen that's all i gotta say.

How do you think Leo will react? Nuru? Ni? Or what about Cleo?

How much time are Simba and Nala going to be apart? Enough time for Cleo to make her move?** :O**

**I liked when Tama called Cleo the Grim Reaper ;p and when Leo said 'what is this an adoption agency?' lolz.  
><strong>

Let me know what you guys think!

Love ya!

**-Meow**


	19. The Gem

**AN:**

**Ok, so in this chapter...**

** - Simba makes a surprising conclusion.**

**- Aisha's planning skills for escape becomes even more unique when a certain place becomes involved.**

**-Cleo's mind manipulations. {That clever, clever girl}**

**- Leo and Simba bonding.**

**- Nala, Ema and Aisha friendship.**

{Let me know what you guys think of this chapter}

**I apologize if I misspell anything :p I got too lazy to look it over.  
><strong>

* * *

><p>THE GEM<strong><br>**_And this is how it feels when I ignore the words you spoke to me_  
><em> And this is where I lose myself when I keep running away from you<em>  
><em> And this is who I am when, when I don't know myself anymore<em>  
><em> And this is what I choose when it's all left up to me<em>**  
><strong>

**-Red, {Breathe Into Me}  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Simba POV<strong>

Telling Leo that his daughter was caught by Scar, was the hardest thing I ever had to do. Sure, as a cub, I came to terms with the fact that I thought I killed my father and sister, then I came to terms with the fact that my uncle was a murderous psychopath that must be stopped, but telling someone that their daughter got caught and could be killed because of me? Well, you can imagine how difficult it was to allow it to even roll off my tongue.

I could feel his anger from the other side of the jungle if I stood there, and I didn't blame him. I was pissed at myself for being so stupid and impulsive. If only I had thought things through! If I only just stopped, breathed, and just asked someone if it was true, if Shani was really alive! I could believe my friends, they were loyal, and we were in this together...

But now I lost one, my _closest_ friend... my _best_ friend... possibly the love of my life.

Ema's words flooded through my brain. The way she said she'd find a way out, she made it seem to promising, but how could I believe it? Why would Scar even allow Nala to be from his sight after everything that happened? Why would he even give her the chance to live?

Tears brimmed my eyes again and I turned away from everyone's angry face, feeling ashamed.

Since I spilled the news to Leo, everyone else picked up on his fury and when they understood what he was so furious about... they all glared at me. Tama, my own cousin refused to speak to me, and when she did... what she had to say wasn't pretty... Kula simply turned away, Tojo and Malka didn't ignore me but they avoided me as much as possible... and even little Tau was angry with me... not so much over Nala's absence, but of Aisha and Ema's.

I can't even begin to tell you about Nuru and Ni. They both looked like they wanted to rip my head off and Nuru had spat in my direction numerous times. In this short time of knowing Nala, he became quite protective of his little sister. He and Leo both loved her, even if they had just met her... she was their family. Their real family... and I blew it.

"Cheer up." Cleo purred, nuzzling and forcing me to look at her. "They _will_ forgive you eventually." I stayed quiet, feeling a lump in my throat, but she continued on, in a whisper this time. "They have to. Once you take the throne from Scar, you'll be king. They _have_ to respect you."

Chumvi sat beside me, he was the only one who actually understood... only because he was there. I half wondered if he hadn't experienced this... if he'd be among the rest of them, giving me the evil eye. Although, Cleo never saw what truly happened, and she didn't judge me for it at all... if anything, she's supporting me to get over it.

... I was wrong about Cleo, she's a good friend.

I gave her a slight smile and surprise washed over the henna-red adolescent. "Are you _smiling_?" she giggled and I could feel Chumvi's eye roll. "Simba, honey-" she gave me her widest beam and I was lost... lost in those beautiful golden eyes, that _wondrous_ smile. Come to think of it, she looked a lot more mature than the other lionesses her age, and that included Nala. "- Scar doesn't have the guts to kill her. I bet she's just fine. I mean sure, she'll probably be a little banged up..."

"And why wouldn't he kill her?" I mumbled miserably, yet still stared into those eyes, wondering what stirred around that clever brain of hers.

"Because she has _answers_." Cleo sighed, "Whatever he wants to know, he has her to tell him."

Chumvi's ears perked up. "That's right! Scar's scared we're planning something against him." Well, he didn't know how right he was. "He wouldn't dare kill the girl who had the answers!"

"Yeah, and he's probably waiting for one of us to go and get her." Tojo chimed in, joining our circle now. I looked at him indifferently, and Malka moved next to him smiling, the most contact they made with me within that week.

"This means we have a chance to get our friend back!"

"And Aisha and Ema!" Tau exclaimed, joining them as well, with Femi by his side... but no Tama or Kula... or Ni or Nuru...

"But we can't be caught..." Tojo warned and I sighed, knowing he was right. "So what's the plan, super man?"

I looked up realizing they were all looking at me. Why me? What could _I_ possibly do? "Nothing." Leo firmly stated, his deep voice ringing in everyone's ear. "She's a prisoner of Scar now. Our only hope now is that when Simba assumes the throne when he's older, that their all still alive."

The smiles that my friends held for me before, went back to their usual dark glares, and they went their separate ways... all except for Cleo and Chumvi. Glancing over to them, I saw Chumvi roll his eyes and mutter something under his breath at them, Cleo, however, nuzzled me comfortingly. "It's ok, my prince." she cooed and I crookedly smiled. No one called me that in what seemed like forever. "It'll all turn out the way you want it to."

She was right, it may not be perfect right now... but when I assumed the throne, it will be, however, I couldn't help but feel strange without my best friend here... I missed her... a lot.

* * *

><p><strong>Nala POV<strong>

"WHO WERE THE TWO LIONS THAT RAN FROM HERE?"

Scar's excessive yelling had been going on for a week and when I wouldn't give him answers, he'd painfully dig his claw into my leg or paws. My screams echoed off the den and when I looked to Shani for help, she just stood there with a blank expression on her face.

"ONE LOOKED LIKE MUFASA... WHO WAS HE?" Scar bellowed again and still, my mouth remained shut. "If you won't tell me, I will kill you and those two other lionesses outside."

Grasping hold of my courage, I looked right into his eyes, glaring. "Then you'll never know."

Those greenish-yellow eyes that I held, widened, and he quickly looked away, staring at Shani. "Bring in the other two."

Zira and a young lioness with light tan fur and pure green eyes - who went by the name of Rina - held me down so that I wouldn't run or move... it wasn't like I could anyway, he scrapped my paws so much that it would take a great deal to make me walk, let alone run.

"What's wrong, _princess_?" Zira smirked and I glared. I wasn't a princess... far from one, but I could tell she was being sarcastic. "Feeling a little sore?"

Rina chuckled maliciously and I simply turned from them, watching as Scar continuously stared at the entrance, waiting for Shani and someone else to bring in Aisha and Ema. It would be the first time within the week that I'd see them... I glanced at my cut up body... it wouldn't be the best impression.

"Just tell us what you know..." Rina purred and I turned back over to her. "and it'll all be over."

I felt weak, but a smile pulled across my muzzle - much to their annoyance - and I showed them that it wasn't happening. I wasn't one to go down without a fight and even if all this pain kills me, I know in my heart that I didn't betray the one lion I would forever love, besides, Aisha told me that I needed to smile... even if I wasn't happy. It's steps to becoming queen, and if I make it out of here alive, that's exactly what I'm going to fight for.

"Ah, _ladies_..." Scar welcomed them in, but Aisha and Ema glared. I took notice that Shani was watching Ema intently, but Gotto - a _male_ - was watching Aisha... perhaps they knew that the gray lioness was tougher than they imagined, but so was Ema, if they underestimate her they had another thing coming. "Do come in."

"What do you want?" The gray lioness bravely spoke, but her honey colored companion caught my eyes and her light brown ones widened, a slight gasp escaping her muzzle.

Scar immediately turned with a grin, looking at how hurt and weakened I appeared to be. Still, he never underestimated me, because Zira and Rina were still here.

"Ah, _yes_..." the lanky lion began, "Dear Nala is a little cut up, I'm afraid. So-" he moved over to me and put claw over my throat, and I watched Ema's eyes grow wider. "- if you do not tell me what I need to know... she'll die."

"You'll kill her anyway." Aisha stated, unfazed by this. "Besides, maybe if you ask a civilized question, Ema and I would be able to answer it for you."

The lion growled and I could feel Zira's and Rina's impatience as well. "Who were the other lions that were with you."

Ema remained quiet, allowing Aisha to talk, it seemed to both of us she knew how to handle this. "No one important, their our friends."

"WHAT WERE THEY DOING HERE WITH YOU? SPYING?" he exclaimed, his voice bouncing off the walls and it made Ema slightly flinch, however, Aisha didn't move a muscle. "WHY WERE YOU ALL HERE? WHAT ARE YOU PLANNING?"

"Their planning to kill you." The gray lioness simply said and my eyes widened. How could she give this away? "They want you dead, Scar."

He lowered his claws to the ground and moved over to her. "Where _are_ they?" Aisha remained quiet and he continued on talking. "Because whatever their planning, it won't work! There's too much of us... how many do _you_ have?" she stayed quiet again and he smirked. "Clearly not enough. I have an army of hyenas and outlander lions."

"Yes, well..." The gray lioness began and Scar raised his eyebrows. "If you continue to keep them, the food supply will run out and you'll desiccate to nothing. So an army or not... we'll be stronger, and we will win."

"Who's _we_?" he growled and Aisha simply shrugged.

"For being such a clever king, you sure ask a lot of questions you don't know. If you're so intelligent, like you say you are, then you figure it out."

I could feel all of their fury boiling beneath their fur. Aisha was so wise, calm and collected... in a way, she reminded me of Sarabi, and I was almost positive that Scar caught onto this.

"You will show me where they are." he seethed and I gulped. "The three of you will come with me and my army of Outlanders tonight, show me where they are. Otherwise you will die the most slow, torturous and painful death."

My eyes widened and angrily, Zira and Rina let me go, hissing as they left with the others and my tears stung my eyes, however, hyenas guarded the exit so that the three of us wouldn't leave. My stomach growled with ache seeing I hadn't eaten and Scar refused to let us devour the food the lionesses retrieve.

"What are we going to do..." I whispered and Aisha and Ema rushed over to me, knowing I was still in much pain. "I can barely walk... we can't rat them out... this is Pride Rock's future... I'd rather die than -"

"Nala." Aisha hissed softly, "Don't be so noble right now. There's always a way out, you just need to trust me."

"But, Aisha, she can barely _walk_..." Ema frowned, observing me, "How is she to run if we all do?"

* * *

><p><strong>Simba POV<strong>

Every day since Nala was taken, Chumvi and I would sneak over to the jungle edge and peer out into the desert, in hopes that Ema had kept her word, however we constantly found great disappointment.

"Simba." Leo stated and I looked to the darker lion with wide eyes. Chumvi bit his lip nervously, but nudged me to go and see what he wanted. Hesitantly, I walked over to the large lion and he narrowed his light blue eyes on me. "I'm still very angry with you for doing what you did-" this didn't change much, but the fact that he was actually talking to me was better than nothing I suppose. "- but I understand why it had to be done."

I raised my eyebrows, and he must have read my confusion, because he continued. "I placed myself in your paws, Simba. If I were you and found out my sister was alive after being lied to, I would have probably done the same thing, however-" ugh, no... not the however... that's worse than but. "- it does not do a king justice to act so impulsively and rash towards something, and this is something you must learn on the battlefield."

We were back to training? "Scar is going to try and mess with your head, Simba." he than looked sincere, his blue eyes giving off some sort of light stating that he still had hope. "You can't let it."

I couldn't let this happen again. I couldn't be an impulsive thinker, I had to mull things over first... strategize, ask _questions_. This whole running back to pride rock for proof, getting Nala caught, it wasn't going to cut it when I was king... because if I found myself in deep trouble about something, whose to say they would do what Nala had done?

"Do you understand?" Leo finally asked and I nodded my head. "I know you're suffering as much as I am, possibly more. Don't get me wrong Simba, she's my daughter, but I only just met her, you on the other paw have been her best friend since cub-hood..." a sly smile pulled across his muzzle, "and I can't help but notice that you have some type of interest in her."

My eyes widened. "Leo..." I began, shaking my head. "I - No. She's just a friend." then I corrected myself. "She's my _best_ friend." and I was destined to be with Cleo...

"Don't kid yourself." the lion stated. "Everyone in this pride can see the way you two are with each other... even Ni." Leo laughed and shook his head, whispering. "I don't know why he doesn't just give up... but perhaps he might now."

My heart began racing... what? Ni gave up? But... "Leo, no... Ni can't give up, because Nala won't have anyone to be with for the rest of her -"

"He's not giving up because he doesn't love her, he's giving up because no matter what he does, Simba," the lion smiled softly, his eyes gleaming. "he's not you."

I almost couldn't believe my ears. Why did Leo want me with Nala so badly? Because then she could be queen? Was that why? I frowned deeply, feeling somewhat used. After all, Leo is using me to take back pride rock, to get revenge on Scar... because Scar had done a great deal to him, and I was the best way for revenge... now that he has a daughter, he wants to make her queen so he can have a powerful paw in royalty.

"And you want me to be with her? After everything I've done?"

"You made a mistake." Leo stated, "Besides, I heard that it took Chumvi a whole lot of strength not to get you to run after her and take her back. I believe that you would go to the end of the earth and back for my daughter, you just haven't had the chance to because of everything else." I never will have the chance because he wouldn't ever be together. I looked at the ground and I heard Leo's tongue click. "Simba look at me." I did as I was told and he frowned. "I don't want you to make the same mistake I made."

"The mistake... _you_ made?"

It didn't take a genius to notice that I was horribly confused, but Leo began to pull the pieces, to where his statement finally made sense. "When you were just born, Scar had made a deal with me to never tell that it was him killing the male cubs in the pride. If I didn't say a word about it, he'd leave Nuru alone. Being a coward, I went along, but it drove me away from my home. I left behind the lioness I loved, and let her go like it was nothing. I never got to see Nala being born, I never got to grow old with the lioness that I love."

I frowned. "Because you let her go..." In my defense, I didn't want to let her go. That wasn't apart of my plan... it was all Nala's doing and I had to just simply go along.

"And I didn't fight for it."

Those words rang a bell and I looked at Leo with an altered expression. I wasn't so much filled with doom and gloom anymore... more like interest and advantage. If there was one lion who could read me like a book, it would be him.

"What do I do?" I asked, my voice cracking with astonishment.

"Nothing now." he firmly stated. "But if the time comes again, you need to allow those feelings to overcome you, you need to just go for it. Because opportunity only happens once."

"Should I..."

"No." Leo growled and I frowned. "For now, get your mind off of Nala, and focus on this... we're going to train more today. You need to be ready for Scar when you're older."

I dejectedly nodded and the lion sighed, but decided not to talk about the tawny lioness that he called daughter anymore, it would only upset the both of us. "When an attacker comes at you, Simba, what are you going to do?"

"Dodge them?" I mumbled uninterested and Leo growled.

"Yes, but be a little more specific."

Ugh... "I don't know..." I exasperatedly sighed, rolling my eyes. "Jump away?"

"How did I know you'd go for the most obvious thing?" Leo asked and I glared. "When an attacker is coming _after_ you, you dive to the ground think of my little pinning trick for example. Forget about pinning, just dive to the ground, roll to your back and kick up." mischief covered his features. "Like so..." quickly, the lion dived to the ground and my eyes widened as he swiftly placed his paws on my underbelly and kicked up, sending me to flip over and land on my back.

"OOF!" I groaned and opened my eyes to see him grinning. "That really..." I wheezed from getting the wind knocked out of me, "... wasn't fair."

"Life isn't fair, kid." he simply stated. "some of us learn that earlier than others... at least we're prepared for it." I shakily got to my paws and coughed, wheezed and finally I got my breath back and was able to breathe normally. "What happened to your strength?" he pressed on and I grew slightly annoyed. "It's been a week and you've already lost it all?"

"LOOK." I exploded and he raised his eyebrows. "I don't want to be king anymore... I don't want this life! You're a better fighter than I am, just go to Pride Rock, fight him, take it over and the kingdom can be yours!" I then muttered, "Just don't expect me to be apart of it..."

His smile only widened and I narrowed my eyes. I hit the nail right on the head, didn't I? Leo wanted this for himself! He always wanted it for himself... I was a puppet and he pulled the damn strings! "What's this about, Simba? You used to want nothing more than to avenge your father... what made you change your mind? Why don't you want the kingdom?"

I frowned, but his smile only widened. What have I done? Did I just give him the kingdom? "I uh... I just don't want it... it's too much of a -"

"Oh please, the Simba I used to know never wanted to back down his position as king." Leo stated firmly. "So why the sudden change of heart?"

"BECAUSE MY LIFE IS GOING TO BE RULED BY EVERYONE _ELSE_." I yelled and it caused others to look at us. "I - I can't choose things for myself, it will always have to go through my advisers or the great councils, or _whatever_!" Leo nodded and I continued on, not caring who heard. "I WANT TO BE ABLE TO MARRY WHO I WANT, LEAVE PRIDE ROCK WHEN I NEED TO WITHOUT BEING QUESTIONED!"

Leo nodded again, completely understanding where I was coming from, I then calmed down once I saw that he wasn't saying anything and I frowned. "I don't want to live my life in interrogation. I want to be free..." I looked at Nala's father and frowned. "I'll fight for the kingdom, and I'll do what I can to win, but I'm not so sure I want to be king."

"Are you finished ranting?" he asked and I sighed, but nodded. "Simba, it does not do to dwell on dreams and forget to live. Being king... yes, it means you have duties to take care of, jobs to fulfill, petitioners to listen to... you may not get to chose everything for yourself... but that doesn't mean you won't have free time, and get to do what you want to do."

"Without question?" I asked with a glare and Leo shook his head.

"No, you will be questioned by the generals where you were going off to. They need to know you're safe, but Simba, anything you do when your an adult... isn't going to be fun. At least being king, you get to make the rules, so either way, you always have to follow something... why not the things you make up yourself?"

"Make up myself? Or make up and have to be approved?"

"Well, make up and have to be approved..." he grinned, "but you'll get enough lions in the pride who want to suck up to you and they'll just simply agree." I stayed quiet, thinking it over and his smile widened... strangely, it looked like Nala's smile, and my heart ached even more. "As for a queen, your the king. You can pick whoever you damn well want."

But my father would want Cleo... he'd want me to be traditional... and my mother won't sway from that either. I'd disappoint them both if I picked Nala. "So? Do you still want me to be king? Or are you willing to fight? and be strong?"

"I'll think about it." I grumbled, and walked away from Leo. Normally, he was able to stir me from what I had my mind set on - that wouldn't be a good choice of course - but this, I felt was a good choice for me. But then something deep inside told me my father wouldn't only be disappointed if I hadn't went the traditional way of betrothal, but he'd be angry that I don't take my rightful place as king...

I moved over to the clearing where the pride all sat around, I looked around, noticing Chumvi was slightly smirking and I furrowed my eyebrows. "What are you so happy about?"

"Cleo ran off crying." He chuckled and I immediately became concerned. "She overheard you talking to Leo about marrying who you wanted, so she just ran off..." his smile widened and my eyes narrowed. "I would have ran after her, but... after all these years of torture... letting her feel this way just once isn't such a bad thing."

My friend looked accomplished and I sighed, feeling some guilt. "Where did she go?"

"That way." he pointed with his paw. "But seriously, don't go after-" too late for that, I needed to talk to her. So, I rolled my eyes at Chumvi and walked off in her direction. "_SIMBA_." when I didn't answer I heard him mutter, "Ugh, not _again_!"

No, not again, because I was only going to talk to a friend... or a lioness that I might someday be with. She's no Nala, but after today, she's helped me through a lot and I'd be foolish to turn away.

* * *

><p><strong>Nala POV<strong>

Evening was nearing and I limped through the lightly dim savannah. Zira stayed by my side and Rina stayed close to Ema, as Gotto stayed by Aisha. It wasn't just them who came with us, though. The other Outlanders were surrounding us, along with hyenas, my mother - who was there so I would comply- and Scar was right behind me, I could feel his greenish-yellow - repulsive - eyes boring into the back of my head. I held back a shudder, but kept my eyes focused on Aisha.

"Should be right through here!" she announced, taking us towards the gorge and suddenly, Scar grew nervous and he stopped, causing everyone else to.

"_What_?" Zira hissed and Scar's mouth opened in horror. "WHAT?" she repeated, but he never answered.

"Nothing." he simply stated and his eyes shot towards Aisha. "ARE YOU SURE THIS IS THE RIGHT WAY, BECAUSE IF IT'S NOT -"

"If you don't want my help, then just say so." He was quiet and shifted uneasily. She tilted her head and her eyebrows scrunched together. "What's wrong, sire? You don't look too good?"

"I AM PERFECTLY FINE." He exploded and rushed toward the edge of the gorge. "YOU'RE SAYING THEIR DOWN THERE, YES?"

"Yes."

"WHERE?" he growled, turning towards her. "I DON'T SEE THEM."

"Well maybe they hear your voice and their hiding." she indifferently stated and he glared. "There are plenty of places to hide down there, wouldn't you agree?"

"HOW SHOULD I KNOW?" he hissed and I smirked. "I'VE ONLY BEEN DOWN THERE ONCE TO RETRIEVE THE _BODY_ OF MY BROTHER." he looked over to some hyenas and a handful of outlanders. "GO DOWN THERE... SEARCH AROUND. I WANT THEM FOUND."

They nodded and a majority of them clawed their way down.

"Oh, I'm so sorry." Aisha frowned, though, I knew it was pretend. She was doing this on purpose. "About your brother... awful memories I assume... It's not everyday you see your own brother tumble to his death. Or... did you even see it happen? Did you see _how_ it happened?"

"ENOUGH." Scar roared so loudly, that it echoed off the walls, off the sky, and soon they heard the rocks on the ground begin to shake. All of our eyes widened, but I wanted nothing more than to smile, however, I needed to stay in character. "NO!" he exclaimed, watching as a stampede came rushing down towards the Outlander lions and a few hyenas. "NO!"

Deja vu I assumed... even Scar had a conscious.

Zira's mouth dropped in horror as she rushed to the edge, as did Rina and Gotto. They watched the lions and hyenas run for their lives, but Aisha, Ema, my mom and I ran. She wasn't apart of the plan, but she wasn't stupid, she understood what we were up to the moment the stampede came rushing down, however, it took the attention away from us in just enough time to escape.

I could hear their roars of pain, and Scar's roar of fury as we ran.

We didn't dare go to the jungle... we might be followed. Instead, we ran all the way through Elephant Graveyard, past the disgusting and vile Outlands and into a riverbend, where everything was green. It kind of reminded me of the jungle, but there were no trees. Just beautiful flowers, green grass, and a giant body of water.

"NALA!" My mother finally embraced me with a nuzzle and I purred, nuzzling her back. "I have missed you terribly, my beautiful daughter."

Aisha and Ema both smiled and I couldn't help but smile as well. "I missed you too, mom."

"You're so brave." she complimented, wiping tears away from her long lashes. Lashes I hope I get one day... "You all are." she looked at Aisha and Ema, then back to me. "How did you ever manage to pull that off?"

Slyly, the three of us grinned.

**ONE HOUR EARLIER**

Rafiki wobbled into the den, along with Zazu perched on his shoulder. So that's where that little - annoying - bird has been.

He gasped and flew to me immediately. "Miss Nala!" he exclaimed and I frowned. "What has happened here?"

"I wouldn't give Scar answers." I stated with a frown and Aisha and Ema eyed the baboon and bird with uneasiness. "Oh, right... Aisha, Ema..." they turned to me as I gestured towards the other animals. "This is Rafiki and Zazu... they were friends of King Mufasa before he..." I choked up a bit, but controlled myself. "Died."

"It's nice to meet -" Ema began, but Aisha cut her off.

"Wait a minute." the gray lioness grinned. "Would it be possible for you two to help us?" Zazu exchanged looks with the baboon, but Rafiki seemed more than willing to help, because he too was sick of 'king Scar'. "We need you to start a stampede by the gorge."

The hornbill dramatically gasped and Rafiki glared. "Will you shut up! De nice lioness is trying to talk!"

"B - but talks of stampedes bring bad memories here -"

"We know." Aisha nodded, understandingly. "But this will help us immensely. If I know Scar's type he won't go anywhere to look for himself, he'll send others to look for him." I looked at her with wide eyes and she shook her head. "He wouldn't send us... we'd just run away."

Immediately, I understood what was going on. "Zazu." I commanded and he looked at me with wide eyes. "Fly ahead, I want you to look for a heard of wildebeests and come back to us before the sun begins to set. Scar will want to attack at night, but not so dark as to we cannot see what is right in front of us." he nodded and a soft smile appeared on his beak. "You must hurry and look for one, report it back to us. The moment we find a location, you and Rafiki go over there and look for any of us for a signal." they both nodded, eager to get rid of these filthy animals.

"I will be back in a jiffy your highness!" Zazu exclaimed with a slight bow, then caught himself and cleared his throat. I was taken aback by this, but I heard Aisha and Ema giggle. I guess I was born to be queen hm? Swiftly the bird apologized and flew away at once.

It was lucky for us that Ed was guarding the entrance and fell asleep. Poor thing. I almost couldn't help but feel sorry for him, my bet was that Scar worked these hyenas to the bone as well... the only ones he seemed to actually like was Shani and the Outlanders.

We waited several minutes for Zazu to appear, but he flew in the den and landed in front of me... the way he had with Mufasa... was I like Mufasa to him? "I have found a heard of wildebeests, madam but... I'm afraid it's close to a place where bad memories lay."

"Where?" I pressed on and he gulped.

"The gorge."

"Perfect." Aisha whispered. "I know what to do. On second thought you two, wait until you hear a roar..."

**PRESENT TIME**

"I should have known you three were up to something." my mom smiled softly. "Well, I - I don't really know you two that well, but here you two are coming into a strange pride all because of the friendship you've made with my daughter... I assumed your minds all worked the same."

"They do, but they don't." I grinned and they understood completely what I meant.

"Well, whatever the case may be. I'm glad you three found each other."

I frowned. Speaking of found... I wanted to tell my mom about finding my father, but I decided it was best to just let her know later on... or on the way there perhaps. I really didn't want her going back to Pride Rock... not with what we just pulled. He'd kill her in a heartbeat just to get revenge. "We should go back to the jungle." I stated and the two exchanged looks. "I need to see him."

I didn't say Simba's name... not in front of my mom... she'd simply freak out.

"Not yet, Nala. Our scent is still fresh. We must give it time." Ema nodded and I frowned, feeling eager to see him again. "Besides, you want him to miss you a bit."

* * *

><p><strong>Simba POV<strong>

Crying filled my ears and I frowned, watching the henna red lioness in the distance. I wasn't the best for comfort situations... it was only easy with Nala because I knew her inside and out.

Hesitantly, I made my way over there and Cleo coldly turned away, only allowing me to see her back. "What do you want!" she whined and I rolled my eyes.

"Look, I'm sorry about what I said earlier -"

"NO YOU'RE NOT." she growled, turning to face me and I raised my eyebrows. "YOU'RE NOT SORRY. YOU WANT TO MARRY WHOEVER YOU DAMN WELL PLEASE AS LONG AS IT'S NOT ME!" Now, did I say that? She was putting words in my mouth! "I'm all you have, Simba and you're throwing me away!"

"I'm... I'm not throwing you away, Cleo... you're being dramatic..."

"DRAMATIC? DRAMATIC?" she exclaimed and shook her head. "HOW WOULD YOU LIKE IT IF THIS WAS ALL SWITCHED AROUND. I WAS THE PRINCESS AND YOU WERE BETROTHED TO ME, BUT I LOVED TOJO OR MALKA OR CHUMVI, AND YOU KNEW YOU COULDN'T EVER MATCH UP TO THEM BUT WE WERE STUCK LIKE THIS!"

"Match up to..." I growled, knowing what she meant. She was jealous of Nala. "Cleo..."

"Don't _Cleo_ me!" she snapped and I twitched a little with impatience. "You know I'll never out match Nala! She's your gem, your most prized possession and you can't see beyond her! You can't see someone who's right in front of you, supporting you -" more tears flooded and I was getting somewhat annoyed. "- even now! My own cousin got captured and I'm here, making sure you're ok!"

"Ok. What do you want me to say? That I don't have feelings for her? Because I do and I can't help it!"

"No, I just want you to see who's right in front of you!" she exclaimed, whining through her nose and I frowned. "We were meant to be together, but you won't accept it because you're hung up on her!"

"Ok but-"

"I LOVE MY COUSIN, SIMBA. BUT I LOVE YOU TOO, AND I'M GLAD YOU WEREN'T CAUGHT AND THAT AT LEAST SHE WAS... BECAUSE NOW WE HAVE A CHANCE TO SURVIVE THIS... TO GET RID OF SCAR."

"I know, but -"

"BUT WHEN YOU BECOME KING, YOU'RE GOING TO CHOOSE HER... WHO KNOWS IF SHE'S EVEN ALIVE!" Cleo dramatically exclaimed and I rolled my eyes again, though, she never noticed. "Just know that I -"

"OK." I exploded and she looked at me with wide eyes. "I'll let her go, _Cleo_. If that's what you want... I'll let her go." I wasn't exactly doing this for her... I was mostly doing it for myself. Cleo was right, I needed to move on... sure, earlier with Leo, I was so sure that I wanted Nala, he told me to never let go, but I'm losing so much right now... and Cleo was smack dab in front of me and sometimes what you want... you just can't have, and what you should have is right in front of you. With this, I repeated the words, "I'll let her go..." but it left a bitter aftertaste in my mouth.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:<strong> Ok, so I lied. This is the ending of Iridescent Part **1**.

I wanted to get to chapter 20, but ohs well, this seemed like a good note to leave off. :)

Please review! and Look out for part 2, it's coming soon ladies and gents. :) & if you like harry potter, I hope you noticed the little quote I used... it's something Dumbledore says, lets see if you can find it.

GIVE ME SOME LONG REVIEWS GUYS ;] the happier I am the faster part 2 will come out.

**BTW**, aside from Simba and Nala... who are your favorite characters in this story? :D

Much love,

_Meow._


	20. The Vulture and The Snake

**AN: Ok, so I know that I said that chapter 19 was the last chapter, but I lied ;) I think this one would set PART 2 off into action and by the end you'll prolly see why. Hope you guys don't mind having another chapter in part 1 after i said it was like over lol. BUT NOW IT IS. fer sure.**

**Pay close attention to this chapter, esp. Nala's part. :)**

* * *

><p>THE VULTURE AND THE SNAKE<br>_Feel it coming in the air_  
><em> Hear the screams from everywhere<br>I'm addicted to the the thrill  
>It's a dangerous love affair.<em>

* * *

><p><strong>Nala POV<strong>

A few days had past and my injuries and wounds have been healing slowly but surly, however, my mother never dared to go back to Pride Rock, despite the others who were possibly suffering. No matter how bad they suffered, I don't think he'd kill them. He still needed them to hunt, get food for his precious hyenas and the remaining outlanders, but like I had mentioned before, if my mother went back, he would murder her on the spot because of what I did.

"Why can't we go back to the jungle?" I complained with a frown and Aisha sighed.

"There's lions and hyenas patrolling all the land, searching for us. We need to cut through the savannah in order to _get_ to the jungle. It's too dangerous, we can't have them following us Nala." she saw my disappointment and frowned immediately. "Didn't I tell you to follow my advice, even if you don't like it?"

"Yes, but -"

"But _nothing_." she sternly stated and my frown deepened. "You need to let him _miss_ you. This is a good opportunity seeing we can't get there, and, we can train you to become _queen_."

I opened my mouth to protest, but someone interrupted me. "_WHAT_?" The two of us raised our eyebrows and looked to my mother and Ema who had just gotten back from a hunt. My guess was that they had to travel very far to find food, but my mom never knew that I actually wanted to become queen, my guess was that she was wondering with who.

"Mom..." I hesitantly began and she furrowed her eyebrows, narrowing those familiar green eyes at me. "Ok, look. I can explain everything, but you might want to sit down." Without delay, she sat, and this didn't make it any easier on me. I thought there would be some type of hesitation. "Alright, you know how a little over two years ago, Mufasa and Simba died?"

She nodded her head slowly and I stammered a little, "Well, they... er... Mufasa's dead, but... Simba's..."

"Oh great kings..." she breathed, her eyes wide with wonder and awe.

"_AND_." I exclaimed, cutting her off. "He's been training with... with a certain lion to take back the throne when he's older."

"AND YOU WANT HIM!" she looked sad and began pacing the area. "I can't believe this. After the two years, you _still_ want him!" Still? I looked over to Aisha and Ema who both smiled, but immediately I looked back to my distressed mother. "Nala, you two can't ever be! I've been trying to protect you from him for so long... but sweetheart, you need to face the truth, you two..."

"Oh, they will be." Aisha grinned and my mom raised her eyebrows. "Simba likes her, Sarafina... a lot. They both like each other, but never got the chance to admit it... however, we're going to make her into the queen that he cannot resist, no longer a cub or playmate that he's used to seeing... but a beautiful, charming, lioness."

My mom's mouth dangled open in horror and she looked at me, but I gave her a little innocent smile. "How are you going to train her to become queen when -"

"Like this..." Ema smirked and looked to me. "Sit up straighter, queens do not hunch, and always have a pleasant look on your face, even when you aren't happy, _remember_?" I nodded and did as I was told, smiling over to my mom even though my expression would have been that of horror. I didn't particularly like the way she assumed we couldn't ever be together... that guess was already in my head, but I was at least trying my hardest to make my fantasy a reality. "Alright, missy! Another lesson... Queens are excellent hunters, seeing they lead the hunting party. How good of a hunter are you?"

"She's good." My mother smiled and I turned to her, seeing that her face was now filled with determination, and once she saw my questioning glance she laughed a little. "What? I want you to become queen just as much as the next lioness. You have my help in this, and you know that no matter what happens, I'll support you." tears brimmed her's and my eyes. "You're my daughter."

"I love you, mom." I smiled and nuzzled her, however a sickening feeling settled in my stomach and I wondered if now would be the best time to tell her the truth... about my father. "Mom..." I frowned and sat back. Her eyes questioned my sudden sadness, but Aisha cleared her throat. Once I glanced at her, I observed that the gray lioness was slightly shaking her head and my frown deepened. "I'm... I'm glad you're in my life again. It was weird living without you."

"Oh, darling." she nuzzled me and I made eye contact with Aisha, who nodded her approval. Why couldn't I tell her the truth? What were they so nervous about? "I only wish I could get my sister and Sarabi out of that hell hole... she lost another daughter, no one knows where Cleo went! And Sarabi deserves to know about Simba!" No. No one can know this... "It wasn't like Cleo was being treated horribly for her to never come back, so I doubt she ran away because of that... for heaven sakes she was getting what she always wanted there!"

My eyebrows furrowed and but I narrowed my eyes. "What do you _mean_?"

"That cousin of yours wants to be queen so badly that she took up Scar's offer of it!" If my jaw was unable to unhinge, it would have hit the ground by now. Cleo was going to become queen? She was going to take that sick lion's offer and betray everyone in the pride? "Of course, then he changed his mind because of Zira... and he wanted _Cleo_ to come look for you so that she can lure you back and kill you... so that she could become queen. When she left, she had such determination in her eyes I -"

I gasped and turned to Aisha and Ema. "She changed her mind because she saw _Simba_!" My own cousin was going to kill me, or lead me to my own death.

Both of their mouths dangled open with horror, then finally Aisha spoke. "She saw it was Simba and knew we were up to something that involved him, so she backed down... if she hadn't seen him there... you would have been _killed_."

Not that I almost wasn't, but at least I had Aisha and Ema with me to prepare. They were both very intelligent and the three of us together? Well, lets just say, we couldn't be stopped.

"We have to go back and tell him! We have to tell him about that little snake in the grass -"

"NO!" the honey colored lioness shook her head. "If you tell him such things, he'll think you are being petty and jealous. He'd take her over you, for sure."

"Then how will he ever know that Cleo had planned to kill me in order to have her way!"

Ema frowned. "The truth doesn't stay buried forever, in time, the winds will blow and reveal what is underneath the desert sand."

Aisha nodded. "But for right now, Simba must not know anything about Cleo betraying Pride Rock for her own selfish reasons." her hazel eyes observed me for a moment and a smile pulled on her lips. "You're going to make an excellent queen, Nala. As long as you keep calm and carry on... keep the secrets until the time is right, then nothing will ever harm you, nothing will stand in your way."

"Thanks." I nodded and felt my stomach growl with hunger. Instantly, I spotted the zebra my mother had brought and moved over to it and began to eat. "Nala!" Ema exclaimed and I nearly jumped, choking on my food. Leave it to Ema to scare the bejesus out of me. "I hope you won't eat that way when you're queen! A little blood on your muzzle is understandable, but _that_?" she giggled and I felt my cheeks ignite with heat.

My mother smiled her widest beam, nodding her head and agreeing with my honey colored friend. "Don't eat like you're starving."

"But if I don't... the rest of the pride will eat it before _I_ do!"

"No, royalty always get their own, remember that." So that's why Cleo and Shani always got their own little animals to eat when the party would go hunting. It's because their _princesses_. "I'm going to go and see if I can find a better way to get to the jungle... sooner or later we do have to go back, although, I still want to stick to my theory about having him miss you a little."

"I agree with Aisha." my mom smiled. "The more Simba misses you, the more those feelings will flourish when you return."

Ugh. "Fine." I stated, pretending I didn't mind it, though, the three of them knew better.

Aisha smirked and ran off to check around, to see if there were different ways to get to the jungle. I didn't blame her for being so cautious about this, but I found it funny because Ema was just the opposite. She was more of a _'just sneak until you get caught'_ kind of girl... and then when you got caught, running was always plan b - however, where would we run? We couldn't just lead them to the jungle...

* * *

><p><strong>Simba POV<strong>

I've been training with Leo non-stop for the past few days, but I noticed the more I kept my mind focused on winning over Pride Rock and unleashing Nala from that tragic dictator, the stronger and more aware of my surroundings I became. Not once did I allow Leo to tackle me. When he leapt as my back was turned I moved onto my stomach quickly rolling to my back and launched him over. However, it wasn't easy seeing Leo was a grown lion and I was still growing and getting stronger.

"You're doing well." the larger lion grinned and I smiled, nodding a thank you and catching my breath. "What made you change your mind?"

I thought about Cleo and my smile widened even more, she was my inspiration. "I don't know... just... something out of the clear blue sky, I suppose."

"You were so sure you didn't want to be king..." he went on while shaking his head. "You were ready to give _me_ the kingdom. Do you see what I mean about impulsive thinking? That needs to stop."

"And it will." I promised with a nod. "From now on I'll think things through... from now on, I'm focusing and concentrating on winning back Pride Rock."

"Now that's the Simba I know."

A smirk pulled across my muzzle and Leo and I left the clearing, meeting up with the rest of the lions and lionesses of our dysfunctional pride. I spotted one in particular and nuzzled her when I drew closer, however, I noticed the scowl on her face and I sighed.

"What's wrong _now_?"

"_Now_? You make it sound like I complain about everything, Simba!" Well, you kind of do. "I will not tolerate such an attitude!"

There she went again, turning her head with that nose going straight in the air. From behind her, Chumvi shook his head and stuck his tongue out at her, while Tama got to her paws and mumbled, "Oh, she's a keeper." under her breath. I slightly grinned, but when Cleo caught this, it erased from my muzzle immediately.

"Are you going to let her talk to _me_ like that, Simba?" Cleo asked with a frown and I raised my eyebrows, letting her know that I wasn't going to fight her battles, and once she got the hint, she got to her paws and confronted Tama herself. "I'm going to be queen, Tama. Don't disrespect me, ok?"

"Than quit disrespecting everyone else!" my cousin never took anyone's crap, it was something I admired about her, although, sometimes Tama never knew when to be quiet.

"I'm not disrespecting _you_!" then again, neither did Cleo. "I was having a conversation with my boyfriend and you rudely interrupted. No one told you to _listen_!"

"No one said it was a _private_ conversation." Tojo chimed in and Tama smirked at him for having her back, he grinned back, and Cleo growled at the both of them. "When you're yelling that loudly, anyone could listen and place their own opinion forward... I just happen to agree with Tama."

"ALL IN FAVOR!" there was Chumvi's voice in the background, and believe me... I wanted to laugh, but I stopped myself from doing so when I saw Cleo's furious expression. She was my girl after all... I had to do something about all of this.

"Alright guys," I began and they all looked at me, a few of them still glared - but I ignored it. "Knock it off. We're a pride here, we have to learn how to deal and tolerate one another."

Tama shot Cleo a look, but the henna-red lioness simply grinned. "We wouldn't have this problem if you and Nala were just together." And that's what I mean about Tama not knowing when to shut the hell up. My cousin knew that Nala was a touchy subject for Cleo, and when tears brimmed the lionesses eyes I sighed out of pure annoyance, looking at Tama with tiresome eyes.

"You had to put that in there, didn't you?"

"I'm only saying what she _deserves_."

"She doesn't deserve this... Guys, look. We all need to tolerate and respect each other if we're going to survive here for another couple of years, alright?" everyone aside from Tama and Cleo nodded their heads and I turned to the girl who would one day become queen. "Cleo... that means you too. Just because you're going to be queen one day, doesn't mean you can sit here and boss others around. That's what Scar does, you don't want to be like him."

"How would you know what Scar does!" Cleo frowned, her ears pinning to her head and she dramatically looked at the jungle floor.

"Oh here we go." Tama muttered and I shot her a look. "I mean... tell us what's on your mind Cleo."

Before turning back to the upset lioness beside me, I took notice that Chumvi was mouthing the word _'NO!'_ to my cousin, as in telling her not to say that, but when it was already put into action, he slumped backwards and mimed hitting his head against the tree bark.

"I - I ran away because Scar wanted to make me queen." Suddenly everyone became silent and my mouth slightly opened with horror, Chumvi froze and slowly turned towards us. "He goes for the young ones... because their strong and able to have strong cubs... he'd have strong _heirs_." I wanted to embrace her, nuzzle her, but I found that I couldn't move... only because now the strongest ones would be - "Now he'll probably want Nala to be queen."

Honestly, I didn't know what to say... "My bet is that Nala was kept as his prisoner, then when he asked her to be queen... well, maybe that was her only way out Simba." she must have saw my horrified expression, because she mentioned only my name "She may not have it as bad as you think." Of course it's bad! It's Scar!

My heart clenched and I glared at the ground. Nala... No, she wouldn't _accept_ my uncle's offer, even if it meant death... but, but maybe he never offered it to her. Maybe he _made_ her become queen... either that or threatened someones life in the pride. "It doesn't help that in a few more months she'll be three..." I eyed the henna-red lioness with question and she frowned. "Oh, c'mon. You have to know what I mean by _that_... she'll be _mature_! As in... her body can finally reproduce and have _cubs_ Scar always wanted!"

I thought it... just didn't want to hear it... once the truth is out, it's hard to go back from. How could I allow Scar to do this to her? She doesn't want this and I needed to put a stop to it.

"Simba..." Cleo purred. "Say something..."

"What he has to say... you wouldn't like." Tama stated and I looked at her, however, she kept her eyes on the henna-red adolescent.

"And why not?" Cleo pressed on.

I glared at her, I couldn't help it. "You know what? You're not being very helpful right now. You know that I'm getting over her and you tell me _this_!"

"Getting _over_ her?" Cleo asked and I growled. "Simba, if you don't love me -"

"STOP." I snapped and she raised her eyebrows. "JUST STOP. You're always _pulling_ this! Always trying to guilt me into seeing things _your_ way!" My eyes narrowed on her. "Nala's my best friend, no matter if I have feelings for you, I still feel for her because of how close we are! And you know what? If she needs it, I'll go and help her -"

"NALA'S MY COUSIN... IF YOU THINK I DON'T KNOW HOW THIS FEELS..."

"NO, YOU DON'T KNOW HOW THIS FEELS." I couldn't help but yell at her... she was getting on my last nerve, but I couldn't help but notice Chumvi's smile and everyone elses alarm expressions. Tears brimmed her golden eyes and I closed my eyes, sucking in a deep breath and letting it out slowly. "Cleo, if you care about her so much, why aren't you _doing_ something about it?"

"Because I _can't!_" Cleo exclaimed, the tears streaming down her cheeks. "He'd kill me if I went back, Simba! I'd be dead!"

He'd kill me too, but I was more than willing to go and help my friend... no matter the cost. Perhaps I am fit to be king after all. I eyed Cleo with suspicion. Maybe she won't be a good queen... no, I couldn't think such things... remember impulsive thinking is bad. She still had a lot of growing up to do. Her selfish needs and wants will soon erase. "Stop crying, we'll get through this together, alright?"

Almost immediately, the tears stopped and Chumvi, Tama, and Tojo all rolled their eyes. "_Promise_?"

We all knew that I kept promises, no matter what the situation or cause, so to hears these words roll off my tongue, everyone knew that I meant it. "Promise."

* * *

><p><strong>Scar POV<strong>

Zira was crowned queen, however, I couldn't help but still send her out on numerous hunts just to see if she could pick up some sort of scent of Nala, those two idiot girls and Sarafina. Although, something itched my mind and I couldn't quite scratch it. That gray lioness... she knew something, knew something that no one else had, but how?

I eyed Shani's sleeping form from across the den, and simply shook my head. It wasn't here, they didn't have any interaction, and if they had, Shani was surrounded by Outlanders. She wouldn't have dared to say something against me.

Huh, she was the only family member I had who respects me.

My only other solution is that Mufasa was alive... but no! How could that be? I saw his rotting corpse become one with the ground, I retrieved his body from the gorge, that heart wasn't beating...

Unless...

My green eyes widened and I immediately shot up from my spot. "SHENZI, BANZAI, ED... GET IN HERE."

It couldn't be... that was impossible, but...

Suddenly, my mind flashed back to when Nala was captured and a lion with golden fur and a red - growing - mane began running back into the darkness, he looked back several times, and at that moment forward I grew suspicious, but never truly grasped what I felt I believed in.

"Yeah, boss?" Banzai asked and I snapped in their direction, hissing.

"Did you kill the prince when I had asked you to?"

The three exchanged looks and Shenzi raised her eyebrows. "Sorry, I have no idea who you are talkin' about." then she and the male who couldn't comprehend anything began laughing, while Banzai smiled wide. "Actually, we killed so many animals we have no idea -"

"SIMBA." I exploded and they jumped, mainly because my voice bounced off the den walls... and I hadn't spoken the name Simba or Mufasa since that accident, in fear that they would haunt my dreams. "SIMBA, IS HE ALIVE OR IS HE DEAD?"

_Silence_.

"Well he ran off into the desert..."

"WHAT?" I snapped and their eyes all widened. "YOU MEAN TO TELL ME, YOU COULDN'T DISPOSE A LITTLE CUB? AFTER EVERYTHING THAT HAPPENED TO HIM -"

"He was supposed to die in that damn stampede!" Banzai frowned. "Plus he got into the desert and we couldn't follow him anymore, how were we supposed to -"

"I DON'T CARE, WHEN I GIVE YOU A JOB... YOU FINISH IT."

The three began to shake and the female spoke this time. "D - Don't worry, Scar! The desert killed him, I'm sure."

"Really now?" I asked with a sly grin, though it was fake. Honestly, I was scared out of my wits. "Because I just saw a lion a week ago that looked like Mufasa, who was spying on Pride Rock. Care to explain _that_ one?" their eyes remained wide, but their mouths stayed shut. "It wasn't Nala who was forming this army, it's him. It's Simba!"

"Simba?" a voice repeated and I saw that Shani was indeed awake, I had forgotten she was sleeping here. "My - My brother's alive?"

There was a sparkle in her eyes, and I grinned maliciously. "Not for long... my little flower." the sparkle faded and her mouth dropped in horror as I turned to the three hyenas. "Gather up the majority of the Outlanders we have left, gather more and more hyenas. We will find him and we will stop him! I will not be silenced, I will not be killed!"

As soon as the three hyenas parted from me, scrambling amongst one another, I heard them give the command and Shani looked terrified. I gave her a soft grin, "Don't worry. It'll all be over soon." she gave me a hateful look and I kept the smile on my face, however, I couldn't help but wonder how Simba survived everything I threw at him...

* * *

><p><strong>Zira POV<strong>

Already I had been patrolling, because it was what Scar wanted, however, I saw when a group of Outlanders and hyenas came rushing towards me and I grew very curious.

"What's going on!" I hissed and Rina turned to me with a frightened expression.

"Scar thinks he found Simba... alive!"

My breath was caught in my throat and I slightly twitched. "No..." I breathed, but Rina and Gotto both nodded their heads. "We are to search the desert, oasis and anything beyond that tonight just to look for him."

"Do not go in that direction." I growled and their eyebrows furrowed. "Simba couldn't have survived that long desert as a cub, he must have turned back afterwords."

"Whether or not he did, Zira, he could be there now... always trading places to throw us off guard."

"No, he's in the same exact place he had always been. He doesn't know we know this, remember?" they all nodded and I looked around for a moment. "CHECK EVERY CAVE, EVERY DEN IN THIS DAMN SAVANNAH." they began running off in all different directions, but I continued to shout, loving my sudden power of authority. "CHECK EVERY GIANT, GAPING HOLE... EVERY UNDERGROUND TUNNEL! EVERY -"

My voice faltered when I spotted a familiar looking lioness stalking in the grass. That gray one with the hazel eyes... friends with Nala, the one they assumed held all the answers.

"_YOU_." I hissed and she stopped and looked at me. Her eyes became wide, but as she began to run, I bolted off, and having more muscle I grew closer and closer to her. I was going to kill her for what she had done to my precious outlanders.

I leapt into the air and she snarled, standing on her hind legs and clawing at me. I tackled her and we tumbled onto the ground, where I roughly shoved my paw to her throat, cutting off any air that could possibly get to her lungs. "Goodnight, little one." I grinned with bloodshot eyes and when I realized she was resisting, I brutally slammed my other paw down on her head to knock her out.

That didn't work, but the color of crimson painted my claws and soon her resistance stopped... her body went limp, and the look of victory approached my muzzle as I just left her there to rot.

* * *

><p><strong>Nala POV<strong>

"You know..." my mom began after we were finished eating and began star gazing, however, I turned to her. "You're a princess in your own right too." I raised my eyebrows in a confused, yet shocked manner, but I watched as she turned to Ema. "Have you ever heard the story of that Pride that caught fire years ago?" the look in Ema's eyes showed my mom that she knew exactly what she was talking about. My eyebrows furrowed, but the dull-tawny colored lioness continued on. "Nala, you're a princess from a different pride. So was I. There were different prides all around, all with leaders, but Pride Rock, the pride I was from, and another pride in Africa were the ultimate palaces. Leaders from all the smaller prides within our kingdoms bowed to _us_..."

I was dazed by this image... so I am a _princess_? "We ruled not too far from this exact river bend, it was a completely different area from the Savannah, seeing the Pridelands was Ahadi's kingdom -" Ahadi was Simba's grandfather and Mufasa's father, I remember Mufasa telling us stories. "- and the Streamlands, which was our kingdom, was the place we reigned."

I looked around the riverbend and she smiled. "We were called The Streamlands, because our water supply was so abundant. We had the most beautiful rivers, everything was so green and precious, but something _ruined_ us." she sighed, frowning slightly. "The Outlanders that were sent to the Outlands by Ahadi, grew out of control, and wanted to play with fire... so they burned our pride."

"They..." My eyes focused and I could feel my tears stinging them. "No... Why would they... Why would they try to kill us? What the hell did we do!"

"The Outlands weren't always so crummy looking, darling. A natural disaster hit that area, fire, we believe... and since then, the water and food supply wasn't ever good for them. The Outlanders hated not only the Pridelands, but us as well, for siding with them, so they wanted to make us just as miserable as they were... they took fire from elephant graveyard, and burned our Pride."

My breath was caught inside of me... why would they do such a thing? "I was queen by this time, just got on the throne, and your father... was king. Kiya married your father's best friend, but he died in that tragic fire from those vicious Outlanders. We tried to save all the cubs we could, but the only one we were able to reach was Nuru... your older brother... the others drowned in the river when we jumped in to save ourselves."

It was strange hearing her talk about my father, but I listened anyway.

"I was pregnant with you at this time, and only your father, brother, Kiya and I made it out alive. It was a miracle, and when Mufasa let us in, and that was even better." she smiled softly, remembering the past and welcoming it like an old friend. "Luckily your dad and Mufasa were friends, otherwise the great king wouldn't have let us in, especially since he was another lion."

"They were friends?"

"Yes, as cubs, when Ahadi visited our pride, he brought his sons and of course Scar didn't particularly like your dad. He always hated him because _I_ liked him."

... So Scar liked my mother.

"Then as cubs, Sarabi came around, and I met her when _I_ visited the Pridelands... my mother loved it there... and boy was Sarabi _mischievous_. I always knew that's where Simba got his personality from." she smiled and I did as well. "But that's our family history. You deserve the queen position more than your cousin does because you _are_ a princess."

I looked into the water, at my own reflection and smiled softly. I was a princess... a real princess from another pride called The Streamlands. I had eyes like the sea... No wonder I really didn't fit in 'coloring wise' in the Pridelands. My fur was lighter than most of them, and my eye-color was _different_, then again, so was Tojo's and Femi's. Perhaps they came from different Prides as well. I knew that Malka and Femi had, but what of Tojo? We never knew much about him, only that his parents died long ago...

"So why didn't Mufasa and Sarabi pick me?"

"Kiya knew she was having a girl... something Rafiki told her, and Sarabi jumped at it instead of thinking it through." Huh, sounds like someone else I know. "But she told me before that she thought she made a grave mistake, because she saw the way you and Simba were with each other."

"So she hates Cleo?" I grinned, but my mom shook her head.

"I didn't _say_ that." she sharply replied, "I'm only saying, she knew that you and Simba were close, and that he'd actually _love_ you, to deprive her son of such feelings is an awful decision... but to go back on this, is going against tradition. Are you truly going to alter everything? Are you ready to fight for that?"

I smirked when I heard the word _fight_. My entire life I've _fought_ for something, and in the end, I usually won. "Whatever Cleo is up to, darling... snakes will deceive, but they also slither into unexpected places."

Above me, I heard a strange noise and I glanced up, spotting a few Vultures flying ahead, they weren't stopping here, but perhaps somewhere else to find their food, like the Outlands. I couldn't help but notice that the Vulture is a powerful symbol, it's more powerful than a Viper or any kind of snake, for it's flight brings you closer to the stars.

"Just enjoy this time you have now, Nala." Ema said promisingly, "Because... when the time comes..."

_When the time comes,_ I thought, _then the viper will see what a vulture can really do_.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:<strong> Ok, NOW it feels sort of complete and I feel like I can actually end on a good note here :)  
>To those who want me to read their story and review, I promise I'll get on that immediately, I've just been busy and then when I'm on this site... i just want to get all of this together.<p>

Ok, so Nala was a princess from the kingdom called the 'streamlands', it's water is highly abundant that's why they got their name, but it was torn down by fire because of the outlanders, [which ruined the outlands before they got there, however, that was a natural disaster].

- Got some inspiration from The Heretic Queen, one of my favorite books. {With the Viper and the Snake thing}

- What were your favorite parts? Do you guys have some favorite characters you'd like to share? Who would you like to hear more from in Part 2?

Thanks you guys. Love ya.

**Can I get like... at least 10 review for part 2? ;)**

-Meow

**[And this is the ending this time, I'm sure of it ;)]**


End file.
